


Lady Blue Series

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accepting requests or prompts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Fem! Lance, Alternate Universe, Different Prompts, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Obsessed Lotor, One-Shot Series, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 60,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering everyone favorite Blue Paladins but as a girl. Involving different prompts and requests.





	1. Klance: Ogling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Keith can't keep his eyes to himself and can't explain this new strong attraction he feels towards Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay so lately I have fallen in love with the new Voltron series and my favorite character just happen to be Lance. So add my love for Lance and genderbender and I got myself a story idea.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Keith entered the hangar where the lions resided, he did not expect to see Lance holding a sponge; a bucket of water also sat close by her feet. Salsa music was blaring as she danced to the rhythm of the beat. Using the red sponge in her hand to scrub the leg of the red lion, she sang in her native tongue, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched like a hawk. Keith tried to wrench his gaze away but just couldn’t find the strength to do so. His eyes were glued to that plump and perky rump that had him under its spell as she swayed it side to side erotically. Mentally slapping himself when he caught what he was doing.

 

His eyes widen as he listened to the high-pitch melody sound that occurred from the blue-eyed woman as Keith didn’t know that Lance possessed such a beautiful singing voice or that she could dance. Though seeing her washing and cleaning the red lion made him recollect that she used to do the same for the blue lion, claiming that her lion must look as beautiful as its Paladin. He even remembered her sternly telling Allura, who was now the Paladin of the blue lion, that same phrase, as well as a care-guide instruction. Listing the type of water the blue lion preferred was cold water over warm or hot, along with the type of soap, sponge, and drying clothes to employ.

 

“Alright, hot-stuff, let's get you dried off.” Whipping out a soft red fabric drying cloth in her hand, she began drying the spot she had just washed with the sponge. Watching her pay so much attention and care to the red lion sorta made Keith a little envious, almost wishing he was the red lion instead, just so he could have a close up view of those beautiful blue eyes and tender smile and feeling those soft, gentle hands against his body, which was now a lot more muscular than before thanks to him doubling his training. He even gained a growth spurt recently, making him taller than her now.

 

However, despite all of this, she still didn’t take notice. Despite all the signs he had given her, she still ignored him or started up a stupid argument with him instead of acknowledging his height or his muscles. Though, she still gawked and flirted with Shiro whenever he passed by without a shirt on. Did he feel jealous towards his older-brother-figure...? No. Okay... Maybe a little, but instead of placing the blame on Shiro, he decided to place it on Lance instead. Placing the blame on Lance felt better than being mad at Shiro.

 

 _‘Stupid Lance with her beautiful eyes and warm smile-Gah! I gotta stop thinking about her,’_ Keith mentally told himself, though, for the last couple of months he couldn't quit thinking about her. At first, it started off small, but as time progressed and the two began spending more time together, things got out of control. Being on the same team and staying in the same castle, they were guaranteed to run into each other and had to bond for the sake of Voltron. He found himself thinking about her a whole lot more. Images of her began filling his head, which he admits took him off guard in the beginning, but after a while, he enjoyed those images of her that swim around in his dreams at night.

 

But just last week, those innocent thoughts and dreams went far against anything that was innocent and had him waking up to acquire a cold shower. It was not a fun experience as Keith found himself constantly having erotic dreams about Lance and he could not turn them off. Not only was he having wet-dreams about her, but found he was obliviously ogling her as well until three people made him aware of his actions. The first time it happened, it was Pidge.

 

They were experiencing a team meeting and Keith was sitting opposite across from Lance, who sat by Hunk, while he sat beside Pidge. Coran was off working on something on the ship, while Shiro and Allura were up front talking about the new threat at hand who was Prince Lotor, Zarkon’s son.

 

“So is no one gonna ask how someone that ugly somehow found a way to make a baby? No one? I mean can you imagine how that kid must've come out looking like? Honestly, I might just kiss Keith if this Prince guy turns out to be really hot,” Lance joked half-heartedly, but the words she said triggered a part of Keith’s dream last night. Smooth mocha skin had glistened with sweat, sprawled out on his bed, moaning softly as he planted soft kisses up her stomach before reaching his hands up to grope her round and perky breasts-

 

Keith mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to be thinking about last night steaming hot dream with Lance. What was more important was listening to Allura and Shiro come up with battle tactic plans that would assist them with Lotor. Not Lance, kisses, or her breast-that now, as he paid closer attention, had gotten bigger. Not that they were large before, but definitely not small either, sorta in between, able to fit perfectly into his hands-

 

Something metal smacked him on top of his head and he saw Pidge glowering down at him.

 

“What the? Pidge! Wait. Where is everyone else?” Looking around, Keith saw it was just him and Pidge left in the room.

 

“If you weren’t so busy staring at Lance’s breasts than you would have noticed the meeting ended ten minutes ago,” she called him out, and before he could even protest, she raised up her hand, silencing him.

 

“Don’t even try denying it. I saw you. Gotta say, Keith, I didn’t take you for being a pervert,” she accused him, hands folded across her chest, before exiting the room.

 

“Damn it,” Keith swore, vowing to never let it occur again. Too bad he was unable to keep that vow, as the second time it happened it was when Lance was assisting Hunk in the kitchen, attempting to make the best of the space food they had to eat. Keith honestly didn’t mean to stare, but Lance was wearing a freaking baby blue apron that was feeding ideas for a new late-night wet-dream. Keith didn’t even know he was staring until he felt the glaring eyes of Hunk on him.

 

If there was one person Hunk was overprotective of, it was Lance, seeing how they were childhood best friends and had this whole brother and sister relationship going on. Keith felt his cheeks flush red before he hightailed it out of there. Shame washing over him as now he had another person keeping tabs on him whenever he was around Lance, who was still oblivious to what was going on. The third time it happened was when he saw Lance crouching down on all fours, looking under the couch in the meeting room for her missing gold hoop earring.

 

“Listen, Mullet, unless you're gonna get your tail down here and start helping me look, you can beat it!” she grumbled, pointing her finger towards the door he just walked through. Sighing, Keith was about to do just that but could not tear his eyes away from her ass. It was simply there, held high up in the air, as those tight shorts she wore highlighted its round, plump, perkiness. Keith had not even known he was staring until Lance shot up into the air, holding her missing earring.

 

“Found it! Oh, hello, gorgeous, how mama has missed you!” The girl kissed the item in her hand before shooting her eyes over at Keith, though they lit up instantly, causing Keith to blush a little as he saw her advance in his direction. Hearing the increased beating of his own heart as she drew closer, wearing that smile that did things to him, his heart sank as he watched her walk right passed him. Turning around, he saw Shiro standing there, and had to watch as Lance shamefully began flirting with the man, before heading off somewhere else.

 

Keith mentally told himself that the feeling he was experiencing was not jealousy or disappointment. He was simply annoyed with Lance for getting his hopes up, only to crush them with no disregards about his own feelings for her. Keith didn’t even know he was glaring at Shiro until he was standing all up in the other’s personal space, hands balled up into fists at his side.

 

“Shiro? Dude, I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, but... You shouldn’t be ogling Lance like that Keith.” Uh-oh . He knew that tone. That was the Space-Dad-Shiro tone. Wait... Back up a second. What?

 

“O-Ogling?”

 

“We all know that you have feelings for her. Lance is a beautiful girl, but Keith you have to learn to keep your hormones in check.”

 

Oh, no! No! No! No! This was so not happening. That was the last time Keith was ever caught staring at Lance, though he somewhat admitted that, maybe, just maybe,... he was attracted to her, but only just a tiny bit. At least he wasn't obsessed with her. Though these uncontrolled urges he felt every time he got nearby her was confusing him. Keith knew he was not act liking his normal brooding self but for some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off Lance. Hell, just the other day, the whiff of her coconut shampoo nearly drove him over the edge.

 

“I’m not in love with Lance,” muttered Keith, brought back into reality, and he saw that Lance was finally finished cleaning the red lion, giving it a wink and showering it with a lot of compliments. Keith was ready to turn around and head to the training deck until time stood still and he watched in slow motion as Lance stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the red lion right by its mouth.

 

He was not jealous! He was **not** jealous! He was _so_   **not** jealous!

 

“Damn it!” Keith hit the wall with his fist, causing Lance to be aware that he was in the room with her, but before she could get a word out, he was already out the door, heading towards the training deck.

 

It was all Lance’s fault for making him feel this way.

 


	2. Klance: Ogling Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blade of Marmora drops some jaw-dropping news on both Keith and Shiro and they are not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the part two of the last chapter. Remeber if you guys want to request some prompts or ideas, please go right ahead.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Keith walked onto the observation deck, he saw the Blade of Marmora on board discussing with Shiro how a planet under the rule of the Galra Empire needed their help, only to turn their attention towards him when he entered the room. He did not expect to see some of them stepping back as if he was a threat, even wrinkling their noses as if he smelled or something which was weird as he just came from taking a shower after leaving the training deck. It seems Keith wasn’t the only who noticed their unusual behavior as Shiro noticed as well, who quickly questioned them about their behavior upon Keith’s arrival.

  
  
“Well...” It was Kolivan who stepped forward, looking at Keith as if he reeked of garbage. “It seems that the youngling is finally approaching his first heat. He reeks of that of an alpha Galra.” To say Kolivan words left both Keith and Shiro speechless was an understatement. Though before Keith could get a word in, barging onto the observation deck was none other than Lance, holding a basket full of clothes that she instantly drops before Keith's feet.

  
  
“Why the heck are you clothes mixed in with mine?” she demanded, wearing a cute frown on her face, one hand placed on her hip, while the other was pointing down at the basket.

  
  
“There probably was a mix-up and my clothes must’ve gotten in with yours. What's the big deal?” Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest;  this made Lance narrow her eyes up at him. Definitely not pleased with what he had to say, she flipped a piece of her long hair, that was left down instead of in its usual ponytail, behind her shoulders.

  
  
“The problem?” While Lance began running her mouth off, Keith began noticing how her scent was intoxicating to him. Filling his nostrils with the smell of the ocean breeze, mixed with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. “Listen here, Mullet, I am not your girlfriend so take care of your _own_ laundry!” With that said, Lance dumped all the clothes that belonged to him at his feet, before picking up the basket with the rest of her clothes and left.

  
  
“So childish,” muttered Keith, glancing down at the pile of clothes at his feet and began picking them up.

  
  
“So you wish to mate with the Red Paladin,” Kolivan replied, only to have Keith drop the clothes that he had to pick up, and for Shiro to look at Kolivan as if he just spoke a completely different language.

  
  
“Excuse me, but did you say Keith wishes to mate with Lance?” queried Shiro, a little caught off guard about what he had just heard, but not unlike Keith, who eyes were wide with disbelief.

  
  
“What are you talking about when you mention heat and mating? And just how does this involve Lance?” demanded Keith.

  
  
“A heat is something all Galra and even half-Galra goes into once they reach adult age. It’s when your body feels the urge to mate, this is something that is outside your biological reasons and control. By the looks of it, you have finally reach adult-age, going by Galra standards, and are now approaching your first heat,” explained Kolivan while Keith's cheeks began to turn a nice shade of red, not knowing how to particularly take in all this information that was dropped on him.

   
  
Somehow, Shiro managed to remain calm, asking the exact same question that was on Keith’s mind. “Okay so Keith has finally reached adulthood, going by Galra standards, and now due to his upcoming heat, he has this urge to mate. Though that still does not explain how Lance-Oh.” A look of realization settled over Shiro's face, glancing at Keith as if he finally put the puzzle pieces together.

  
  
“Are you saying due to Keith’s attraction towards Lance, he wishes to mate with her?” If Keith was drinking a glass of water he would’ve spat it all out.

  
  
“I’m attracted to who?!” came the angry outburst.

  
  
“Well, that would explain all the ogling looks he has been giving her.” Keith directed his eyes over to the man he saw as an older brother as if he just betrayed him.

  
  
“There’s no way I’m attracted to Lance!” exclaimed Keith with a firm declaration, despite the reprimanding looks both Shiro and Kolivan were giving him as if they were dads disappointed with their child.

  
  
“Keith, come on, we all know you have feelings for her. There's nothing wrong with your crush on Lance,” the ex-Black Paladin calmly began, trying to convince Keith to accept his feelings for their blue-eyed team member, but Keith remained stubborn.

  
  
“No. Just, no!  She is annoying, egotistic, and is always flirting with you or any other guy who captures her attention. She is always joking around! Besides... I’m not her type.” Keith's voice deflated at that last statement, causing Shiro to feel pity for the younger man, who soon left the room, thinking the girl who he was obviously crushing on did not return his feelings.

  
  
Which was ridiculous as everyone basically noticed how Lance would sometimes stare longingly at Keith, even aggravating him at times just to get his attention and even subtly flirting with him--though Keith usually misunderstood her actions or just did not get that she was flirting with him.  It was entertaining in the beginning, then it got somewhat troublesome when due to their own misinterpretation of each other’s feelings towards each other, their true feelings were unable to express themselves.

  
  
“Is the relationship between the Black Paladin and the Red Paladin a misunderstanding or is there something else that I’m missing?” inquired Kolivan.

 

  
Shiro sighed. “A little of both.”

  
  
“Does the Red Paladin have feelings for the Black Paladin?” asked Kolivan; that made Shiro a little curious about why the other would want to know such information but decided to answer anyway.

  
  
“From what I witness, yes, she does. But why do you want to know this?”

  
  
"Because some of my men had wanted to court her before knowing this piece of information.”

  
  
For a solid minute, Shiro said nothing nor did he move an inch, letting the information sink into his head, before calmly asking, "Say what now? I mean, can you repeat what you just said?"

  
  
"The Red Paladin is very attractive. Not only did a few of my men wish to court her, but I have heard many rumors of  how certain royalties from throughout the galaxies have expressed great interest in her as well and wish to do the same."

  
  
It was in that moment that Shiro lost all composure and let out a very undignified ".....What?!"  


 


	3. Lancelot: The Prince Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One girl for the sake of her family and her country must make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank you guys for loving this story! It makes so happy to see people are enjoying my story;)!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Lana was a young girl, she always envisioned her wedding to be a lavish and wonderful occasion. One full of happiness and joy, knowing she would be spending the remainder of her life with a man she loved with all her heart and who would love and cherish her in return. She wanted a marriage like the one between her father and mother, between her uncle and aunt, as both couples mutually loved one another. Neither were forced into a marriage for the sake of their country and the many lives that were at stake. She could guarantee that neither her mother or her aunt felt like an empty corpse as they walked down the aisle made of beautiful white lunar snowdrop flower petals, eyes puffy and reddened from crying the night before their big day. Thankfully the long white veil helped conceal how soulless her eyes were as she continued to march forth to her doom.

 

The luxuriant and elegant pure white gown, decorated with sparkling white and blue diamonds, was her childhood dream wedding dress. Though in her dream, Lana always envisioned herself marrying her ideal Prince Charming and not the son of a vile, sadistic, and merciless Emperor. A man who had murdered and enslaved thousands and many more across the universe for his own selfless and tyrant greed. He sent his only son to her home planet Altea, who offered to spare her people's lives if they gave him what he wanted. Which was a bride of noble and royal blood. Upon hearing the son's demands, everyone immediately assumed he was talking about her cousin Princess Allura. Her uncle King Alfor was furious, quickly declining to hand over his only beloved daughter and heir to the throne.

 

"King Alfor, you should not quickly jump to conclusions. Who said I wanted the lovely Princess Allura as my bride? I remember myself quoting: 'I wish to marry a woman of noble and royal blood.' Nowhere did I mention Princess Allura." Those who were present at the royal dining hall were the primary members of the Altean royal family and the Crown Prince of the Galra Empire. Though, only the members of the royal family, minus the prince himself, shared a puzzled and confused look with each other.

 

A deep chuckle brought their attention back onto the prince, who sat with his arms placed on the table, hands folded underneath his chin. "It appears I have confused everyone. Well, allow me to make my intentions clearer than before. The woman who I desire as a bride is none other than the lovely Lady Lana." The man glanced his eyes over towards the blue-eyed young woman, who was immediately pulled into an overprotective embrace by her cousin who began glaring at the prince. Lana heard her mother gasp and her father slamming his hand harshly against the table, jumping out of his seat.

 

"There's no way I'm handing my daughter over to a fiend like you, Lotor!" yelled her father in outrage.

 

"You will not be taking my baby girl!" Lana heard her mother cry before hurrying over to her side, hugging the left side of her while Allura continued to hug the right. Both of their embraces felt warm and protective, almost as if they were attempting to shield her from Lotor's prying eyes. Lana herself felt empty, unable to believe the words that came out of the prince's mouth. It was like everything in her body immediately shut down. Not able to blink. Not able to move. Not able to think. Only able to hear what was going on around her.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you do not have a choice. I will have Lady Lana as my bride or I will enslave and kill the people of this planet and take her by force. I have an entire fleet ready for my signal to issue the edict. Do not underestimate the ability of the Galra Empire." Lotor eyes flashed murderously for a quick second before he rose from his chair.

 

"You have exactly five vargas before you are to tell me your answer." The prince coldly made his way out the door, ignoring the seething father and weeping mother that were helpless to protect their daughter.

 

After the huge fiasco with Lotor, both her father and mother tried to reassure her that she would not end up as Lotor's bride. Even her uncle and aunt tried to assure her, but she saw it in their eyes how scared, frighten, and helpless they felt. Later that evening, alone in her room, she stared out of her window; the rushing water from the ocean afar calmed her nerves a little but she was overwhelmed with anxiety.

 

Feeling something jump into her lap and began nuzzling her thigh, Lana couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face once she saw that it was her cousin's pet mice. Hearing footsteps enter her room and the presence of a warm body sit beside her, Lana gazed at her cousin Allura. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked the older girl.

 

"I'm here to check up on you of course. After what happened today, I'm worried about you, but know that father and uncle will try to think of anything that will get you out of marrying that vile monster!" Holding both of her hands, Allura tried to reassure her.

 

"I know they will try."

 

"Of course, your family-"

 

"But they will fail."

 

"Lana!"

 

"Look." Lana gently removed her hands from her cousin's grasp. "No matter how bad I actually wish there was another way. I'm not that dumb to think that there is a way for me out of this, 'cause there's none. It's either me or my family and people being killed and enslaved. T... There is no way for me to e-escape from this reality. I know that Allura." Now that she began speaking about her helpless situation, tears welled in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

 

"But you know, in a way, I'm sorta relieved I was chosen." Lana quickly wiped away any tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

 

"What do you mean, Lana?" quired Allura, helping wipe away Lana's tears.

 

"The kingdom doesn't need me nearly as much as they need you. I'm... Replaceable, but you are not Allura. You are the heir to the throne and the one who will rule Altea one day. I am only the spoiled bratty noble princess with no talent unlike you. You're beautiful, intelligent, and headstrong. You're going to be a great ruler one day, Allura. I just know it." Lana placed a soothing hand on her cousin's shoulders and smiled, believing every word she had just spoken. Lana was aware of the gossip that ran around the inner circle of nobles. They saw her as useless with no outstanding abilities, unlike Allura, who was not only complimented for her beauty, but for her brains and leadership accomplishments.

 

Did she feel any jealousy towards her cousin? Yes, but she loved her cousin too much to let jealousy blind and ruin their relationship. Lana wasn't nearly as intelligent and diplomatic as her cousin, who practically spent most of her childhood studying and traveling with King Alfor on diplomatic missions. She knew that while Allura was a leader, she was not. She could not lead her people like her cousin. She could not inspire hope in them, but now... She could at least protect them from being killed or enslaved.

 

"Lana, you are a wonderful and sweet person. You are  **not**  replaceable. Both you and I have different strengths and abilities. You just haven't realized it yourself. Yes, there are times you can be spoiled and very bratty and somewhat egoistic-"

 

"Hey!"

 

"But you are also kind and do not quickly judge others. You have this certain charm to you that draws people towards you. You make people feel special and happy, and trust me, that certain skill is rare. And despite what you said, this kingdom needs you just as much you need it. I mean you bring life to the castle and me... I can't imagine it here without you." At this point, both of them were sobbing and crying in each other's arms. They cried until one of them fell asleep in the other's lap.

 

"Thank-you, Allura, for being the best cousin I ever had." Lana gently ran her fingers through Allura's white, thick, beautiful hair that matched her own slightly straight and unruly long white locks that flowed down past her back. "You were like a big sis to me." Gently picking up the head that rested in her lap, she laid it on top of a pink pillow and quietly left the room.

 

It didn't take long for Lana to arrive at her destination; the guards at the door heard the voice inside to allow her to come in and she made her way inside. Inside, she saw Lotor elegantly sitting in his chair, legs crossed and reading a book about the Altean history, that he placed on the table once he established eye contact with her. A smile stretched across his face as he rose from his chair and made his way across the room towards her. Once he was close, he gently took hold of her chin, tilting her head upward so he could get a better look at her.

 

Having a close look at him, Lana secretly had to accept that despite being a half-blooded Galra and the son of Emperor Zarkon, he was beautiful, but a dangerous and deadly type of beauty that she was always warned to stay away from by her mother countless of times. Wow, the irony of the situation. She felt his other hand reach up to caress the left cheek of her face. She avoided making eye contact with him, but she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her.

 

"So I take it you have reached your decision?"

 

"Yes... I will become your bride."

 

Those words sealed her fate, and one week afterward, here she was walking down the aisle to the man whom her life, her family, and her people were now in the hands of. She remembered after accepting his deal how both her father and mother cried, holding her together in their room. How upset Allura was at her for accepting the deal. How her uncle and aunt apologize for not being able doing anything to spare her from this tragic fate.

 

Walking up the small flight of stairs, she took Lotor's hand. Standing in front of him, he pulled back her veil. They said their vows and shared a brief kiss that unionized their marriage. She was now officially Prince Lotor's wife.

 

_"I guess happily ever after only exists in books after all."_

 


	4. Klance: Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a crush on his new muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Remember, taking on requests and prompts with Lance paired with either Shiro, Keith, Lotor and even Keith/Lance/Shiro.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Sitting down at a local Starbucks, Keith secretly glanced over to the girl with the mocha complexion and bright blue eyes, humming happily as she typed on her computer. A pair of icy blue and white headphones were draped over her ears while he kept on sketching. The young artist tried to be as discreet as possible, not wanting to be seen as a creep or get caught by his new inspiring muse. The same muse that just so happened to be his crush. The word still sounded alien to him. Keith was known as the loner in his high school. He didn't like socializing with others, except his older brother, and generally, he kept to himself. Though, he does have one hell of a hot-temper that his older had been trying to get him to work on.

Keith has no trouble with being labeled as a loner or even emo by his peers, who he could care less about. The only thing he ever worried or cared about was his older brother and his art. Keith had a passion for drawing things that either stemmed from his imagination or caught his interest. For instance, he once had a dream about a mermaid slash jellyfish hybrid creature and over the following few days began stretching it out on paper. It came out even better than when he dreamt it, though it did freak Shiro out a little when he viewed the picture, shuddering due to the many tentacles Keith drew on the creature.

There were also things that captivated his attention that he couldn't help but stretch, like buildings, animals, beautiful scenery, but never real people. Until the day his eyes landed on _her_ , and by  _her,_  he meant Lana 'Lance' McClain. He still recalled the day she busted into his fourth-period Algebra class late and caught his attention.

 _"Sorry I'm late, but to be this good-looking takes time! And also... I may have fallen asleep in my last class and nobody bothered to wake me up, but I'm here now! Hiya~!"_  she greeted the class with a cheerful and playful grin, walking to the back of the class, taking a seat at her desk that just so happened to be right next to him.

Keith instantly jumped to the conclusion that Lance was one of those perky and annoying cheerleader girls that always dated the dumb athletic jocks due to the first impression he now had of her. Taking a seat next to him, he noticed how she tugged the bottom of her baby blue crop top down a little as it had risen further up when she took her seat. Eyes unintentionally trailed down those long legs that were clad in a pair of tight-fitting faded blue denim. Tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, her silver hoop earrings jangled every time she moved her head.

The class was soon about to begin when she had leaned over, lightly tapping his arm to catch his attention.  _"Umm... Sorry to disturb you, but can you loan a girl a pencil or a pen?"_  she asked him.

Keith heard her question but found himself speechless. Why? Because he found her blue eyes breathtakingly beautiful as they brought forth the image of the ocean to mind. He was sinking and there was no way for him to reach the surface ever again. Heart thumped loudly in his chest, feeling nervous all of a sudden, which confused him.

 _"Is that a no...?"_  The apprehensiveness in her voice brought him back to being aware of his surroundings, picking up the extra pencil that sat on his desk and handed it over.

 _"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!"_  Her smile of pure and genuine gratitude made Keith want to smile himself and feel all happy on the inside. A feeling which he soon bashed away with a metal baseball bat, wordlessly turning his head away. Paying attention to the teacher, who was working out a math problem on the board, he was trying to wipe those beautiful captivating blue eyes away from his head, but... It didn't work.

If anything, it made him pay closer attention to the girl. Noticing how her loud and goofy personality made her befriend a person from every social group, from the outcast nerds and geeks, to the normals, and even the preps and the jocks. She was always around three people though, who were her closest friends, two who Keith recognized as he had a class with them.

Noting that while Lana was her first name, she tended to go by Lance, and while she was all fun and games, she could be very protective of her friends. Such as one time, when one of her friends was shoved harshly in the school hallways, the girl's books scattering everywhere. It wasn't until Keith got a second glance that he recognized the girl to be Pidge, someone who he took advanced classes with, even partnering up with her a few times for class projects and assignments. The two got along quite fine, him being able to handle her snarky attitude and her with his emo-ness. Due to their personalities, people found it difficult to work with either of them, so they shared some common grounds.

 _"Really Cleo?! How childish can you get?!"_  Pidge angrily exclaimed to the smirking blonde standing before her, arm folding underneath her large fake breasts.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry,_  midget _, I didn't see you there."_  The fake sincerity of the head cheerleader caused both him and Pidge to scowl in annoyance until a certain someone made her appearance. Placing a gentle hand on Pidge shoulder, she shot a fake grin at the other girl.

_"Hey, Stacy-"_

_"It's Cleo."_

_"Whatever, Becky, but the only person who can call_ my _evil, sometimes sweet, spawn of Satan, that is my friend here, a midget is me and me only. So how about an apology and we can all go on our merry way?"_

 _"And just why should I apologize to the_ shorty _when she was in my way?"_

_"Cause I know what you did early this summer, and shorty here has the evidence to prove it. So unless we get that apology, in approximately thirty seconds it will be uploaded and shared with everyone in the school."_

_"Lance, you insult me. I can have it loaded up in **seven**  seconds."_ The evil smirks on their faces as Pidge held up a green USB drive added with Cleo's scandalized expression as she uttered a quick apology before running away as if she was burned by fire was priceless. The two friends high-fived each other; Lance swung her arm around Pidge's shoulders, chatting as they walked down the hallway together. The more Keith paid attention to Lance, the more he found himself craving to understand her, her likes, dislike, smiles, and even her laughs.

It was a weird and scary notion that was overwhelming him and he did not like it. Keith's world once revolved around two things, only now it was suddenly revolving around Lance. It wasn't until he eventually had enough of Lance occupying his head that he decided to talk to his older brother about his new found problem.

 _"If I didn't know any better, I'll say you have a crush on this girl, Keith,"_  said his older brother Shiro, who was doing pushups in the living room, unable to see the incredulous expression Keith was making.

 _"Crush? No, it's got to be something else. I don't get crushes, Shiro. I don't crush on other people. I hate people,"_  stated Keith.

_"Do you think about her every day, noon, and night?"_

_"Sorta... Not a whole lot..."_

_"When she enters the room, is she the only thing you see?"_

_"Shiro, where are you going with this?"_

_"When she smiles, does it take your breath away?"_  At that question, Keith sat silently on the couch and remembered back to the first smile Lance had ever given him, and he felt his cheeks flush red. Placing a hand over his chest to where he could feel his heart thumping fast, he knew what it meant. The emotions he was so confused about in the beginning were now clear. He had a crush on Lance.

Keith groaned, burying his head in the palms of his hands.  _"Damn it!"_

 _"I told you so_ , _"_  Shiro smirked in victory. Keith hated it when Shiro was right. So like a man, he sucked it up and accepted his new found feelings for Lance. Though in the process of stealing sideways glances at her either in class or in the hallway, he began doing stretches of her in his art book. She had become his muse. A bright, cheerful, and sometimes annoying muse. Keith was just about to finish up when he saw Lance packing up her laptop, before heading over towards the counter. There stood a waitress, another one of Lance's friends, the two chatted before Lance leaned over, whispering in the girl's ear, giving her a wink, before she walked out the door.

Keith was just about to leave himself when he saw a tall Starbucks cappuccino placed right in front of him. Looking up, he was encountered with a smiling face of the girl who Lance was chatting with before she left. Keith remembered the girl's name to be Allura, some rich girl who had just moved into town five months ago. Though if she was rich, why the hell was she working at Starbucks, was something Keith pondered.

"I didn't order this," Keith replied, ready to leave, but the girl just smiled.

"Trust me. I know you didn't, but someone else ordered it for you. You might want to check the message that she wanted me to write on your cup. Hope you had a wonderful day~!" She smiled, though there was a bit of mischievousness in her eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow at her reaction, before turning the cup around and saw there was indeed a message left for him.

 _"You're Cute~! Give me a call sometime! ;)"_  It was accompanied by a number and a name that was written along the bottom, and had to do a double take as the name right under the number said, Lance. There was only one Lance that came to mind.

Keith wasted no time, taking out his phone, and added her name and number to his contact. On the outside, Keith wore his normal stay-away-from-me frown, but on the inside, he was grinning like a madman.


	5. Shkance: Our Life Together Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Lance was about to give up on love, the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Enjoy ;)! (First time doing an alpha/beta/omega dynamic in a story before)
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

 Hearing the door of her bakery/coffee shop open, Lance was honestly not all that surprised to see a delivery boy, holding out a beautiful bouquet of blue tulips for her. "Honestly, at this point, my house is going to become a freaking garden," she mumbled, smiling at the teen, who, after she accepted the flowers, politely left out the door. Glancing back down at the flowers, she felt flattered yet also very curious as to why two out of her league alphas were sending her gifts.

 

It had all begun Monday when the gifts started flowing in and by Friday they had not stopped. Though this still brought up the questions and the purpose behind all the expensive gifts the men were sending her. Considering the two alphas, who she befriended six months ago and were now regular customers at the shop, were in a relationship with each other, they couldn't be courting her... Right?

 

Now polygamy relationships were accepted in the world but were considered rare, seeing how it took a world of unconditional trust, love, and commitment to keep up such a relationship. Not to mention, while she had heard and even seen a few of them herself, she never once heard or saw a three-way relationship with two men and a one woman involved.

 

Most three-way relationships she knew of usually involved three men, three women, or even one man and two women. Now she held nothing against those types of relationships, especially if all three mutually loved each other. Who was she to stand against love? If anything she encouraged it!

 

But to think those two lovebirds were courting her was ludicrous. They already had each other and from another personal view looked as if they were made for each other. Were they handsome? Oh, good God yes. Shiro was all tall, dark, and handsome, reminding Lance a little of Bruce Wayne, but with much kinder eyes, a sweet and gentle smile, and with an attitude that was stern, caring, and patriotic. Keith was a little shorter than Shiro, reaching the same height as Lance but was cute with the biker-bad-boy vibe. A little rough around the edges, brutally honest, a bad flirt, but overall a good guy. They complimented each other and she didn't want to ruin a good thing. She could still recall the day they walked into her cafe.

 

_"Why hello there handsome and cutie-pie, what can I get you this evening?"_   The two were a little caught off guard by her flirty nature but took no harm to it. Heck, the shorter one even blushed a little and she couldn't help but wink at him.

 

_"Yes, we would like two cups of coffee with a cranberry cone and a chocolate chip muffin,"_  said the taller alpha.

 

_"Alright, but please try not to gaze at my ass when I turn around. I know I am irresistible, but please behave yourself, gentlemen."_   Lance knew she was probably acting a bit bolder than usual, but she was a little anxious. You can't blame her when two good-looking men walk into her shop. One was a dangerously cute guy dressed in a black clothing with the exception of a red jacket that made her think of a sexy assassin that was out to kill her heart with his looks. The other was drop-dead handsome, filled out with a lot of muscles, dressed in all black Armani suit. They were rich and hot.

 

Heck, there was a Rolex on the taller one's left wrist! She knows her brand of watches and clothes when she saw them, but don't think she was a gold-digger. Lance wanted romance and love, something material things like money could not give her.

 

_"Well aren't you bold,"_  commented the shorter dark-haired alpha, arms folded across his chest, but he didn't seem put off by her flirtatious ways.

 

_"At least I'm not fake, Hot-Shot."_   Lance placed the cranberry cones and the chocolate chip muffin in a bag before she began making her way over to the coffee maker.

 

_"You're honest about yourself. I like that in a person."_  Lance would not lie and say that the small touch of a smile from the tall alpha made her heart race a little and her cheeks feel a little hot.

 

_"Hold your jets, Handsome. I don't want your cute boyfriend they're attacking me for unintentionally seducing you."_   Even though they were outstandingly good-looking, Lance could spot a relationship from miles away and these two were definitely an item. A majorly cute and hot item. Damn, the good ones were always taken.

 

_"I don't consider you that much of a threat."_  Cut-throat with no remorse. Damn, the shorter alpha was cute, but he did not hold back. Not at all.

 

_"Ouch. Sting. That hurts, Cutie. Could you tone down the brutality of your honesty."_  Did Lance feel hurt? Just a little bit, but that could as well mean that the core of their relationship was so strong, that shorter alpha couldn't see the taller alpha taking interest in anyone but him. Damn, now that love and trust.

 

Being honest, she felt a little envious. Why couldn't she be in a relationship as strong as this one? She was a good-looking omega... Right? Then again after her last two relationships, the first ending too soon, and the second... Well, let's simply say her confidence and insecurity took a major hit. So maybe she wasn't all that good-looking as she imagined. She was definitely taller than most omegas, and also stubborn, and could not be as easily submitted under another alpha, but she nevertheless had some good traits. ...Didn't she?

 

_"I'm not fake,"_  replied the shorter of the two with a smirk, throwing her own words right back at her. Lance smiled, holding the credit card that the taller gray-eyed alpha handed over to her.

 

_"I like you. You both seem like good people. I'm happy my personality didn't scare you off and hope you're not afraid to come here again. Plus, I appreciate the eye-candy you two are~!"_   She winked at the two after the orders were paid for, handing the credit card back over.

 

_"We will definitely be coming here again. I enjoy seeing another pretty-face, besides Keith."_   Lance both blushed and giggled at the reddening face that the shorter of the two was sporting.

 

_"But her face is so much prettier than mine and stop calling me pretty!"_  The pretty-face alpha exclaimed angrily, face flushed, while his mate chuckled a little. Lance would've joined in but her face matched Keith's. They both called her face pretty. She felt very warm and fuzzy on the inside. After that, she saw them more often and soon they became regulars at her shop.

 

Heck, the three of them even went out a few times, but just as friends. They were just good friends. She was simply friends with two hot guys who were in a relationship with each and were now sending her gifts. Lance paused, thought about it, and soon left Nyma in charge while she got to the bottom of this. She made her way to Altea Industries, a multinational industrial company that revolved around aerospace and the advanced engineering sciences.

 

Upon nearing the door, she was greeted by a member of the security team who knew her face enough by now to escort her to the Shiro's office as Keith was still in a meeting. Lance was truly a lucky person, seeing how not only did her one of her best friends since kindergarten work here but she had also befriended another woman. Who was, in fact, the CEO, a beautiful alpha woman who went by the name of Allura. Over a year ago, the woman had become a regular member at Lance's bakery/coffee shop and both women instantly took a huge liking to each other. Lance was happy to have won over Allura; the other woman was cut-throat, but likewise very nice and in a way reminded Lance of her older sister.

 

Lance was basically a regular VIP at Altea Industries by now, because even before meeting Shiro and Keith, Lance used to (and still does) deliver Pidge her usual order of a waffle bagel and a vanilla bean frappuccino. The routine went on even when she befriended Allura, who was sometimes too busy to come down to the shop, and later Shiro and Keith.

 

Though thinking back on it now, Lance found it odd that despite Shiro being co-CEO and Keith the head of the security team, and despite the many times she had visited this place before meeting them, she never once ran into them. Heck, she didn't even know they existed until they came into her shop one early sunny morning. Strange how the world worked. The elevator carried them to the top floor; stepping off, Lance made her way over to Shiro's office, knocking on the door before the voice inside told her that she could come inside.

 

"Lance? What brings you here around this time? You usually don't come until 5:30 and it's 3:00 right now. Is something wrong?" It was sweet how the man immediately became worried about her. Sitting at his desk, he closed a folder with some files inside that he was looking over.

 

"I'm fine. Really, there's nothing wrong with me, but..." It was in that second Lance realized that she walked into the battlefield with absolutely no plan in mind. Her nerves hit her in a full throttle, the words getting stuck in her throat. Seeing how this could make or break the friendship she had with the two alphas, she was beyond nervous.

 

"Lance, if there's anything you wish to say, please do not be afraid. You can honestly and freely talk to Keith and I about whatever is bothering you or is on your mind."

 

Dear god, this man was so sweet and caring. Taking a deep breath, Lance summoned up her courage, and inquired, "Why have you and Keith been sending me so many gifts?"

 

Lance stared at Shiro, who smiled softly up at her. "When Pidge spoke to us on how oblivious you can be at times, I didn't imagine it would be this bad."

 

Huh? Oblivious? Lance was confused!

 

"Lance, you're a beautiful girl. Nice, funny, and so caring and sweet that it makes you endearing. It's no wonder that both Keith and I fell for you and want you as our mate," stated Shiro, looking over at Lance with fondness and love in his eyes.

 

"Wait. Backup. M-Mate? You want me as your mate too?"

 

"If that is alright with you, then yes, we would love to have you as  _our_  mate." Lance couldn't stop the shiver that tingled down her spine at how possessively Shiro said  _ours_.  _'Wow, didn't take Shiro as the possessive type. Overprotective, definitely,'_  thought Lance before she was overcome with emotions that she didn't know how to handle.

 

Lance didn't have good relationships in the past, definitely those with alphas. There was also the fact that after her last relationship, she began to think that maybe she would never find a mate to settle down, have a family, and have something like her parents shared with each other.

 

Since she was little, she always wanted a love like the one her Papa and Mama shared. Lance always believed that no one held a love strong enough that could beat her parents'. Who, during the heart of the night, when they thought everyone was in bed asleep, would slow dance in the living room to love songs. The love in their eyes spoke of such intensity and emotions that words weren't needed. Lance would secretly watch and remember wishing that she wanted a love like that.

 

Now here she stood, after nearly giving up on love, when two people-well, technically one-tell her they want her as their mate. It was too good to be true. Lance was almost certain she was dreaming until she felt Shiro cup both of her cheeks. Staring into his eyes, she thought they really were a beautiful shade of dark gray. She felt his thumb wiping away something wet that was sliding down her cheeks and she realized she was crying.

 

"Shiro, the meeting-Lance? Wait, why the hell is she crying?!" She was pulled from Shiro's grasp and into Keith's, who began wiping away her tears as well, flashing a look over at Shiro that demanded answers.

 

"I was only telling her our intentions and before I knew it, she was crying." Keith stilled once he heard this and glanced down at Lance with the very cutest sad-puppy-dog-look and asked in a soft voice, "Do you not want to be our mate?" It was so freaking adorable that the part of Lance that wasn't in an emotional turmoil squealed.

 

"Of course I do, but... I don't I deserve it. I-I mean I can be a handful sometimes! And you two are just so perfect! So why choose me? I mean... I... I'm scared and happy all at the same time! I'm not that pretty or all that great. Like is this even real or am I dreaming-Mmm!" Lance was cut off by a sweet and passionate kiss that made her see fireworks, putting every kiss she received in the past to complete and utter shame.

 

By the time Keith pulled back, her eyes were glazed over and that sexy smirk playing on those sexy lips made her swoon. "That kiss should've told you that this is not a dream. You are damn beautiful and so great that words cannot describe it. You should know by now when Shiro and I say something, we mean it. Especially me, since I'm brutally honest. So when I say, I  _want_  you, that Shiro  _wants_  you, it's all true. We both  _want_  you so bad that we dream and fantasize about you in our lives, being  _our_  mate. Heck, the courting gifts we sent you should've told you that by now!"

 

"We underestimated Pidge when she said how oblivious Lance can be," said Shiro.

 

"Dear god woman are you really that oblivious?"

 

"... I would love to be the mate for both of you." Lance was way too happy right now to argue with Keith. Both Keith and Shiro were so happy, that Lance instantly found herself showered in happy kisses from the two. Of course, the door just had to open while she was being lavished with affection.

 

"Oh boy, I walked in at exactly the right time." Sarcasm dripped from Pidge's voice, who was standing in the doorway. Keith was the first to pull away, shooting a glare over at the shorter beta woman, who kindly gave him the middle finger. While this was going on, Lance found herself lifted up and fixed on top of Shiro's desk. Shooting him a befuddled look, that he found cute, Lance was once again met with another pair lips descending down on her own.

 

She couldn't resist the moan she made as Shiro invaded her mouth with his tongue, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. Her moan seemed to have caused Pidge to slam the door close and anger Keith, who was mad at Shiro for stealing all of her attention. Six months afterward, Lance was honestly so lucky and happy to have found two mates who love her unconditionally. Even though she may have given up on love, love didn't give up on her.

 


	6. Klance and Lancelot: Enchanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an undercover mission, Lance meets a strange enchanting and hot stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This one goes out to Shadow Phoenix. Hope you like it~!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> Request by: Shadow Phoenix 16

 

 It all occurred when the Blade of Mamora came on board, informing the team about how during one their covert missions they discovered a highly dangerous weapon. A weapon that was organized and put together by a race of aliens that were known for their highly advanced engineering skills and gifted magic abilities that made for such a well-known rich and powerful race. Stepping forward, Kolivan set out explaining about how it would only be just a matter of ticks before the Galra Empire would strike and try to seize control of the weapon. If not them than especially Prince Lotor. Thus, in order for this not to happen a plan needed to be thought up and put into action.

 

The plan itself was fairly easy. It seemed that the race of aliens that had built the dangerous weapon held it on lockdown in the same place they were also throwing a masquerade ball. A grand event which invited noble aliens from all over the galaxy to attend. Since Allura was royalty it would be considerably easy for her to attend, yet also speculative, due to her connection to Voltron. This mission called for stealth, patience, and going undercover.

 

"So basically we get to play dress up? Oh, this is gonna to be fun~! Hopefully, my makeup skills haven't gotten rusty." Lance clapped her hands in glee, ignoring how Pidge had to resist shuddering at hearing the word make-up come out of Lance's mouth. She remembered the times when Lance used to kidnap her out of the blue, dragging the younger girl to a room, just to give Pidge makeovers that were against her will.

 

"Lance this is no time for playtime. We need to get in, destroy the weapon, and get out as quickly as possible without being seen," Allura lightly scolded, causing Lance to pout.

 

"Why can't the princess just try to negation with this race of aliens to hand over the weapon peacefully?" suggested Hunk.

 

"That will not work. I have heard how the people of this subspecies have a few ties to the Galra Empire and would rather strike a deal with them before handing it over peacefully to Voltron. This is a race who does not care for war, equality, and peace, but simply for their weapon to be put to use. A weapon that, I remind you, if put to use could kill a dozen of innocent people," informed Kolivan.

 

"So peace talk is definitely out," replied Lance.

 

"We'll infiltrate the place. Pidge will remain here with Allura in the castle and guide one of us inside to the direction of the weapon while the other will stay and mingle with the guests and will be used in case we need a diversion. So who will be the ones going in undercover?" asked Keith only to have all eyes in the room point in the direction of both himself and Lance.

 

"Hey, when it comes to ninja stealth skills, Keith is definitely the man for the task," Hunk started, doing silly ninja hand signs.

 

"And when we need someone to make a fool of themselves just to create a diversion, Lance is definitely the woman for the job," came the snarky reply from Pidge.

 

"Hey!"

 

"No time to dilly dally young paladins; we must get to work! For this infiltrate mission to succeed, both Lance and Keith will need to look the part. So, it's time for a makeover!" grinned Coran, causing Keith to groan and Lance to squeal excitedly. For the next hour, they rehearsed the plan, making a few adjustments where they were needed. Everyone was pinching in to help and had their own tasks for this infiltration mission.

 

Soon the castle landed on a planet that was named Nuaria, which from the looks of it and by Pidge's calculation was 5.4 times bigger than Earth, having one moon orbiting the planet while the planet itself orbited around a red sun. With the aid of one of the guys from the Blade of Mamora, Pidge was able to hack into the main data frame that held the guest list of those attending the ball and added fake aliases for both Lance and Keith. Who was now dubbed under the name of Sir Solntse and Lady Luna.

 

Once everyone knew of the plan and had their own assignment, now began the picking out of the clothes. Keith was frowning in displeasure as Coran began measuring him and forcing him to try on all types of fancy outfits that were Coran's old clothes. Meanwhile, Lance was having a fun time going through Allura's wardrobes of pretty dresses and ball gowns until they finally found the right one. Lance was doing her own makeup while Allura helped with her hair.

 

"You know doing this reminds me of the times I used to do the same with my big sis and two cousins. I have a big family and most of us are girls, so it can become pretty hectic at times. We used to always fight over the mirror, shoes, and even clothes," reminisced Lance, sitting in a chair that was in Allura's room, the other working on a hairstyle for her hair.

 

"Is that so, well, I feel flattered I remind you of your sister. I was born an only child, so I don't know the joy of coming from such a big family like the one I hear you come from," said Allura, braiding a long piece of Lance's hair.

 

"Coming from a huge family has its ups and downs, especially when there is mostly females in the household. I mean my abuelita gave birth to my mamá, who had a twin sister and an older brother. Now my mamá has five children. Starting with the oldest is my brother Alejándro, after him is my older sister Maria. I'm the middle child and after me is the two twins Andria and Alex. My aunt has three children, two girls, and one boy. My uncle has four, two girls and two boys. When I was around six or seven we moved from Cuba to Miami, though we still on special occasions go back and visit. Man, I truly do miss the Varadero Beach sometimes..." Allura smiled fondly as she listened to Lance freely talk to her about her family and other such things that she missed back on Earth. One thing Allura had noticed about Lance was that she never really brought up her family and when she did it was only around Pidge and Hunk.

 

One basically grew up alongside Lance and knew her family by heart. The other had gotten to meet the girl's family on a few exceptional occasions when they were off on summer and spring break back at the Garrison. Or so Allura heard whenever she was eavesdropping in on their conversations. Yes, she knew eavesdropping was wrong, but the way they laughed and talked like old friends, mentioning things she and Keith (who would also be eavesdropping right along with her) knew nothing about, sparked a bit of envy.

 

Seeing how, despite Lance's flirty and jokester ways, she was Allura's first female friend, beside Pidge, though she held zero interest in girly, feminine things, such as girl talk, makeovers, dress up, and shopping like Lance did. Though, the little genius did have a tender spot for cute things, something which all three shared in common.

 

Yes, she and Lance were on good standing with each other, but Lance never shared anything about herself with Allura before. So hearing this made Allura feel very happy. Happy that Lance really was considering her as more than just a teammate but as a friend. Soon Allura was finished doing Lance's hair; looking in the mirror, Lance stared in awe at the new hairdo she was sporting. "Wow, this is beautiful, Allura!"

 

Gentle curls ran down Lance's back; a few loose curls framed her face. On the side were two medium braids that intertwined into one tricky and beautiful large braid in the back. Decorating the braid were tiny blue diamonds that sparkled like little blue stars once reflected in the light. Standing up from her chair, Lance modeled the high neckline, two pieces, white chiffon dress in the mirror. The dress's top was adorned with blue and white beadwork and crystals, creating an elaborate design that matched the belt of the skirt. The skirt gracefully flowed down, reaching past her feet, yet embracing the curves of her waist.

 

The long slit in the front showed off the white stylish stilettos on her feet, which further added to the elegance and class that Lance was radiating. Topping it off was a pair of teardrop crystal earrings and a pretty silver bracelet on her left wrist. Not wanting to overdo it with the makeup, Lance simply added a touch of mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow that brought out the full alluring beauty of her eyes. Painted on her lips was some lip gloss that she found in Allura's room.

 

"So, how do I look? Gorgeous? Stunning? Drop-Dead-Out-Of-This-World-Beautiful?" Lance began striking a series of poses as if she was a model about to strut down a catwalk.

 

"All three, and I seriously mean it," complimented Allura. Lance stopped her posing, cheeks flushing a dark shade of a reddish hue.

 

"Wow, thanks. It's been a long while since I last dressed up, so I was a little nervous." Lance began twirling the long curl that hung down beside her face around her finger bashfully.

 

"You look absolutely stunning~! Now let's head to the observation deck, Coran should be finished with Keith by now and waiting with the others." The two walked out of the room, and soon the doors of the observation deck opened for them. Upon their arrival, every pair of eyes in the room turned in their direction. The series of expressions that were pointed in Lance's direction was almost comical as she made her way over to the team.

 

"Dude, you look so pretty~!" exclaimed Hunk.

 

"God, those shoes look like hell to walk in," commented Pidge, more busy staring at Lance's shoes than her full appearance.

 

"Y-You... Umm... You look very beautiful, Lance." To see Shiro blushing and acting anything close to nervous was a shock to Lance. This, of course, earned him teasing looks from both Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Pidge.

 

"Lance my girl, you look stunning. If I didn't know any better, I would definitely mistake you for a princess!" Lance smiled at the words Coran aimed her way, though her attention was soon stolen by the one standing next to him. The one who had yet to say anything. Swaggering her way over to him, she poked his chest.

 

"Oh, so Sir Mullet has nothing to say?" Lance peered up at him, though this soon changed into a look of confusion when she received not an ounce of a reaction from Keith.

 

Who, she grudgingly admitted, looked handsome in the smooth red shirt he was wearing. The shirt itself was left unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt, he was wearing a classy, three button black vest with a narrow v-line that allowed for the top to remain visible. Along with it was a double-breasted black jacket that was perfectly tailored to fit him, giving off an air of finesse. Located inside the left breast pocket was a red handkerchief. He wore some black slacks with a stylish pair of black loafers which were accompanied by silver cufflinks.

 

"Wow, Keith, I didn't know you could look so handsome." The words flew out of Lance's mouth before she even had a chance to stop them. Hearing this, Keith could not hold back the flush that spread from his face all the way down his body, and in a blink of an eye raced out of the observation deck, yelling out some lame excuse before the doors closed shut behind him.

 

"Anyone mind telling me what the heck that was all about?" Lance confusingly blinked her eyes at the door. No one in the room said anything, though they all had a good feeling, except Lance, for the reason behind Keith's sudden exit.

 

Grinning like the devil herself, Pidge muttered. "Shy Boy."

 

* * *

 

 

The ballroom room was extravagant, reminding Lance of something from out of a fairy tale. There were tall stone white pillars and a glass ceiling which gave a perfect view to the starry night sky, bringing a romantic touch to the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier. Refreshment tables were lined against the upper far left and right side of the way, a number of maids and butlers standing behind them, offering their assistance to the guests.

 

Everywhere Lance looked there were different species of aliens, some she recognized, others she didn't. The men were dressed in fine tailored suits or tuxes while attached to their arms were beautiful, voluptuous, alien women dressed in a variety of elegant and fashionable gowns and dresses. Their heads were kept high, posture perfect and poised, having a sophisticated air around them which they carried themselves with while being ushered inside the brightly lit, expansive ballroom.

 

"Alright, I have the layout of the building and am about to move Shiro and Hunk into position. Keith and Lance, wait on standby until you hear from me." Lance heard Pidge from the tiny comms earpiece that was placed in her ear. Embedded in both hers and Keith's masks were microscopic cameras that allowed Pidge to see the inside of the building and retrieve its entire layout. This way she would be able to give directions to Hunk, Shiro, and Keith.

 

"You haven't stopped staring at me since we left the castle. Is there something you wish to say, Keith?" Setting a hand on her hip, she glanced up at Keith, who again flushed red, turning his face away from the other. The words he so badly wanted to say were trapped in his throat, unable to be said out loud. The awkward silence between the two was starting to get on Lance's nerves, who was about to grow bored soon if either someone or even Keith didn't ask her for a dance soon. Oh, how she wished a sexy hot prince would come up to her and ask her for a dance.

 

"Excuse me, Miss, but your beauty captured my attention and I was wondering if I may have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

 

_'Holy smokes, dreams do come true!'_  Lance stared wide-eyed at the handsome, tall man who had a complexion that matched both hers and Allura. Long snow white hair cascaded down his back and some curled over his shoulders. She couldn't get a perfect look at his face due to the purple masquerade mask he was wearing, but even with it on, she could tell this guy was hot.

 

"Why I would love-"

 

"Luna now is not the time for you to run off dancing with someone else. We have more important things to focus on." Keith narrowed his eyes at the gentleman standing before Lance, who just smiled politely. This look was intensified when the man gently grasped Lance's hand softly, sending a kiss on the back of her knuckles.

 

"Surely you can allow me at least one dance, my lady." The guy had a sexy accent that was making Lance's heart race.

 

"Look, I said no-"

 

"Yes, I surely can! Let's go, Handsome~!" winked Lance, about to drag the guy off onto the dance floor, until someone reached for her wrist.

 

"Lance-"

 

"Keith, let her dance with the guy. Besides, Lance's job is to mingle with the guests and be on alert if things call for a diversion," Keith heard Pidge tell him and he let go on of Lance's wrist, but he sure as hell wasn't happy about it. Once she was free, Lance and the stranger who asked for her hand could be seen dancing together on the ballroom floor.

 

"Pidge, I'm getting a bad vibe from that guy. Something is not right about him," Keith expressed his concern, watching the two dance and trying to ignore the displeasure he was feeling as he watched the two.

 

"Dude, you're so jealous."

 

"No, I am not Pidge! I'm only worried about her as a teammate and a friend."

 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, shy boy." Keith decided to end the conversation with the Green Paladin, who was accusing him of having feelings for Lance which he did not. Though... She really did look beautiful tonight and he so badly wanted to tell her that, but the words were having a hard time coming out of his lips. Which was weird as he was usually a brutally honest person, but around Lance, he sometimes felt shy and unable to talk. Tonight being a prime example, when she had stepped through those doors, Keith felt as if he couldn't breathe. His heart was racing, mouth dry, eyes taking in nothing but Lance, who looked downright sexy and beautiful in that dress.

 

So sexy and beautiful that it awoke some primal urge in him that in return made him want to do things to Lance that would in a few cases put porn to shame. "I need a drink." Keith headed straight for the refreshment table.

 

* * *

 

 

While she was dancing with Mr. Handsome, Lance heard Pidge give Keith the signal to move out. The plan was immediately moved into action and she had to be on high alert if trouble started ringing its ears. Though one thing she found out while dancing with Mr. Handsome for the past five songs was that she was enjoying herself while in the man's company. The two were sharing a small yet entertaining conversation. "You certainly are interesting company, Lady Luna." Mr. Handsome smiled charmingly down at her.

 

_'I take that back! He's like one of the Japanese comic book male characters that I had recently gotten into when we were back on Earth. I can practically see the freaking flowers and sparkles shining from behind him!'_   Lance blushed furiously.

 

"Did I says something wrong? You face is heating up." His voice quickly switched to one of concern.

 

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine~! It's just... Has anyone ever told you that you are drop-dead-beautiful?" Lance meant to say in a very feminine and cute voice, yet for some reason, she came out sounding like some stereotypical macho Casanova. She could practically feel roses blooming from behind her and she saw a few females blush from overhearing her lame pick-up line.

 

_'Great, he's gonna think I'm weird.'_  Lance mentally facepalmed at her own cringing actions.

 

Mr. Handsome blushed.

 

_'Dear God, he's blushing?!'_

 

"I.. I must say I never met a woman quite as bold as you, Lady Luna." Mr. Handsome slightly had his face turned away from her, a little caught off guard and flattered from her praise.

 

"Oh, but it's the truth. If I was a prince and you were a princess, I would pick you in a heartbeat." Lance was unaware of the many girls on the dance floor that were blushing just as furiously as the man she was dancing with, making their partners glare at the blue-eyed girl.

 

"...Lady Luna, please stop," Mr. Handsome pleaded, not one who took praise and words of flattery well, definitely when it genuinely came from someone.

 

_'His reactions are adorable. Almost as cute when I say them to Keith-Wait a sec! Why did that Mullet suddenly pop into my head?!'_  Lance thought in outrage, though soon her thoughts were cut when she heard Pidge's voice through the earpiece.

 

"Lance, one of the main traps was triggered and we need a diversion that will keep everyone occupied until I can shut-down the alarm and the boys can make their exit. Once finished, you're gonna need to make a fast getaway. It's all in your hands, Sharpshooter." The line was cut soon after and a determined glint entered Lance's eyes.

 

_'Alright, this is my time to shine!'_  She thought determinedly, only for a tick later to have no idea on how to distract the large crowd of people. Peeking from the corner of her eyes, she saw guards talking to one another and knew it had to be because one of the alarms was triggered.

 

_'I gotta act fast!'_  panicked Lance when she heard a familiar song begin to play, which was weird since it was a song she heard back on Earth. After a few ticks passed, Lance soon realized where she heard the song and sported an expression of utter disbelief. _'It's from the Phantom of the Opera!'_  Lance mentally exclaimed, before narrowing her eyes, becoming determined once again.

 

_'Nevermind the choice of song, but I think I can do this.'_  Her dance partner, on the other hand, was caught off guard when Lance reached for his tie and brought his face down to meet hers. "Well, Handsome, I hope you dance the tango, cuz we're about to put on a performance so spectacular that the people here will never forget it." She smiled mischievously up at him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back on the castle watching on the holographic screen was Allura, Coran, and Pidge, along with the Kolivan and the rest of the Blades. Pidge, being the one from Earth, was the first to recognize the song. "Wait... Isn't this... Oh, quiznack, don't tell me Lance is really gonna dance to this song?!" Everyone shot a look at Pidge, wondering why the other sounded so worried, yet they had their attention stolen when Lance broke out doing some fancy footwork with her legs that were captivating to the eyes.

 

"Wait. Lance can dance?" inquired Allura, shooting a look over at Pidge, only to see a look of complete dread on the other's face.

 

"I can't stop cringing at the choice of song, but... Lance is really pulling it off super well. Not surprising since everyone in her family basically excelled when it came to singing, dancing, and making some of the best darn coffee on the planet," said Pidge. Everyone in the room found their eyes captivated by the performance of Lance and the strange man she was dancing with that they didn't notice when Keith, Shiro, and Hunk appeared in the room. They were right in time to see Mr. Handsome lift Lance up in the air almost as if she weighed absolutely nothing, before setting her down on her feet, leaning in close to each other as if they were about to kiss.

 

"W-What the heck is that idiot doing?!" came the thundering outburst from Keith, blushing like a ripe tomato from both anger and being taken by the sexy way Lance moved those long, gorgeous legs of hers that captivated the attention of every man and were the envy of some women, who were watching the two.

 

"Wow, it's been a long time since I seen Lance dance. Her skill hasn't gotten as rusty as she feared," replied Hunk.

 

"You know, watching these two, I'm sensing some strange dark love connection between them," commented Pidge, one hand placed on her hip, the other under her chin.

 

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a very,  _very_ , angry Keith.

 

"Dude, shush, it's about to get to the good part," said Hunk, which Keith wanted to know where the hell did the other get a bag of popcorn from which he was now sharing with Pidge.

 

"He's right ya know, cause now she has to end the song, and I don't know how the hell she is going to do that," remarked Pidge, everyone eyes glued to the girl spinning in a graceful circle. Unaware that back on the dance floor Lance was thinking of the same thing.

 

_'How the quiznack am I supposed to end this dance on a high note? Wait. I can do this! I'm not Lana 'Lance' McClain a.k.a The Dancing Queen for nothing!'_  As each note got higher, Lance spun and spun some more, before the highest note was reached and before she hit the ground, she was caught dramatically by Mr. Handsome who had his arm around her waist.

 

Breathing heavily, long curly bangs sticking to her face, Lance managed to give the guy a wink. "Not bad, Mr. Handsome."

 

"I'm deeply interested in you, Lady Luna." Mr. Handsome said sincerely, but there was an intense look in his eyes as they locked onto each other. Though before Lance could calm down her beating heart, she heard Pidge's voice, telling her that the mission was a success and that she needed to get out of there.

 

"Well, my darling prince. It looks like I must go, but first, something to remember me by..." After calming down her beating heart and catching her breath, Lance reached up on her tiptoes to a deliver a sweet peck on the man's cheek. Once she pulled back, shot him a finger gun and blew him a kiss, before quickly taking her leave, ignoring when Mr. Handsome had tried calling out to her. She could not afford wasting time flirting with some hot gorgeous alien she had met.

 

Upon making her exit, Lance's mask had fallen off, allowing the prince to get a good look at her face before she disappeared from his sight. Reaching down, he picked up the mask that was left behind. "What a truly fascinating young woman."

 

* * *

 

 

Upon his arrival back on his ship. Mr. Handsome took a seat in his pilot seat as the four others shot him a look, watching as his once mocha complexion changed to lavender and the whiteness of his eyes to yellow, even his height increased. "I'm sorry to report that Team Voltron destroyed the weapon before we could get our hands on it," the woman reported disappointingly to him.

 

"We lose some. We win some. It makes no difference, though... I did encounter a very interesting and beautiful woman tonight."

 

There was a gasp in the room, as another half-galra hopped forward. "No way! Did Lotor finally meet a bride-candidate? Oh, I so wanna meet her now!" the bubbly woman declared. Lotor said nothing but began giving orders to his generals who followed his command without fail. Though as he entered his room for the night, he couldn't help taking out the blue diamond and white crystal mask that Lady Luna had left behind and kissed it.

 

"I desire to see her again."

 

If Lotor knew one thing that had transpired tonight, it was that he definitely had found himself a worthy and interesting bride-candidate.

 

 


	7. Klance and Lancelot: The Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rescue Lance but he was not expecting to find Lance in the condition that she was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So how many of you are excited that season four of Voltron is almost here? I know I am, but I'm more excited to see Lance... and Lotor. Hey, I love hot 2D guys with long beautiful hair. Just look at my list of hot anime guys. (Itachi, Neji, Sesshomaru, Byakuya, Mukuro, and there's more). So this next request goes out to Belletiger_BT. I did my best and I hope you like it, but if I seriously decide to make more parts to this than there is going to be an alternative (good) Lancelot version as well.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> Request by: Belletiger_BT

Rushing down one of the Galra bases was a blur of red and black, striking down Galra soldier after Galra soldier. Despite the odds being against him, the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron, did not waver. Graced with both speed and stamina, the man brought down the large group of soldiers, before making his way down the long hall of the ship. It wasn't long before he was met with two large metal double-doors that, with Pidge's help, allowed him to enter inside. Once inside, he realized that he was standing in a spacious and lavish room when he heard a gasp coming from the large canopy bed. He immediately made his way over, pulling back the long, velvet silk curtain that had been hiding whoever was behind, and blue met blueish-gray.

 

"K-Keith?"

 

"Lance!"

 

Taking in those beautiful blue eyes again after a year had gone by when that terrible mission took place, filled Keith with utter relief and happiness. A year ago, they were releasing prisoners from a Galra ship, when the mission suddenly went south. Being the leader of Voltron, he should've known that Lotor was leading him into a trap, but his hot-headed and stubbornness won out. He ignored when Lance tried to talk some sense into him; only it was too late to listen by then as Lotor's plan had succeeded and they were once again down one Paladin. After Lance's kidnapping, the team was in shambles without her cheerful and upbeat presence that brought life to the castle.

 

Pidge became more moody and snappier than ever without the girl, who she looked up to as an older sister figure, there to comfort her. Hunk was definitely one of the people deeply affected and saddened by his best friend's kidnapping. Allura felt as if she had just lost a sibling figure, and Coran, a daughter figure. Even Shiro felt the deep impact of Lance's disappearance and was really missing the young woman's bubbly and bright personality. Lance was joy and she brought that into everybody's lives, but without joy, there was only sadness and pain.

 

Keith was racked with guilt, feeling that this was his entire fault. Not only was he racked with guilt but with the pain of losing someone who he loved. It was only a week before Lance's disappearance that Keith realized he was in love with the Red Paladin, yet decided to keep his feelings to himself as he was too scared to face rejection. Keith already had one woman walk out of his life before and he couldn't lose Lance. Keith concluded that life was cruel because in the end he still lost her and she could be suffering due to his own mistakes.

 

After the failure of the mission, once back on the castle, Pidge did not hold back from letting him have it. Her words cut deep, but he knew she was just in as much pain as the rest of them. Even though part of him knew that Pidge was just venting out her anger and probably didn't mean half of the words she was saying, he felt that he deserved the brunt of her words. It was his fault. Lance told him to pull back, repeatedly telling him that Lotor could be setting them up, but he didn't listen.

 

Those next three days after Lance's kidnapping, Keith was like the walking dead. His mind and heart were shut down but only his body kept moving. He didn't eat, barely slept, and everywhere he walked in the castle kept reminding him of Lance. Finally, on the third day, he broke down and cried in the training room. It took a long time for the team to come back on equal standing, but they knew they had to if they wanted to find and rescue Lance.

 

It took a year before they were able to track down Lance's location and plan a rescue mission to save and retrieve their favorite Red Paladin. And now here she was before him, underneath a pile of thick silk violet blankets, eyes widened with disbelief. "Keith... Is that really you?"

 

"Yea.. It's me and I'm here to take you home." Keith dreamt of saying those words a thousand times to Lance and now he could finally say them to her in person. Tears welled up in her eyes, before suddenly her eyes grew sad for a second, placing her hand on top of the covers where her stomach rested underneath.

 

"Don't worry, Lance, I'm gonna get you out of here as fast as I can but I'm gonna need your help."

 

"Keith.. We might have a problem with that escape plan..." Keith shot Lance a questioning glance, watching how she slowly pulled back the covers that hid most of her body. It was only when the covers were completely thrown to the side that a gasp was issued forth from him. Finding his legs no longer able to hold him up, inconsolably the Black Paladin dropped down to his knees.

 

"L-Lance... I-I'm so sorry..." Keith felt as if the entire world had crashed down around him, empty eyes staring at the large swell of Lance's stomach that rested underneath the white dress she was wearing. Before Keith knew it, tears streamed down from his eyes.

 

"This is all my fault... I let you down...  **Who did this to you!?** " raged Keith, who was a broken man, sword gripped tightly in his hands. The whiteness of his eyes was beginning to turn yellow; fangs were starting to grow from inside his mouth. This was all put to a halt when Lance reached out and placed a comforting hand over his and smiled softly up at him.

 

"Let's talk about this once we're at the castle. Lotor and his generals will be coming back soon and we must not run into him," she calmly told him and slowly began to remove herself from the bed when Keith decided to assist her.

 

"You're right. I lost you once before. I can't let that happen again." Calming himself down, Keith led Lance out of the room. The Black Paladin had come to realize that rescuing a pregnant woman from out of a Galra ship was tough, though by some miracle they managed to reach the Black Lion. Once they were far out of the reach of danger, Lance water broke and was later followed by a screech of pain that caused Keith to panic.

 

"Keith... I'm going into labor... I'm going to need your help giving birth to my baby," said Lance, placing a hand over her stomach.

 

"Wait... What?! Lance, I don't know how to deliver a human baby?!" Keith exclaimed frightfully, only to be hit with a withering glare from the soon-to-be-mother who was going into labor, clutching a hand over her stomach.

 

"Well, dammit you're gonna learn today, cause this baby is coming and it's coming now, dammit!" screamed the woman as a stab of pain shot through her abdomen. Placing the lion on autopilot, Keith shakily made his way over to Lance, trying to recall the time he helped a coyote give birth when he was living on his own.

 

"Alright, Lance, deep-breath-"

 

"What the hell do you suppose I'm doing?! Just help get this baby out of me-OH MY GOD!" Keith was going to kill the bastard who forced their child upon Lance. But now was not the time to vent and unleash his anger, he had a baby to deliver. For the next twelve vargas, they were occupied with nothing but Lance's screams of agony and curses that were all in Spanish. Keith was a wrecking ball of nerves, but in the end, he had managed to help Lance deliver her child while in the Black Lion.  _'That is going to be quite the story to tell one day in the future,'_  in the far depths of his mind thought Keith.

 

The precious bundle was wrapped in Keith's red jacket and was passed over to the mother, who, despite being tired and worn out from the childbirth cooed at the adorable baby in her arms. "Well, aren't you the most precious thing I ever laid eyes on?" Keith spotted the sweet sensation of fondness in Lance's eyes as she held her baby close to her chest. It was truly a beautiful and breathtaking scene, despite how Lance ended up in this position; Keith felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

 

"...Do you know what you are going to name him?" asked Keith, climbing back into the pilot's chair, noticing how they were only a few dobashes away from reaching the castle ship.

 

"Leo. His name will be Leo."

 

While the new mother and son bonded, Keith thoughts were placed elsewhere, such as on the baby. The baby's complexion matched Lance's, yet his small ears reminded him of Allura and Coran, making him speculate that the baby was part Altean, though that didn't make any sense since Allura and Coran were the only two Altean's left. Keith was left bewildered at who the child's father could be until the little bundle opened his eyelids, showcasing pretty little blue orbs. Blue orbs that did not match his mother's cobalt blue eyes, but instead his father's azure eyes. Not only were the eyes familiar, but the tuft of soft white hair on top of the baby's head pointed to only one outcome and that was towards a certain half-Galra prince.

 

The next time they faced off against each other, Keith was bent on driving his sword through the bastard's heart.

 

 


	8. Matt and Secrete Admires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally meets Lance./Lance thinks she have stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Kei-Kei Yuki: So while I've been on A03 I've been hearing a lot about this Kinktomber thing that's been going on in the Voltron fandom. I've even read a few kinky fanfics and it peaked my interest. Also, people can now start requesting prompts and ideas for Lance/Matt! I love Matt. He's funny and cute~!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

 

 

 

**Matt Meet Lance**

 

During middle-school and growing up most of his life, Matt was known as a nerd. The type of guy that the others popular guys liked to bully and hot girls looked away from. After the Kerberos mission failed, Matt didn't know if he would ever see a human girl again, though one girl he wanted to see the most was his little sister. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of himself with the knowledge and skills that would surpass his own one day. He was proud to have such a little sister, and after reuniting with her once more, after the hell, he been through, he was even more proud and happy to see her again. Not only did his genius little sister travel to the far side of the galaxy in search for him, but was also a Paladin of Voltron. Coolest little sister ever!

 

Traveling back in the Green Lion, Pidge talked a great deal about how she deeply missed him, about how sad their mom was once their supposed deaths were reported on the news, and about how she snuck into the Garrison, meeting Shiro and even gaining a couple of friends. He was glad to hear she made friends, knowing how hard it was for her to befriend others without them calling her a nerd or teasing her knowledge and love for advanced science and technology. Though one name he noticed that she kept mentioning was the name 'Lance.'

 

She talked a lot about this Lance person without confirming their gender that Matt immediately jumped to the conclusion that Lance was a boy.  _'My little sister is smitten with some boy,'_  he instantly confirmed due to how fondly Pidge repeatedly brought up Lance. Despite the many other names that popped up while Pidge conversed, it always circled back to Lance.

 

Once this was confirmed, Matt's big-brother-overprotective instincts flared and he knew he was going to have a nice long chat with this Lance guy. There was also the fact that Pidge never had a crush on anybody period, until now. Honestly, Matt never thought the day would arrive when his little sister would be crushing hard on a boy, but at last, the dreading day that all big brothers feared, had come.

 

If there was one thing Matt was aware of, it was that he was not that scrawny little nerd he was before he left the Garrison. Knowing that he could definitely handle himself and show this guy that if he dared to hurt his precious little sister he would be severely dealt with in a harsh manner. No one hurt his little sis. It wasn't long before they landed on Olkarion and Pidge began introducing him to the rest of her team. Matt paid close attention to each person's name until Pidge introduced the last two.

 

Standing there was a beautiful elf princess that usually only existed in RPG fantasy video games and the other was an exotic beauty with long brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes who winked at him. "Matt this is Allura and Lance." He heard Pidge introduce the two lovely ladies, who Matt would give anything to just have one date with either of them... until he paid closer attention to one of the names Pidge had introduced one of them with.

 

"Wait. Lance. This is Lance?!" Matt thought Lance was a boy, but it turned out Lance was a really, really, hot girl. _'Well I be damned,'_  thought a blushing Matt with hearts in his eyes. Not only was his sister a member of Voltron but was also friends with two very beautiful and hot girls.

 

"Oh, so you're Pidge's big brother." The girl, Lance, took a step forward and shot him a flirtatious look. Matt could honestly hear his heartbeat racing like a bullet train when she reached forward and cupped both of his cheeks. "Pidge, you never told me he was so cute. Here's a little welcoming present from me." Matt swore that it was officially love-at-first-kiss when those sweet, soft lips meet his left cheek and his body hit the ground with a thud.

 

"Lance, you just shamelessly seduced my brother!" screech Pidge.

 

"I can't help myself around cute guys." Lance innocently shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 

**Secret Admires**

 

It was a normal day at the company and Lance was making her way to her desk to take a seat. She had just gotten herself comfortable when she noticed an envelope lying on top of her keyboard. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it. Once open, she pulled out a letter that was inside that read:  _"You eyes shine brighter than the sun and stars. Your smile always brightens my day. And when you talk to me, I feel nothing but happiness consume me."_

 

Lance would honestly admit the content of the letter was sweet and endearing, but she couldn't help but pay close attention to how all the colorful font letters were carefully cut out from either magazines or newspapers and attentively constructed and put together on a sheet of constructing paper.  _'Thinking about it, the only people who do that are...'_  Lance instantly dropped the letter, a frightened expression in her eyes as she uttered. "Oh my God, I have a stalker!" she exclaimed.

 

"What?!"

 

Looking up, Lance noticed Keith was standing in front of her desk, holding out a red folder to her, having overheard when she made the sudden announcement. Standing away from her desk, Lance placed both of her hands on Keith's shoulders, flashing him a serious look. "Keith, this is urgent. We might need the whole nine yards, dude. I think... I think I may have a stalker," she told him in an overdramatic voice.

 

Keith in return shot her a puzzled look before asking, "Lance, why do you believe you have a stalker?"

 

"Cause of this!" She held out the letter in front of his face, missing how his cheeks had gained a slight touch of color at the presence of the letter.

 

"And why do you believe a stalker sent you this?" Lance didn't take notice on how Keith sounded slightly offended, blue eyes too busy examining the letter in her hand.

  
"Dude, who hand cuts out letters from a magazine or whatever, carefully places them on a sheet of paper, and then sends them to their crush? I mean probably back in the 80s or 90s that was romantic, but after seeing all those CSI shows, in today's times, only stalkers do such a thing! I gotta admit though,... It was very sweet what they said." She smiled, paused, and thought about it for a second. "I wonder if this stalker guy is hot?" She put a hand underneath her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face.

 

"Oh my God, Lance! I really don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes. Maybe this guy was afraid of you noticing his handwriting and decided to go with this method, so he wouldn't get caught! Maybe the reason why the guy spent  _five freaking hours_  cutting out letters from sports magazines was to impress you! Why? Because he cares that much about you!" Keith's outburst left Lance stunned and speechless.

 

"Dude... They could have just typed the letter if they didn't want to write it," stated Lance.

 

"...Shit, I didn't think of that." Keith mumbled quietly to himself when Lance began to speak again.

 

"But dude, honestly, I didn't know you felt this way." Hope and anxiety swell in Keith's chest, now that Lance finally knew how he felt-

 

"-About my stalker. Okay, so maybe I did jump to conclusions about the guy, but-Hey! Keith? Where the heck are you going?!"

 

"To get away from an oblivious girl, who is blind to see when something is right in front of her!"

 

...

 

It was two days later when Lance was sitting down at her desk when a boy bearing a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates dropped them off at her desk. Admiring the flowers, Lance noticed how they were her favorite, blue tulips, and that the chocolates were from that expensive candy shop that she only visited once a month.

 

"Ooh, my favorite~! White chocolate with chocolate fudge in the middle-" Lance halted in mid-bite of the delicious chocolates she was consuming. Her next actions caught the attention of both her bosses when she slammed her hand down onto her desk as they were walking by.

 

"Lance, is everything okay?" She heard the concerned voice of the man she bore a slight crush on since day one.

 

"No, I think I have another stalker or maybe it's the same guy. I don't know," confessed Lance, taking a second bite out of the chocolates that her supposed stalker sent her, completely missing how the tall and handsome man bashfully glanced away at this accusation, while the taller woman standing behind him shot him a teasing smile.

 

"Now, Lance, why would you think that?" her beautiful boss Allura asked her.

 

"This guy knows my favorite flowers and the exact type of chocolates I like. The only way somebody can know that is if they've been stalking me for a long time! Oh god, what if this guy knows where I live?!" Lance began to panic while casually eating the most divine pieces of chocolates to ever be tasted.

 

"Lance, I don't think you have a stalker, but more of a secret ad-"

 

"I gotta talk this out with Pidge and Hunk. Maybe they'll know what to do about all of this," Lance cut off whatever the man was about to say, jumping up from her chair and informing Allura she was taking an early lunch break. Once Lance was gone, Allura turned her eyes to the blushing man standing next to her.

 

"Really, Shiro? Flowers and chocolates? A bit old-school, but sweet. Too bad Lance thinks you're a stalker though," giggled Allura, while Shiro flushed from the embarrassment of his crush thinking he was a stalker.

 

...

 

"Oh my God, it's an early Christmas!" exclaimed Lance after taking in the loads of gifts that covered her desk, unaware of the two males standing next to her furiously glaring at the pile of gifts. Rushing forward, Lance instantly opened the first box her eyes laid on and inside were a gorgeous pair of blue-collar stiletto sandals.

 

"Oh my God... These are Jimmy Choo!" Lance looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, holding the pair of shoes as if they were the holy grail themselves. Opening the rest of the purple boxes, she found name brand dresses, perfumes, and jewelry stored inside.

 

"...Guys, I think my third stalker is rolling in cash!" Lance marveled the short and stylish black Gucci dress that she held up against her.

 

"If this guy thinks he can win you over by showing off his wealth than he is obviously not worth it." Keith crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the gifts as if he was trying to set them all on fire.

 

"I agree with, Keith. Lance, are you okay?" Shiro noticed how Lance was starting intensively at the tag of the dress, before doing the same with the shoes when she shot them a scared look.

 

"How does this guy know my exact measurements and shoe size?"

 

Neither of the three had an answer for that.

 

...

 

"So, Lance, I heard how Allura-what is that?"

 

Removing her eyes off her computer screen, Lance saw her old friend Pidge standing at her desk, staring intensively at the adorable, mini blue robot cat that sat on her desk. Staring fondly at it, Lance answered, "It's a gift from my fourth stalker or maybe they're all the same guy? I don't know, but I love it! It helps with clean up around my desk and keeps me informed of both Allura's and Shiro's busy schedule appointment. Not only that..."

 

"Blue, what time is Allura's appointment today?" Lance asked the blue robot cat.

 

"It is at 3:00 pm sharp, most beautiful lady in the universe," Blue, the robot, replied back as Lance squealed from the compliment it issued.

 

"It compliments me! It's so cool-Pidge, where the heck are you going?!" Lance called out to the shorter girl who turned around to leave.

"To knock some sense into your fourth stalker!"

 

...

 

"And so this is how I put a face to all my stalkers." It was movie night with the gang, though most of them couldn't make it, so it was only Hunk and Pidge tonight. Instead of watching movies, they were in Lance's bedroom inside of her apartment. Placed on the wall was a corkboard with a bunch of sticky notes and random pictures. Lance for some reason was dressed up as the female version of Sherlock Holmes as she stood beside the board.

 

"So let me get this straight, you think your first stalker is the blind guy who lives two stories below you," began Pidge.

 

"The evidence doesn't lie!"

 

"Despite the fact that the guy is blind!" Pidge yelled in defense.

 

"You believe your second stalker is the old retired postman who once used to deliver mail to your parents' house," said Hunk.

 

"I know, creepy."

 

"Despite the fact that the guy is dead?!" Pidge brought to attention.

 

"Don't question me!" Lance yelled defensively.

 

"The third stalker... Is Robert Downey Jr. Seriously Lance?" Pidge shot Lance a disbelieving look.

 

"The facts don't lie!"

 

"What facts?!" exclaimed Pidge.

 

"So what about the fourth stalker. Who do you think he is?" asked Hunk, even though secretly both him, Pidge, hell half of the company knew the real identities of Lance's 'stalkers', except for the girl herself.

 

"I don't know his real identity yet, but we're gonna find out. You two will be my Watson. So let's roll!"

 

"Lance, there's only one Watson," informed Pidge.

 

"Don't question Sherlock!"

 


	9. Lancelot/Klangst: Your Happiness Is All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knew... It was finally time to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I must say, listening to sad songs while typing this chapter made a girl sad. Also, if any of you readers out there have some Shkance ideas for Lady Blue Series, please share them. I really love that OTP3!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> Request by Miki-Mop

It was a quarter past five and Keith was removing a frozen dinner plate from the microwave when he received a phone call from a voice he hadn't heard in five months. Five months after a big argument had blown up between them. In some ways, Keith knew he was at fault for the argument getting so out of hand the way it did. After all, he did throw the first punch but that arrogant, smirking bastard deserved it. Not that a certain blue-eyed ex-agreed with him. Never before had Keith seen the other that angry with him than he did that night. After that big fight, Keith thought he would never hear from her ever again until she called him that evening.

 

"Lance?"

 

_"How's it going, Hotshot!? You miss me?"_

 

Keith wanted to respond with _'always'._  He missed her smile. Her laughter. The way she brightened up his day simply by being there for him. It was her very presence that brought meaning to his life.

 

_"... Look, I know things have been tense between us since that big conflict between you and Lotor and later with the fight you had with me. I know you were only looking out for me. So, sorry for blowing up like that."_  He heard Lance apologize on the other end of the phone.

 

"Lance, listen, you do not have to apologize." And she didn't, seeing how before Keith threw the first punch at Lotor, Lance was away from the dinner table. It was a meet and greet event orchestrated by Lance, who wanted Lotor, the man she been seeing after their break-up five years ago, to have a solo meet and greet with each of her friends. Everyone else in their friend group had already sat down and met the guy. Keith was the only one who had yet to see him, and honestly, he hadn't been looking to forward to it.

 

Lance was Keith's first and true love of his life, who he started dating back when they were in high school and had a steady and strong relationship with until their first year of college. They had a huge fight that resulted in their relationship ending. Before the breakup, they had run into a few rough spots with their relationship, but they had always managed to get through them. But this fight had ripped a large hole which was left unable to be fixed. It was a strong feat that the two managed to remain friends despite their break-up, and both were happy that despite their relationship not being able to work out, they could at least be friends in the end.

 

That's what Keith wanted to believe in the beginning, but he couldn't. He didn't think both he and Lance were meant to be friends. He saw a future with Lance, a beautiful future where they would marry one day, have a few children and grow old together. He believed that if he gave Lance some space and decide to remain her friend, that somehow, by some miracle or a will, she would realize the same and they would end up back together again. Years passed and he carried on being her friend. They would hang out on the weekends and see movies together. Go out to eat. Swing by each other's place for a surprise visit, but that all came to halt when she met  _him_

_._

The arrogant, billionaire bastard who easily won Lance over by using his so-called charming words. He was a man named Lotor. A CEO of some huge global-wide company from what Keith had gathered. When he first met Lotor, he scoffed at the over expensive suit, the long girly hair, and the annoying British accent-Keith liked nothing about the man. Forced to sit right across from the couple and watch their stupid lovey-dovey act being thrown in his face, was awful.

 

The pain of watching the girl who he once dated and still had feelings for, being all cozy with another man, was heart-wrenching. After ordering their food, Lance soon left the table, leaving him alone with Lotor. It was a very awkward and tense silence at the table but was broken when Keith decided cut to the chase.  _"Look I know you're dating Lance, but if you dare break her, hurt her, or make her cry, don't think you are going to get away scot free because I will hunt you down and make you pay,"_  swore Keith.

 

Chuckling, Lotor removed a long strand of his hair from out of his face, smirking cockily at Keith. _"Don't worry, I won't be a fool and let her go like you did. You see, I know when I have found someone to treasure and keep by my side. Unlike you, a little boy who doesn't know how to go after something he wants."_

 

Keith saw red and before he knew it his fist met Lotor's left cheek, only for a punch to be returned by Lotor himself. It all went downhill from there, and when Lance returned, she was not happy at commotion and scene they had caused. Gripping both by their ears painfully, she had dragged them outside to yell at them.

 

_"Sweetheart, I know you're angry, but your anger should really turn towards your friend here since he is the one who threw the first punch."_  Lotor pointed his eyes over to Keith, who's own glaze was promising death to the long-haired man.

 

_"Threw the first punch? Keith, what the hell is Lotor talking about?"_

 

_"Look, Lance... This guy... He is not the right one for you!"_  Keith knew he was probably only making things worse, but he couldn't let Lance walk off with some guy he did not trust. Keith knew Lance's own happiness came before he his own, but he just couldn't walk away.

 

_"And what do you know about what is possiblely right for me, huh Keith!?"_  she yelled at him, and it didn't take long for the two to start getting into a loud shouting match that left a sour taste in both of their mouths when they parted and went their separate ways.

 

It had been five months since they last talked to each other and now here she was calling him out of the blue and apologizing when it should've been him. Nevertheless, he was glad to hear her voice again. "... It's nice to hear from you again, Lance. I'm really sorry about what happened that night, I... stepped out of line."

 

_"Hey, everyone was at fault for that situation. So let's place that behind us and try to move forward, okay? Besides, I have something much bigger to announce."_  There was a touch of excitement in her voice as if she couldn't contain her own joy. Keith didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt this ominous foreboding feeling that told him whatever Lance was about to announce he was not going to like it. Not by a long shot.

 

_"I'm getting married! Lotor proposed to me last night!"_

 

And just like that, every memory he once shared with Lance, the love of his life, the selfless girl who constantly put others before own. The sassy, beautiful girl who made him fall in love for the first time in his life. The girl who he wanted to marry someday and have a future-was shattered when she declared she was getting married to another guy.

 

"T-That's... great." It took everything Keith had for his voice not to break as he uttered those words.

 

...

 

It was finally the big day of Lance and Lotor's wedding day and Keith saw that the billionaire did not withhold anything back. They stood inside one of the largest and most famous chapels in town and ordered nothing but the best caterers and decorations. The scenery both inside the chapel and outside was breathtaking. While walking inside he was spotted by Pidge who was dressed in her blue bridesmaid dress. "There you are! Lance wants to see you before she walks down the aisle but before that... Are you okay?" Her concern made Keith feel appreciated and he was grateful to have a friend like her. Pidge knew he was still deeply in love with Lance and how the news about her marriage to Lotor nearly destroyed him, if it wasn't for her and his older brother, Shiro, stepping in to save him.

 

"I'm getting there, slowly." The pain still hurt and would probably hurt forever, but still, this was Lance's big day and he would be there for her. Following Pidge, he soon was escorted to the bride and Keith didn't think Lance could get even more beautiful than she did today. A diamond tiara veil was put on her head, and she was dressed in a long and elaborate white mermaid wedding dress, a smile of pure and genuine happiness on her face.

 

"Keith!" she happily called out to him.

 

"You look beautiful, Lance." Keith didn't think beautiful was the word that fit Lance as he looked at her. She was more than beautiful. She was gorgeous and pure, both inside and out. Any man would be proud to have her as his bride.

 

"Thanks. Though telling the truth, I'm so nervous." Lance's cheeks flushed a darker shade of color as she began fanning herself with her hands. There was a knock on the door and the person walking in was Hunk dressed in his tux; he was surprised when he spotted Keith. "Dude, you're like super late, but nevertheless, it's about to start."

 

Hearing those last three words, Keith felt as if the universe itself was about to end, but he knew he couldn't break down. Not before Lance on her big day. This was her day, and he would put his pain behind him. Because she was the woman he loved and who he would most likely love forever. Keith was about to walk out, following after Pidge and Hunk who had already left but paused at the door.

 

"Keith?"

 

"Does he make you happy?"

 

"...He does."

 

That was the only answer he needed to hear and with that, he walked out the door. No matter how much he wished he was the one who stood in Lotor's spot, standing beside Lance at the altar as the priest declared them husband and wife, Lance's happiness always came before his own, and as long she was happy... That's all that mattered to him.

 


	10. Latte/Lancelot/Shklance: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and some spicy smut with her lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Warning this chapter will have smut and while it might not be overly explicit, I should still warn you. So if you feel that you should skip this chapter, then please do. If not, please continue on.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

**Latte**

When Matt made it home and walked through the doorway of the apartment he shared with his girlfriend of three years, he was not expecting to be greeted by said girlfriend wearing a skimpy, low- cut, and very short French maid costume. He gulped as he took in how those long, gorgeous, toned legs were clad in a pair of thigh-high, lace, fishnet stockings. A shiny pair of stiletto black heels were on her feet. "Welcome Matty~!" she greeted him cheerily despite how shell-shocked he stood in the doorway.

 

"Am I in heaven?" Matt couldn't help but ask himself, even going so far as to pinch his arm just to make sure.

 

"Yes, I am heaven. I mean have you seen this ass." Matt nearly fainted when Lance turned around and bent over, only for him to get a face full of the black lace panties she was wearing underneath. Matt nearly had a nosebleed, heat pooling in his groin. Hearing the heels of Lance shoe advance in his direction. He was hit with the enticing smell of Lance's perfume when she threw her arms around his neck.

 

Matt was almost trembling with excitement when he felt her breath against the shell of his ear as she whispered, "I wanted to spoil you tonight to congratulate you on getting the big promotion you've been working hard for. I'm proud of you Matty~!" Those velvety lips of hers kissed his cheek and next to his neck; when she heard Matt groan that caused her to grin. She withdrew her lips so she could see his face, only to see him pouting adorably. "So cute." She softly kissed his lips before dragging him inside and shutting the door once he was inside the apartment.

 

"Something tells me I'm gonna really enjoy my reward." Matt felt like one hell of a lucky guy as he allowed Lance to lead him to the kitchen. Matt saw a spread of various fruits, chocolate, and a few other desserts placed neatly on the table.

 

"Since someone already had dinner, I decided to treat you to dessert instead." Lance shoved Matt into a chair, taking her seat in his lap.

 

"I have the best girlfriend ever!" happily exclaimed Matt, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her close and nuzzling the inside of her neck.

 

Lance laughed before patting his head. "Good boy! Yes, Lance is the best girlfriend ever!" boasted Lance.

 

"And I also have the most beautiful, kindest, sweet, funny, sexy, and hottest girlfriend to ever exist!" proclaimed Matt before kissing Lance on the cheek causing her to giggle.

 

"And I as well have the cutest, smartest, hottest, loveable, and sincerest boyfriend in the world. Now say 'ahhh' Matty?" Lance dipped a large strawberry in some chocolate before presenting it to Matt, who instantly opened his mouth to devour the treat. Though once the strawberry was devoured, he eyed the chocolate that was smeared on her fingers.

 

"Wanna lick it off-" Lance was cut off by Matt placing his mouth around her fingers. His tongue twirled around the two digits, moaning as he lapped the chocolate clean before removing his mouth.

 

"I'll lick all the chocolate off you, my princess." Matt kissed her fingers softly.

 

"Now what else should I feed my Prince?" Lance picks up a white chocolate truffle and placed it inside of Matt's mouth. Only to kiss him seconds later, diving her tongue into his mouth both moaning at the sweet taste of chocolate and they began to devour each other. Lance felt one of Matt's hands creep under her short dress and started rubbing the inside of her thighs. Both of their bodies were heating up with desire as Matt stood from his chair, hugging Lance close before lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

Finally breaking away from the kiss, the two gasped for air, staring heatedly into each other's eyes. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Matt asked, breathless, despite already knowing the answer.

 

"Yes. Bedroom, now."

 

* * *

 

**Lancelot**

Sitting in a large and lavish bath that was scented with weird yet colorful space flowers and gold bath bombs that caused the water turn to gold, were two people. One was a beautiful and lavender-skinned male, while the other was female. The front frame of her naked body was pressed up against her master whose hands were resting on her left buttocks, finger dipping into the soft and taut flesh and squeezing gently. Invading his tongue in her mouth, she enveloped her arms around his neck.

 

"Such a pretty pet," Lotor murmured against his lips after breaking away from their kiss. Lust burned in his bright blue eyes, though along with lust, there was an emotion of deep affection the blue-eyed beauty had trapped him with.

 

"You flatter me too much, master." She felt his thumb swipe across her bottom lip, feeling the hard tip of his groin press against her folds. She intertwined her fingers with his other hand, only to bring them to her lips and started kissing each digit. After kissing them, she placed two of his long, thin fingers into her mouth, letting them linger on her tongue as those azure eyes watched lustfully as she teased him, slowly twirling and lavishing his fingers with her tongue.

 

Soon the blue-eyed, caramel skinned woman began sucking down on his two fingers, loving how Lotor groaned as he began thrusting her fingers in her mouth at a slow pace. "Such a good girl, my darling pet." Said pet loved it whenever she was praised by her master. Practically purring as she continued to suck on his fingers, her tongue dancing across his skin, she felt his lower region rub against her own, making her release a loud moan.

 

"Absolutely exquisite." Lotor's gaze flickered between his pet's cobalt blue eyes and her mouth was he was slowly pumping his fingers in and out. "Do you like big long things shoved into your mouth, pet?" asked her master, the tempo of his fingers picking up speed, along with the large thick piece of flesh that was rubbing against her folds.

 

Suddenly she was hitched up into the arms of her master who raised her from the water, ripping his fingers out of her mouth with a possessive growl. Eyeing his pet's rosy panting cheeks, he kissed her lips one more time, before whispering in her ear. "Let's finish this elsewhere, pet. Your master longs to hear your screams of pleasure bouncing off the walls of his chambers." The lust in their eyes was heavy as he carried his pet away to his room to finish what they started.

 

* * *

 

**Shklance**

Cornered up against the wall, Lance was helplessly pinned there, pants nowhere to be found as the button down and overly large shirt she was wearing was left exposed. This showcased the sexy black and red bra and pantie set she was wearing underneath. Moans spilled from her lips as her neck was being devoured by her two lovers. Shiro had her wrists pinned above her head using only one hand, kissing along the right side of her neck, while on the left was Keith, who soon left her neck and gently began kissing down between the valley of her bosom and soon more butterfly kisses trailed down to her stomach.

 

"Such a pretty girl," she heard Shiro murmur against her neck, and hearing such a compliment made her feel so happy. When her eyes stared down at Keith, she saw him using his teeth to pull down her panties.

 

"... K-Keith!" she stutteringly called out to him, knowing what he was about to do as he pulled the sexy piece of material down passed her thighs. Those dark violet eyes were hazed over with lust and possessiveness that she had never seen before. His tongue lapped up the juices that leaked down her thighs, before bringing his mouth further up as Lance released a loud moan.

 

"So pretty and all ours. Nor is anyone allowed to take you away from us, Lance." Lance never saw Keith being this possessive before with her, and if she was being honest, it was a huge turn on. Though, the intensity of her moans increased when Shiro pulled her bra above her chest and began sucking on her nipples. The pleasure the two were giving her was overwhelming, and she had to thank that stupid wolf/dog-whatever the hell he was-alien prince who kidnapped her and tried to force his babies upon her. When Shiro and Keith had found her, even Zarkon himself would not have stood a chance.

 

The guy never stood a chance against those two and that's what led to this situation once they were back in the castle and in their room. Lance clutched one of her hands in Keith's hair and the other in Shiro's. "Oh god... I don't think... I'm gonna last long." Hearing Lance say this only made the two suck and lick with more passion, feeling Keith spread her thighs s to gain access, allowing his tongue to enter inside her. Lance moaned louder, slamming her head softly against the wall.

 

"Your moans are so pretty, Lance. They only belong to me and Keith." Shiro had pulled away from sucking her nipples and held Lance's chin gently, staring at those deep, beautiful eyes. Tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks as Keith buried his tongue deeper into her cunt.

 

Shiro knew she was about to cum soon and let Keith hear their lover moaning his name as she came, gripping the hot-tempered boy's hair roughly as she came into his mouth. "Keith! ... Oh god...!" Keith did not waste a single drop of his lover's special juices, pulling away with a cocky, sexy smirk on his lips as Lance's legs lost all feeling and she was no longer able to support herself. It was Shiro who lifted her up into his arms like a princess, making his way over their shared bed. Keith followed behind him as the other gently laid Lance on the bed.

 

"Don't get sleepy on us now, princess. That was only just the beginning," Shiro told her, watching as he and Keith began to remove their clothes. Lance had a feeling that she was going to be in for a very, very long and wonderful night.

 

 


	11. Klance: Remind Me of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance new outfit gains everyone attention, especially a certain ex-Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I’m... ALIVE! Hey everybody! Did ya miss me? No? Yes?... Maybe? Well, I’m back and I missed everyone in the Voltron fandom. Also, who is excited for Friday?! I know I am! Again, I'm always accepting requests and ideas! Enjoy, the new chapter! :)
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Glancing in the mirror, Lance clutched the long locks of brown hair in her hand, a pair of scissors in the other. With one last glance, she began cutting the long, precious strands; it took nothing more than a couple of seconds before she was finished. Taking a glance at the brown locks of hair in her hand, she then took a second glance in the mirror. “Hmm, not bad.” Lance saw that her hair now stopped an inch away from reaching her shoulders and began modeling the new look in the mirror.

 

“Now that’s done...” She made her way into the room that once belonged to Keith, but ever since the other joined the Blade of Marmora, the room was barely even used nowadays. On the bed, a new outfit was laid out that she would be sporting from now on, gently running her hand over the long-sleeved, short, red and white jacket. This action brought to mind the person who once used to wear it.

 

“Stupid Mullet,” grumbled Lance, but there was a pain of sadness and loneliness expressed in her eyes. “It’s been six months since we’ve last seen each other, and you can’t even bother to send a postcard or anything,” she muttered, slipping on the black tank-top and the jacket a certain ex-Paladin used to wear, styling it with a pair of dark shorts and knee-length black socks, even putting on Keith’s shoes.

 

“Not bad, but I feel as if it’s missing something-Oh!” Picking up the black-fingerless gloves on the dresser, Lance put them on her hands, before modeling her new look in the mirror.

 

“Damn, I look hot~!” Lance winked at her reflection in the mirror, before doing the finger-guns, and she made her way out the door to join the others. When Lance made her appearance, everyone gathered on the observation deck was caught by surprise at her new get-up, Hunk being the most noticeable one.

 

“D-Dude... You cut your hair?! You’d loved your hair!” exclaimed Hunk, pointing at the now short brown locks that framed Lance's face.

 

“Well... I thought it was time for a change. How do I look?” Lance struck a model’s pose, feeling the intense stare of Pidge directed at the new get-up, before smirking and saying,

 

“Nice haircut.”

 

“Thanks-” Lance smiled bashfully before Pidge cut her off.

 

“I can’t wait to hear Keith’s opinion on your new outfit. Hey, Keith, what do you think of Lance’s new look?” Only upon hearing this did Lance feel a presence right behind her. Slowly turning around, trying to ignore her beating heart, she saw a stunned and speechless Keith standing right behind her.

 

“I... This... It’s not what it looks like! I mean, don’t think just because I deeply missed you that I decided to wear your clothes to remind me of you or anything. I just wanted a new look; you got that, Mullet?!” Lance’s face flushed a deep shade of red, hands folded across her chest, denying her true feelings despite how obvious her reasons for wearing Keith’s clothes were.

 

“You... You... My clothes...” Keith’s entire face was heating up and was starting to resemble a cherry at this moment.

 

“What?” Lance took a step forward, stepping into Keith’s personal space, and pointed her big blue eyes up at him. “Do you like it?” she asked bashfully.

 

 _‘Oh my god, she’s so cute!’_ exclaimed Keith, placing a hand over his face, before hightailing it out of there and ran straight to his room. Once inside, he leaned against the door, placing a hand over his beating heart. After calming down, Keith noticed how his room felt different as if someone had been staying in it. Opening a drawer, Keith blushed at the articles of women’s underwear that was inside and slammed it back closed, Quickly turning his attention to the game system that was now hooked up in his room.

 

“Hold it right there, Hot-shot! Just where do you think running off like that when a cute girl, such as myself, asks you a direct question is alright?” Lance stormed into the room and poked Keith in his chest, though that was when she noticed two things about the hot-tempered ex-Paladin.

 

 _‘Wow, Keith got buff and not only that...’_ Lance raised her head up and saw Keith was staring down at her; a cute frown appeared on her face. “I can’t believe it. You're taller than me now.” Keith smirked upon hearing that, before asking,

 

“Why are you wearing my clothes?”

 

Upon hearing this, Lance looked embarrassed, not expecting Keith to see her so soon in her new outfit that basically consisted of his clothes. Keith watched how Lance looked reluctant to tell him the truth, which made him even more curious about why she was wearing his clothes, and not only that...

 

“You... You cut your hair?” There was a tone of disbelief expressed in Keith's voice, now paying attention to Lance’s new haircut. Almost everyone on the ship knew how Lance treasured her long hair, so it was shocking and surprising to see Lance sporting a short haircut.

 

“Like I said, ...I wanted to try something different.” Lance hid her face, facing away from Keith.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re wearing my clothes,” Keith said once again.

 

“....Alright, Hot-Shot, do you want the truth?” Lance sighed.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s because I missed you!” exclaimed Lance, staring directly into Keith's eyes. “I truly, deeply, missed you being here with us! With me! So in order to cope with your long absences, I wore your clothes! I slept in your bed! Everything I do is to remind me of you! It comforts me, okay? Do you not know how scary it is wondering if you’ll return back to me? I’m scared, Keith, but not for myself, but for you. We are so far away... With me knowing that if you ever run into trouble, I won’t be there to protect you... And that thought scares the hell out of me. So that’s why! Happy?” Keith was surprised to see Lance's eyes had teared up, reaching his hand out to cup her cheeks; before she had time to wipe them away, he used his thumb to wipe away the few tears that had escaped.

 

“... Lance, I... I don’t know what to say. I mean, I didn’t know you felt that way about me not being here.”

 

“Jerk, I bet you don’t miss me to the extent of how much I missed you.” Keith found her pout endearing; a gentle smile made it's on his face.

 

“I do.” These words caught Lance off guard, noticing how Keith's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. “I mean, I missed everyone on the team, but the person who I missed the most was you, Lance,” Keith said sincerely.

 

“...Stupid Mullet, if you missed me so much, then wear this.” Lance retrieved the thin silver chain necklace with a blue crescent moon amulet from around her neck, dangling it in front of Keith, before reaching up on her tiptoes to fasten it around his neck.

 

“My sister gave me that necklace when I was nine. I've never been apart from it, until now. I want you to wear this necklace, that way a piece of me is always with you.” Lance stepped back and beamed a smile up at the blushing boy, who felt his resistance snap, planting his lips onto Lance’s. She was caught off guard for a second, before deepening the kiss, feeling Keith’s strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, hugging her body against his.

 

It only lasted a couple seconds before the two broke apart, Keith shooting a cocky smirk down at Lance. Leaning his forehead against hers, he said, “I forgot to say, you look good in my clothes.”

 

“Just admit it, Hot-Shot, I make these clothes look even better.” There was a touch of smugness in Lance’s tone.

 

“Whatever you say, Lance,” smiled Keith, feeling content with just holding Lance in his arm. Lance hugged him back, sharing Keith’s exact feelings.

 


	12. Lancelot-Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the kids are away, husband and wife indulge in some sexy naughty time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Just finished season five of Voltron and it was awesome! Warning: This chapter involves heavy, adult, lemon. So braces yourselves. I was so nervous about posting this chapter, but here it is!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Standing at the stove was a beautiful, caramel skinned woman, wearing a light blue tank-top and some dark blue pajama shorts, cute, fuzzy, and soft blue slippers on her feet. She had just flipped three fluffy pancakes on the stove when she felt a presence sneak up behind her. Strong lean arms wrapped themselves around her waist; her neck was instantly peppered with light gentle kisses.

  
  
“Well good morning, sleepy beauty~!” greeted Lance, wearing a wide smile when she felt her husband hug her tighter .

  
  
“I wasn’t expecting you to be out of bed this early. After such a hectic week you’ve had so far, I just knew you were going to sleep in today,” said Lotor, watching Lance remove the light-brown pancakes from the pan and stack them with the rest of the pancakes that rested on a nearby plate.

  
  
“I couldn’t stop myself from waking up early today.” Lance began preparing everyone’s breakfast on a plate, consisting of pancakes, sausages, crispy bacon, and scrambled eggs.

  
  
“Love, you should’ve stayed in and sleep today,” said the tall and beautiful man; long, wavy, white locks were structured into a braid that rested over his left shoulder. Lance felt her heart fasten a bit when she felt his cool hands against her stomach and began to wander up north, underneath her shirt. A pair of lips kissed her bare shoulders, before lightly nibbling on the shell of her ear.

  
  
“I have no time for a quicky, Lotor,” Lance lightly scolded the man. “Beside’s, after I drop the kids off at school today, then I’ll come back home and rest since I’m free today.”

  
  
“Hmm, it so happens that I am also free today. So how about we spoil ourselves this afternoon, while the kids are in school,” he muttered seductively in her ear, groping the swell of her breast, though his hands quickly retreated when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Glancing her head up at her husband, Lance couldn’t resist at laughing at how her husband was pouting like a child.

  
  
“Looks like the kids decided to get up early today.” Lance made her way out of her husband’s arms and set the plates of breakfast on the table. The first to reach down the stairs was their son, a cute and handsome boy of the age of seven, yet was very mature for his age. Something which Lance begrudgingly admitted that he must’ve inherited from Lotor. 

  
  
The little boy rubbed his sleepy blue eyes; soft, messy, white hair framed his face, just barely touching his shoulders. “Good morning, Mother. Morning, Father,” he greeted the two, before taking a seat at the table. After he sat, a pair of excited footsteps reached the last of the stairs, greeting everyone excitedly.

  
  
“Mowning! Papa! Mama! Leo!” Standing there in her Frozen pajamas was an adorable four-year-old girl. Her long white mane of hair was an utter and complete mess; sighing, Lance already knew she was going to have a tough time taming it all. 

  
  
“Morning, my precious babies!” Lance ruffled their Leo’s hair who only pouted, stuffing his mouth with pancakes while Lotor reached down and pick up their daughter, Luna.

  
  
“Papa, I had a dream I was a pwincess!” Luna excitedly exclaimed as Lotor sat her down in his lap, feeding her some bacon. 

  
  
“Hmm, is that so, but you’re already daddy’s princess.” Lotor smiled when Luna began excitedly retelling her dream of last night. Sitting across from the two, Lance couldn’t help but smiled. In the business world, Lotor was known as the ‘Lucifer’, a powerful man who held supreme authority and control over his business and employees.

 

  
Though when it came to their adorable four-year-old daughter, he was wrapped around her little finger. Lance couldn’t help but laugh, the family of four enjoying a nice breakfast, before Lotor decided to take the children to school today.

* * *

 

  
Lance was lying on the couch relaxing, watching a soap opera, a bowl of fresh fruit sitting on the coffee table beside her, along with three magazines, one which had her posing on the cover. Lance was a new face that was rising in the modeling world, who for the past seven days had been running back and forth between photo-shoots. There were times when she barely had any time to herself, or to even eat for that matter, due to her hectic schedule.

  
  
Hearing the door close, she knew Lotor had made it back home; a set of keys was placed on the kitchen counter before feeling herself being lifted up into the air. “Wait, I wanna see if Daisy’s going to catch her husband cheating on her with his male assistant,” said Lance, while Lotor made his way up the stairs, heading towards their bedroom.

  
  
“Worry about such things at a later time.” Once through the door, Lotor gently sat her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Reaching for the buttons of his shirts, Lance began to undo them, and once done, marveled at the sight before her.

  
  
“God, you're a gorgeous and sexy man.” The blue-eyed Cuban woman couldn’t help but feel herself get aroused at the sight of those Greek God abs, muscles toned and hard. Those dark-blue orbs stared down at her with want and need expressing in his eyes. Even before Lance’s hectic schedule, Lotor barely had any time to spend with his wife, due to being caught up with work. 

  
  
So by this time both were sexually frustrated and needed some release. “My beautiful wife, I’ve missed you.” Lotor pressed his lips against Lance; their kiss was deep and passionate, Lotor loving the feel of Lance running her fingers through his hair. Hands were placed on her waist, before pushing up the tank-top, exposing the bare flesh of her breasts. 

  
  
“Such a beauty...” Lotor sucked on the hard nub, hearing Lance moan. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to share you with the rest of the world.” While his mouth was busy, Lotor used his other hand to pull down her dark blue shorts. Lance released a loud moan once she felt his fingers enter inside her, pumping themselves in a slow and steady rhythm.

  
  
“Does that feel good, love?” 

  
  
“L-Lotor-Ah... Harder... More...” Lance's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, feeling the heat of her body increasing. Her voice rose an octave when Lotor sped up the pace of his fingers.

  
  
“So beautiful... I can’t wait to fill you completely with my cock.” While his hands were at work pleasing Lance, Lotor kissed down her stomach, before stopping at her cunt. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” Lance nearly came when she felt Lotor mouth sucking down on her clit. Eyes watering, she dug her blue manicure nails into his soft long locks, chest heaving from the pleasure Lotor was giving her.

  
  
Lotor felt her grip tighten on his locks, sucking on her clit and working his fingers into her. “Lotor... I’m... I’m gonna cum!” Whined Lance, feeling her orgasm nearing, while Lotor kept his mouth busy, groaning at how delicious she tasted. Lance felt herself about to climax when Lotor pulled away to take in a deep breath, eyeing her with satisfaction as he denied her release.

  
  
“Not yet love... “ smirked the handsome man, licking his fingers clean of her cum. “Such a lovely sight. Eyes clouded with lust, breasts bare, legs spread out wide, cheeks flush...” Azure eyes took in every detail that laid before him, palming the hardness of his groin, before removing his pants and shirt.

  
  
“So big...” The heat of excitement in Lance increased with the sight of Lotor’s hard cock, the head was already dripping with pre-cum. 

  
  
“In me... I need you in me,” begged Lance, Lotor found her action cute and couldn’t help but chuckle. Climbing over his beautiful wife, caging her with his arms and legs, the head of his cock brushed against her entrance. “So impatient, but now you get to have me... All of me,” he whispered dangerously low in her ear, easing his cock inside her cunt, which welcomed him with her heat.

  
  
“You feel so heavenly...” moaned Lotor, thrusting into her deep and slow, gripping her hips. “And you’re all mine. Mine to  _ love _ . Mine to  _ kiss... _ And mine to  **_fuck_ ** .” Lotor’s punctured each last word with a hard and deep thrust of his cock, fingers dipping into the flesh of her ass, gripping it tight. Slamming his cock at a rougher and possessive pace, Lance moans were beginning to fill the bedroom.

  
  
“Oh my god,” Lance gasped, hands tangling in the sheets; the pleasure was overwhelming. Her body was glistened with sweat, taking every plunge of Lotor’s cock, hearing the bed creak lewdly with the way he was pounding into her. 

  
  
“Lotor, oh my god! Honey! Lotor!” Lance locked her arms and legs around him, repeatedly screaming his name. When she felt him pick her up, he slammed her against the headboard of their bed. “My beautiful wife, I’m going to fuck you so hard and nice,” Lotor hotly whispered, sucking and biting at her neck, while Lance was sobbing from the pleasure he was giving her.

  
  
“Yes! Yes! Lotor...!” The man was practically ruining her, leaving possessive marks on her neck; the headboard of the bed was slamming against the wall. Lance began to feel her eyes roll into the back of her head, her release fastly approaching as she clung to Lotor’s beautiful and sweaty body like a lifeline.

  
  
“I’m so close, love. Scream my name... Let your husband hear you scream his name!” Lotor growled possessively, reeling the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest, the pleasure of her cunt engulfing his cock, her loud sweet moans... that look of undeniable pleasure that only _he_ was able to give her. He always felt pride swell within him, knowing that only _ he _ could ruin her to such a beautiful extent. By now the room was consumed with the sounds of their sex, Lance’s moans, and their musk.

  
  
When Lance entered his life, Lotor experienced love for the first time and the return of this love; she awakened this uncontrollable urge in him. Due to Lance’s career choice, Lotor had to share her beauty with the rest of the world, despite the urge in him that wished to lock it within their mansion walls. 

  
  
“Mine... I’m can’t wait to fill your stomach with my seed! Filling you all the way to the brim, until you are unable to take any more. Fuck, Lance!” Lotor growled lustfully, ramming his cock straight into Lance's prostate, hammering her to their bedboard.

  
  
With a loud scream of ecstasy, Lance screamed, “L-LOTOR!” She came hard, feeling Lotor following through with his promise of filling her with his seed. Even when he held her trembling body in his arms as they laid side-by-side on the bed; more and more cum was shot into her, feeling his hand rub her stomach as he kissed her shoulders.   


  
“You're always the most beautiful when you’re filled with my cum.” He nuzzled her neck; Lance giggled weakly before surrendering herself to sleep.   


 


	13. Klance: I’m In Love with a Cheerleader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Keith, is in love with a cheerleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This next chapter is a request one. At first, it was going to be a Lancelot vs Klance one-shot, but I'm saving it for later.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> Request by klanceypants

 

When Keith entered Voltron High, on the very first day he was labeled as the hot-emo-Asian-kid that lots of girls, and even guys, tried to get close to, only to fail. He never bothered with a glance or with a sentence on those who approached with ulterior motives in their eyes. Keith didn’t want to associate himself with those types of people. Around lunchtime, Keith sat alone at a lunch table stationed in the far back of the cafeteria, when a loud boisterous, yet feminine, laugh caught his attention.

 

When he found the source of the laughter, Keith felt as if something struck him dead center, hitting his heart. Eyes locked onto a tall, pretty girl with long brown hair worn in a high ponytail, dangling golden hoop earrings sparkled in the sunlight, and her eyes were the brightest of blue he ever saw. Her smooth and soft light-brown skin made his throat go dry; dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her arms were wrapped around the necks of two people, one laughing right along with her, while the other simply looked annoyed.

 

Keith felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red, forcing his eyes away from the breathtakingly pretty girl, placing a hand over his beating heart. _‘What the hell is going on with me?!’_ Keith mentally exclaimed in panic, wondering why he was reacting in such a way. When it was time for free period, Keith sat on the bleachers outside where the football team was having practice. The team was led by his long-time brother figure Shiro, who greeted him once he caught sight of Keith.

 

After finding a good spot, Keith reached into his bookbag, pulling out his notebook to finish the rough draft of his essay when a familiar laugh caught his attention. Though, what really caught his sight was a beautiful and graceful figure doing a backflip down the sidelines of the football field before finishing off with a perfect split. “Oh yeah, Lancey Lance scores perfectly again!” cheered the girl, waving the brightly colored pom-poms excitedly above her head, a beaming grin on her face.

 

Keith felt a second strike hit him once again at the sight of the pretty girl dressed in her cheerleading outfit. _‘Damn... She's hot.’_ For the remainder of practice, Keith's eyes were glued to Lance, forgetting about his essay assignment. During the first month, since entering Voltron High, Keith remained alone, though he did find himself getting along with one of his classmates in his Calculus class, a genius girl who went by the name of Pidge, who was also friends with a certain cheerleader he had been eyeing this past month.

 

Every free-period, Keith would sit on the bleachers where the football team practiced outside on the field, along with the cheerleading squad, yet his eyes were only on one person, watching her do a cartwheel and waving her pom-poms out in the air. When practice was over for both teams, Shiro came over to talk to Keith, introducing him to his long-time best friend Matt. “Isn’t she a beauty, Shiro?” commented a love-struck Matt when they caught sight of a certain someone running over to them, waving her arms.

 

“Shiro! Matty!” she greeted Matt with a hug which he eagerly returned, and she winked up at Shiro next before her eyes landed on Keith. He felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red when she smiled at him. “Oh, you're that hot new kid that every girl and guy has been talking about. Hello, Hot-Stuff, the name’s Lance~!” She blew him a kiss and gave him a two finger salute, a large smile on her face.

 

Keith did nothing but stare at her for three solid minutes and then abruptly left the area, leaving behind two very confused people. “Umm,... Did I say something wrong?” questioned Lance, completely unaware that her little actions caused Keith’s heart to beat uncontrollably in his chest, that the poor boy was shy, unable to handle his own emotions, so he ran away in order to not embarrass himself.

 

Two months later, Keith found himself sitting in front of Lance in the library, due to a project that was given to them in their Chemistry class.

 

“Hiya, Hot-Stuff, let’s hope you won’t run away from me like last time,” Lance greeted him, completely missing how the boy's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as she kept on rambling. “Oh, that reminds me, I never got your name, new guy.”

 

“...Keith. The name is Keith.” Keith was proud that he finally had the courage to speak his name, resisting the urge to flee whenever Lance was in close proximity to him.

 

“Well, Keith, let’s get cracking, I can’t afford another F in this class. Not to mention Mr. Jackson can be a dick,” grumbled Lance, both taking out their books to get started. Upon spending time with Lance, Keith found out that she loved to talk and how easily she became sidetracked. Though unlike most people, she didn’t let her partner do all the work but worked equally alongside with him. She was also funny and had a beautiful smile.

 

It was after this project that Lance invited Keith to be with her group of friends, the other two easily accepting him especially since he already had a good relationship with one of them. Whenever Lance spotted Keith sitting on the bleachers at practice, she would always greet him enthusiastically in a very Lance-like fashion.

 

“K.E.I.T.H~! What’s that spell?! Keith!” Lance spelled out his name, doing a series of somersaults, cartwheels, and flips before blowing a kiss in his direction. This, of course, caught the attention of the rest of the cheerleaders on the team who giggled while some of the members of the football team began glaring at the lone teen. Lance was a very pretty girl and not to mention, her personality was charming, so it was no surprise that she was popular.

 

Keith was at his locker getting his books out when a conversation between two boys caught his attention once Lance’s name was mention. “Dude, don’t you know Lance is dating the rich student body president. Every guy and girl who tried to get in between them have failed; besides have you seen the guy? They're the reason why every girl in the school is in love with him. Look there they go!” one of them whispered. Keith looked in the direction the person pointed to and felt a stab of pain in his chest.

 

Walking down the hall, standing by Lance’s side, was a tall, handsome, dare he even admit beautiful, boy. He was the image of a perfect student, smiling while Lance chatted alongside him. They were the picture perfect couple and it tore Keith’s heart apart. Trying to ignore the pain, he heard the boy who was standing close to his locker sigh.

 

“Adriel Altea. He is rich, good-looking, has a charming personality, and is smart. It’s rumored those two have been going steady for a year now. Trust me, my friend, when I say it’s better that you give up now.” The teen patted his depressed friend on the shoulder, before going off to class. Though there was one other person who felt depressed upon receiving such news, closing the door to his locker, he slowly made his way to class.

 

Two weeks afterward, Lance ran into some trouble when a guy decided to ask her out. This exchange was witnessed by Keith, who felt a sharp pain in his chest once he heard Lance say, “Sorry, but I have a hot gorgeous boyfriend.” Having said that, that should've been the end of the issue, but it seemed like this guy did not want to take no for an answer.

 

Keith's eyes narrowed dangerously when the guy seized Lance’s wrist in a tight grip, and once he saw that painful expression flash across her face, he charged forward. Without warning, he swung his fist forward, giving the bastard a broken nose, before leading Lance away from the guy. Once they were far enough away from the student, Keith faced Lance, holding her shoulders.

 

“Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the nurse’s office? Did he scare you?!” Keith was firing off questions of concern, while Lance stood there stunned, before a smile broke out across her face. Reaching a hand up, she cupped Keith’s left cheek, who paused what he was saying once he saw Lance’s smile.

 

“Seems like you’re my hero, Hot-Stuff. Gotta admit, it was kinda hot seeing you sucker punch that jerk for me,” confessed Lance, though what she said next made his heart skip a beat. “Hey, how about we date. I’m hot. You’re cute. I say we make a great pair. So what do you think?”

 

Keith was speechless, happy,... and so very confused. “Wait. Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend? Oh, you mean Adriel! People just jump to that conclusion on their own and we let them think that, besides, it’s the perfect excuse to turn down others. We're just good friends!” Lance cleared up the misunderstanding, bringing relief to Keith’s heart; he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he said...

 

“I would love to be your boyfriend.”

 

 

 


	14. Klance: Ogling Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge bring up Lance new feelings for a certain Paladin, and Lance thinks her crush is unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This part turned out completely different than from what I had in mind, but there will definitely be a part 4 in the future.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades
> 
> A/N: The suggestion of Lance POV of the Ogling series was requested by Brownie-Bear-Apocalypse! :)

 

It was late at night, and Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were all seated inside the kitchen, reminiscing about some of the old days back in the Garrison, when Keith’s name popped up in the conversation. This led to Hunk and Pidge pointing out Lance’s feelings towards the Black Paladin. "Actually, I can tell whenever you are in love, buddy," Hunk pointed out, sitting on the other side of the counter, while Lance stood in the kitchen mixing baking indigents in a large blue bowl.

  
  
"How?" Lance paused, placing on hand on her hip, sassily.

  
  
"You start acting girlier than usually, baking a lot, smiling, and giggling from time to time. I mean it's obvious that you’re in love with Keith." Once Lance heard this, she placed her hand over her heart dramatically, wearing an expression of disbelief.

  
  
"K-K-K-Keith? That Mullet!? No sir! No way! Nadda! I am not in love with Keith!" Lance fiercely denied, pointing the spatula in her hand towards Hunk who shared a look with Pidge, before they both turned their eyes back to Lance.

  
  
"Dude, I once caught you scribbling his name all over a napkin with little hearts all sprinkled around it. Plus you’re always ogling him during training when he takes his shirt off, like a pervert," Pidge ratted out Lance, cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of being caught ogling her so-called rival.

  
  
“You’re also in a baking frenzy. Whenever you’re in love, you always go into a baking frenzy. Just like when you were dating He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, you baked six batches of cookies, three cakes, and two pies,” added Hunk, which made Lance pout as even her best-friend, her bro, her partner-in-crime wasn’t even helping her out.

  
  
“Though I gotta admit those cookies were to die for! Awesome job, my little Padawan!” Hunk gave her a fist bump which she returned.

  
  
“Speaking of baking, what are you making, Lance?” Pidge curiously asked, watching as Lance poured the cake batter into a pan before placing it inside the oven. The highly upgraded space oven didn’t take long to bake the cake that Lance pulled from out of it, wearing a pair of blue oven mitts.

  
  
“The last time we were at the Space Mall, I picked up a few ingredients that resembled those back on Earth. So I decided to make an invisible apple cake.” After placing the cake on the counter, the sweet aroma of baked apples, combined with the almonds that were sprinkled on top, filled the kitchen.

  
  
“Awesome~!” grinned Pidge.

  
  
“Sound delicious!” drooled Hunk.

  
  
“Bon appetit, lady and gentleman~!” Lance announced dramatically, presenting a slice to Pidge and Hunk who without haste, eagerly took a bite, only to moan as they suddenly felt as if they were floating amongst a sea of apples.

  
  
“I might be the chef on this ship, but no one can beat In-Love-Lance when it comes to baking.” Tears of happiness streamed down Hunk face.

  
  
“So should we be thanking Keith? I mean he is the one she is in love with.” Pidge placed the second bite into her mouth, only to drop her fork when Lance snatched her plate of delicious apple cake away.

  
  
“Keep saying things like that and there will be no more cake for you, missy,” Lance sternly told Pidge, almost like a mother scolding her child. Though she was weak against Pidge’s adorable puppy dog eyes, and she didn’t have the heart to follow through with her threat, returning the plate of desert back to the youngest on the team.

  
  
"... Okay..... So, say I do indeed have a crush on Keith.... but Keith _ hates _ me," stressed Lance; both Hunk and Pidge spotted the look of sadness that flashed in her eyes.

  
  
"He doesn't hate you," Hunk tried to reassure her.

  
  
"The guy either hates me or finds my extremely annoying! I... I don't think I'm his type. Great. I'm not Shiro’s type! I'm not Keith’s type! Just whose type am I?!" yelled Lance, before sinking down to the floor, staring depressingly at it.

  
  
“How come all of the hot ones are not attracted to me!” Lance shouted out in frustration. She would admit that the first time she saw Shiro, she had been attracted to him. Can anyone blame her?! The guy was sweet, yet strict, handsome, and had muscles that could cause anyone to have wet dreams at night. Sadly, Lance knew she had no chance with the guy and what she had for him was nothing more than a crush and admiration.

  
  
Though things were different when she first laid her eyes on Keith, who had the looks as well, yet it was his cold personality that irked her in the wrong way. The more she paid attention to Keith, the more irked she became. Yes, she was jealous of Keith’s piloting skills. So what if she became irritated when she heard some of the girls back at the Garrison calling Keith ‘hot’ and ‘adorable’?

  
  
Though maybe she did feel a little guilty once she realized that Keith’s personality wasn’t cold but that the other just wasn’t good at handling his own feelings. So maybe she found herself growing a small crush on Keith the more she got to know the guy, but it was still obvious that he held no interest for her, which in return made her question herself.

  
  
Was she pretty enough? Was she too tall? Was her body not to his liking? What type of girl did he like and how could she become that girl? It was a known fact that once Lana ‘Lance’ McClain fell in love, she gave her entire heart. Which made it that much harder when the person who she gave her all to would break it into tiny little pieces. Just like He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, who she began dating for a little while back at the Garrison before she caught him with his tongue shoved down some other girl’s throat.

  
  
Never again did Lance want to go through such pain and turmoil. The pain that filled her heart when she stumbled upon that scene and then having the guy coldly rejected her, before walking off with the other girl, tore at her heart and self-worth. This made Lance question everything about her personality and her appearance, and it got to such a bad stage, that it took both Hunk and Pidge to snap her out of it. 

  
  
“Hey. Who made cake?” Hearing that familiar voice, Lance saw Keith step into the kitchen. It was Pidge who answered him with a mouth stuffed with cake. Though, Lance found herself too busy staring at Keith’s appearance.

  
  
_ ‘He really is cute. Hot even, but... Why won’t he like me?’ _ Lance found herself asking, feeling tears sting her eyes.

  
  
“Lance can bake?” Keith was caught by surprise with this new piece of information, turning his eyes towards the girl on the floor, but when he looked at her, Keith saw that tears were beginning to gather in Lance’s eyes, which admittedly caused him to worry and his heart to sting.

  
  
“Buddy, what’s wrong?” It was Hunk’s concerned voice that asked first, after noticing the way Keith expression had change and once he looked in Lance’s direction, now noticing that there were tears gathered up in her eyes. Even Pidge looked deeply concerned for the blue-eyed girl.

  
  
Feeling something wet run down her face, Lance noticed that she was crying. “So stupid...” she muttered, talking about her current state of emotions, and before anyone could get another word in, Lance ran out of the kitchen. Keith was about to chase after her until Hunk stopped him.

  
  
“I think we should let her be for now. When she gets like this, it’s better to approach her after she calms down,” advised Hunk, though Keith looked as if he still wanted to run after her until Pidge backed him up.

  
  
“Just be patient and wait, Keith, before you go and make things worse by being your impatient self.” Pidge pulled on his jacket, shooting him a glare.

  
  
“But why was she crying? What happened to Lance to make her that way?” There was desperation in Keith's voice, wanting to know what made the girl, who was always fooling around, wearing a smile, making others happy, cry and look so sad. Sharing a look, neither Pidge nor Hunk knew how to answer that question.

 


	15. Lancelot: The Emperor Mate Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a sit down with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This was supposed to be a Shance one-shot, but it turned into being a Lancelot one instead, that will have multiple parts.

 

"Oh, if it isn't the Red Paladin. What reason do you have to seek me out?" Lotor stared down at the blue-eyed girl who silently stood in front of him. The noisy voice and sassy hand gestures were noticeably lacking from her today. Which, for what Lotor had noticed about the woman, was rather odd. Standing there in front of him, she wore a concentrated and determined look on her face, and all of a sudden, she seized hold of his wrist and walked off with him to her room. Once inside, she gestured him to a chair, while she sat on her bed.

 

Hands folded over her chest, she instructed him. "Talk."

 

Lotor was caught off guard by this demanding response, provoking a sense of discontent and slight arousal at being commanded by the blue-eyed woman. Even though she couldn’t quite rival a beauty like Allura, she was still a very attractive woman in her own rights. Not to mention, the woman gave off the signals and the sense of smell that was very similar to an omega. Something which made the alpha in him showed interest in the young woman.

 

"Ever since you and Allura returned from that Camelot place.”

 

"You mean, Oriande?"

 

"Tomatoes and oranges, who cares, but you've been moping around lately. In other words, silently self-loathing yourself." Lance looked him in the eye, making herself comfortable in her own room.

 

Lotor was honestly surprised that the least likely member of the Voltron team could ever possess such strong insight. Though the woman shared some interest in him, he didn't think she paid that much attention to him to make such an accurate presumption.

 

"At first I thought you had a thing for Allura--I mean, who wouldn't! You sometimes stare at her, but after some time, I noticed that it wasn't you being infatuated with her, but… envious of her? Which was very weird! ‘Cause I was like, why on Earth would Prince-hotness be envious of Allura? So I started thinking and thinking and did some _more_ thinking--and Bam!" Lance slammed her fist into her hand. "I came to a conclusion!"

 

"Oh, and pray tell, what conclusion did you come to, Red Paladin of Voltron?" Lotor elegantly raised his eyebrow, curiosity peaked, yet… somewhere deep inside him, he felt the disgusting emotion of fear swell within him. Fear was viewed as weakness, an intolerable, and a defect to those who served the Galra Empire. This was a rule that had been instilled in Lotor’s mind since he could crawl.

 

The new Emperor thought he was better at concealing his emotions, obviously, he had thought wrong. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his legs and placed his hand underneath his chin. With every move, he gave off an air of elegance, authority, and beauty. Lance swallowed, forcing her eyes away from this sinfully beautiful creature, which she allowed into her room.

 

“You... Look, I know it’s not my place, but whatever happened in there, it... made you loathe your Galra birth side. You look at Allura, wishing... that you were her. Not saying that you wish you were female! I mean, you make one hella fine man, but... that you wish you were fully Altean.” Lance was careful with each word she said, taking a look at the Galran Emperor and saw his face was masked with a look of indifference.

 

“... I admit, there are times that I detest my Galra birth side. All Galra at the age they can walk are taught how to fight. To never fear death. To never show weakness. That it is either life or death. ‘Victory or Death.’” Lotor’s voice gave off a hard edge, sneering unpleasantly at the last line that was quoted.

 

“Allura achieved something that you couldn’t,” pinpointed Lance, hands folded and placed on her lap.

 

“Because we were taught different beliefs. I am tainted while she is pure. She was taught love and compassion while I was taught hate and mercilessness. Am I jealous, of course, but... That’s just who we are...” Lotor didn’t know why he was telling this to the young woman, but there was something about her that made one feel at ease. Almost as if one could confess all of their problems to her, without having her judging them or pitying them.

 

Thinking about it, it was this caring side of her that also showed similar actions that one would find in an omega. Omega’s were known to be more in tune with their emotions than alphas, able to openly express their emotions in ways alphas could not. Though in the Galra Empire, omegas were seen as nothing more than bed-warmers and breeders.

 

“Despite what you might think, you should never hate yourself. All that self-loathing will do nothing but take you down a dark road and I don’t want to see that happen.” Lotor saw the woman display a mature side of herself as she advised him.

 

“I'm surprised that you are showing such concern for me.” Lotor kept his eyes on the woman before him, finding her intriguing.

 

“Dude, we are comrades now. So instead of keeping all that self-loathing buried within you, come talk to me. The others do it all the time. Besides, even though we had our issues in the past, I think you're a pretty good guy. There's more good inside you than you think. So don't beat yourself up about it, pretty-boy.” She smiled and Lotor was surprised to feel a source of warmth bloom in his chest.

 

Lotor tried to ignore the alpha in him that was purring in delight at the show of concern Lance was giving him. Lotor never had anyone to depend on, never had anyone to show him affection, nor concern. So this was all a first for him, though there was no denying it, he was definitely taken by the Red Paladin.

 


	16. Shance: So Glad To Have Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro feels so lucky to have met such a beautiful wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Finally the Shance chapter! :)
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

  
After a hard and tiring day of taking down criminals, Shiro was happy to be back home. Walking inside the two-story house which he shared with his wife when he saw the cutest thing ever; his wife was seated upon a nest of soft, huge, and fluffy pillows. She was currently wearing one of his old college t-shirts, the swell of her stomach was round and noticeable, and a pair of glasses were on her face, deeply captivated with the telenovela that was playing on their flat-screen.

 

In her hand was a fried chicken leg that she took a bite of; a box of crispy fried chicken sat on their coffee table, along with a can of Pepsi and Louisiana hot sauce. Lance didn’t even notice his presence, deeply entranced with the show and the fried chicken she was eating. A crispy crunch could be heard each time she took a bite.

 

Shiro made his way next to her, taking a seat on the floor, before wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, babe!” She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re so adorable when you eat,” Shiro said affectionately, nuzzling his head against her cheek, returning the affection.

 

“Takashi, that better not be you low key calling me fat. I’m eating for two here.” An adorable pout was on her face, hearing Shiro chuckle, gently rubbing one of his hands over her pregnant stomach.

 

“Of course I’m not calling you fat; if anything you are even more beautiful pregnant than you were before,” he reassured the most beautiful and sweetest woman to ever walk into his life.

 

“‘Kashi, please don’t tell me you have a hidden pregnancy kink,” Lance teased him, picking up the bottle of hot-sauce and pouring a few drops of it on the chicken, before sinking her teeth down into it, taking a large bite.

 

“I’m going to choose not to answer that question.” Shiro found himself relaxed, sitting next to his adorable pregnant wife, not really caring for the drama playing on the screen.

 

“You know I love you honey~!” She placed a second smooch on his cheek. “So, I’ve been thinking of baby names lately and I want you to have a look. None of these names are official, and if you have a few names in mind for our baby girl, I’m all ears.” Lance handed over the open notebook; Shiro saw there were at least twelve names that Lance had written down.

 

“Whatever name you choose sweetie, that’s reasonable, I will fully support your decision,” Shiro gave her his full support.

 

“What do you mean reasonable?” Lance glared up at her husband, seeing that the other was accusing her of something. Even though she was totally innocent.

 

“Lance, we are not naming her Beyonce or Naruto Uzumaki,” said Shiro, staring at her.

 

“Hey, both are inspirational icons!” defended Lance.

 

“Whatever you say, princess.” Shiro looked at the names that were written on the paper. “Lance, we are also not naming our child Sasuke.”

 

“But--You know what, Sasuke is an A-Hole. I mean, how could you choose crybaby pinkie over a hot, cute, blonde sunshine?!” complained Lance, while Shiro continued looking over the list.

 

“Lance...”

 

“Yes, babe.” Lance feed herself some more chicken, while Shiro gave the list a second look.

 

“How come all of these names start with S?” Shiro began noticed how every name on the list started with the same letter.

 

“Because... I want her name to be close to yours. I got a list of Ts as well!” Lance innocently pointed to the second notebook that rested by her side.

 

“Oh god, you're so cute.” Shiro held her close, nuzzling the side of her neck. If there was one weakness the feared special agent of the Voltron task force had, it was his adorable wife. She was both his strength and weakness, and he loved her with his entire heart.

 

“Uh-huh, me being cute is how this cute little bun got in the oven. Though I gotta say, you were a beast in bed that night. I was sore and in bed for three days.” Lance softly rubbed her belly, feeling Shiro stiffen at her side, shooting her a guilty and concerned look.

 

“I didn’t hurt you that time, right?” Shiro remembered that wild night very vividly, recalling how his actions were similar to that of an animal in heat, mating wildly with its mate. He would also never forget the guilt he felt when his poor wife couldn’t even move a muscle the next morning, though... he did love spoiling her for those next three days.

 

“Honey, I loved it!” Lance grinned pervertedly. “Besides, I got pampered by you during those days of luxury,” she then added.

 

“I always love spoiling my wife,” confessed Shiro.

 

“Oh, you cute, sexy giant!” Lance didn’t know what to do with herself, giggling at her husband, who seemed to always care about her, showering her with love, and even putting her needs before his own, not that Lance would allow him. She still would never forget when the man walked into her donut shop; she had been instantly interested in the sexy, stoic, giant of a man.

 

Every time she would flirt with him, he would blush adorably. Though, the day he clumsy asked her out would also be a day she would never forget. She had been so happy that she immediately kissed him before she could agree. One date turned into another, and so it continued later on in the future, he would ask her to marry him, and now here they were, expecting their first born.

 

“Despite whatever name our child will have, I know she’ll be beautiful, just like her mother,” Shiro spoke softly into her ear and Lance couldn't help but feel blessed to have married such a man.

 

“And I know she will be brave and strong, just like her father, “ Lance returned the sentiment, and never before did Shiro feel as lucky as to have married such a beautiful woman as the one beside him.

 


	17. Klance: Cosplays and Crushes Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosplayer Lady Blue has a not-so-secret crush on her rival, Red Madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This one-shot was supposed to be a Latte, but reading Costumed Identities, I was inspired to do a Klance one-shot. Also, do anyone of you has any kinky ideas featuring fem!Lance paired with a certain guy? If you do, please hit me up on my Tumblr page. 
> 
> Link: https://keikeiyuki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Lance stood in a large building, impatiently tapping her white Mary Janes on the ground, hands folded over her chest. Standing within the noisy building were people cosplaying from a range of anime characters, game characters, cartoon characters, you name it. Leaning against the wall was her two best friends Hunk and Pidge. “Lance, are you waiting for your boyfriend?” teased Pidge, not even caring when the girl threw her a glare.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend! He is my rival!” Lance strongly stated when a loud squeal was heard, coming from a group of girls. All four were dressed as characters from the animated series RWBY. The one who was dressed as Ruby ran towards her first, squealing excitedly.

 

“Oh my God! You’re so cute~! You’re Lady Blue, right? I really love your impression of a Sylveon cosplay. You are really adorable~!” The girl’s words and actions filled Lance’s heart with happiness; soon the other girls joined in, throwing compliments her way as well. They even asked for a photo which she happily accepted. Lance felt happy with the attention her cosplay gained, seeing that all her hard work--staying up past midnight, sewing and looking up different designs--was worth it.

 

After waving the girls goodbye, Lance went back to patiently waiting for a certain someone to arrive. Brushing a piece of the cotton candy pink wig off her shoulders, she heard a bunch of high-pitched girly squeals coming from the northern direction. Without further waiting, Lance marched forward, but as soon as she found the source, she halted in her footsteps.

 

She felt her cheeks heat up, her heartbeat increasing, and she couldn’t help but think... _‘God, he looks so fine.’_ Lance sighed like a girl in love.

 

Standing amongst a group of squealing girls, looking a tad bit uncomfortable, was her rival Red Madness, cosplaying as Noctis from Final Fantasy XV. Those sharp, intense eyes and that standoffish aura really brought out the appeal of the character, not to mention the wardrobe that she knew was all tailor-made by him. Something which she had found out after totally-not-stalking his Tumblr page daily.

 

Lance still remembered when Red Madness first caught her attention. It was during the cosplay competition that for the last three straight years Lance won and was planning on a fourth if _he_ hadn’t shown up. Lance went all out, cosplaying as Nico Robin from the One Piece movie, Film Z. Lance’s cosplay was hot, and she knew it, definitely with the attention she had been getting, even before the competition had started.

 

Lance just knew she had won until he walked out on stage, cosplaying as the ghoul form of Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul. Not only did his cosplay match the character perfectly, but also his aura, it was dangerous, dark, and despairful. Though, the extra bonus was the tentacles; God did those things look real. Lance swore they could even move. That was both freaky and yet so cool. It was the first competition since Lance began entering them, that she ever lost.

 

It was soon after that she found out, just like her, that the guy had a fanbase and went by the name Red Madness. That night, Lance spent all night browsing through his Tumblr page and figured out that this was his first time ever entering a cosplay competition, despite cosplaying before. It was since then, that the two were rivals, and their current winning score was tied.

  
Red Madness must’ve felt her eyes on him as he soon made eye contact with her, hearing the whispering of the fans that stood amongst them.

 

“Oh, it’s Lady Blue!”

 

“Aww, her Sylveon cosplay is adorable~!”

 

“When she sees Red Madness, I wonder how she’ll react this time?”

 

“I just want the two to get together already; they make such a cute couple.”

 

Upon hearing that last statement, Lance shyly glanced away, missing the shade of pink that entered her rival’s cheeks, due to this comment. This wasn’t her first time hearing such comments; sometimes she would even receive messages from her fans, wishing that she would get together with the other cosplayer. Lance didn't know when other people started shipping them together and honestly, she didn’t know how to respond to these types of comments.

 

Fighting off that touch of girly giddiness that bloomed in her chest, she marched forward in front of the glaring boy. “Damn, you make one hot Noctis,” she stated. Though they may be rivals, she always begrudgingly complimented his cosplays each time they saw each other at conventions. And as always, the boy’s expression did not change, remaining aloof as always, eyeing her own cosplay up and down.

 

“You... make a cute Sylveon,” he said awkwardly, scratching at the side of his cheek, unable to look at her. Lance swore her heart did not race. She was not unbelievably happy with the compliment he had given her. She did not think his awkwardness was cute nor did she want to cuddle him!

 

“Thanks! I wanted to try something different from my more sexy and glamorous cosplays. Plus, Sylveon is so darn cute~! I just couldn’t help myself, and I find my tails really cute.” Lance kept on blabbering until she realized what she was doing. “Anyway, enough about me, are you ready to lose to me this year?” Lance cockily placed her hands on her hips, shooting her rival a challenging smirk.

 

“Don’t be so confident until you walk up on that stage.” He returned her smirk with one of his own, challenging her back.

 

“Oh, so pretty-boy thinks he’s going to win against me this year.”

 

“I’m confident that I will, though, with you, I can never tell.”

 

Lance was about to say something more when Pidge’s voice interrupted her. Both her and Hunk were walking over to her. “Hey, Blue, we're handing towards the Name That Anime Opening panel. You coming?”

 

“Yea!” Lance answered before turning her eyes towards the boy in front of her. “You, umm, want to come to the Name That Anime Opening panel with us? I mean, it’s totally fine if you don't want to, or were you planning to go to another panel?” Lance asked, feeling nervous at what he might say.

 

Even though she had spoken to Red Madness before, it would usually only be a few short sentences, usually compliments and competitive words, and that would be it. Though this time, she was asking if the other wanted to spend time with her and her friends. “It’s cool. I wasn’t planning on going to another panel, but... Are you sure you want me along? I don't want to disturb you and your friends.” The boy looked a little unsure and nervous, which again, Lance found adorable.

 

“Dude, it’s totally okay, and besides I hear the winner gets a full body pillow of either Levi or Asuna. I want that Levi pillow!” Lance grabbed Red Madness’s hand, stalking towards the panel.

 

“So how long do you think it will be before those two get together?” Pidge asked Hunk; neither of the two was cosplaying.

 

“Hmm, two weeks,” Hunk said after giving it a thought.

 

“Really? I’m betting three days with how long those two have been eyeing each other,” grinned Pidge, hands folded behind her head. The panel they went to was fun and exciting; everyone was enjoying themselves. Though what kept the laughter going was Lance and her witty comments. When it was time to leave, Lance was a bit let down when she didn’t win her Levi pillow.

 

While the group wandered from panel to panel, Hunk and Pidge got along quite well with Red Madness, who fitted perfectly into their little group. After leaving the panels, Pidge and Hunk announced they were going to the Game Room, leaving the two cosplayers alone with each other.

 

“So, wanna look around at all the awesome cosplays?” suggested Lance.

 

“Sure,” Red Madness agreed; the two walked around the building with Lance complimenting different cosplayers. Some, who were huge fans of hers, was super happy when she complimented them.

 

“Oh, my god, I love you guys’ Sailor Moon cosplay! And you even got the whole gang together!” Lance wore a big smile on her face, standing in front of the large group of Sailor Moon cosplayers.

 

“Thanks! All of this was inspired by your Sailor Jupiter cosplay that you did last year, saying all those things of how you related to her character and what the character meant to you. You broke us out of our shyness and encouraged us to do this. We’ve all been huge fans of yours for the longest time, and you’re a cosplayer who’s an inspirational icon.” By the end of the girl’s speech, Lance felt teary-eyed.

 

“I feel so blessed to have such fans!” Lance waved a hand at her face, not wanting to ruin her make-up with tears.

 

“Can I get a picture, you beautiful group of people?” asked a teary-eyed and touched Lance, who the girls were happy to comply. Each one of them was a long time fan of the Lady Blue blog. After leaving the Sailor Moon group, Lance squealed over an adorable Totoro cosplay; the young girl was happy to receive such praise.

 

“I like your ears! Can I touch them?” she asked politely. Lance looked over at the girl’s mother, who didn't mind. She bent down so the little girl could touch the ears that she had made herself.

 

“They’re so soft!” the little girl exclaimed cutely, bringing forth a smile from all those who were watching, including the aloof Red Madness, who stood silently by Lady Blue’s side, watching.

 

“So got any favorite anime, games, comic-books, or cartoon characters? Any likes at all?” After taking a picture with the cute little girl, Lance started up a conversation with the male cosplayer who she saw as her rival and not-so-secret crush.

 

“I have a long list of anime characters, but so far, off the top of my head… Itachi Uchiha, Kaneki Ken, Kurosaki Ichigo, Killua, Levi, and many more. For games Noctis, Riku, and Cloud Strife. And comic-book characters, all the Robins,” he answered off the bat; they stayed side-by-side next to each other.

 

“Wow, most of your characters all have one thing in common... they’re all emo!” Red Madness looked a little offended at her comment, so Lance quickly corrected herself.

 

“I meant no offense, dude. I don't wanna be dissing your characters or anything. Especially since Itachi is bae!”

 

“You’re an Itachi fangirl,” Red Madness stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Yep! It was love-at-first-sight when he first appeared, and after getting to know his story, my love for him grew stronger. You know, I just thought for sure that you were going to say Sasuke.”

 

“When I was younger he was my ultimate favorite, but as I got older and as the show progressed, I had some issues with his character.” There was slight frown on his face, something which she understood since she was once a SakuSasu fangirl, though that was all before she stepped into the wonderful and beautiful world of yaoi.

 

The two talked some more, getting to know their likes and dislike, both ranting about different ships and the ending of Naruto, along with Naruto: The Last. Then they shifted the conversation to their comic-books characters, which someone how turned into them fangirling over the new Black Panther movie and how both couldn’t wait for Avengers: Infinity Wars to come out. They also talked about each other’s cosplays. Lance asked the details of how he created his Noctis sword, which she found out took him six months of hard labor to make it look the way he wanted it to.

 

When they both walked into the dealer's room, they were asked by different photographers for pictures. Red Madness was striking poses with his sword, while Lance struck more cute poses. This went on for thirty minutes before they could look around. Lance stuck close to Red Madness’s side, calling out the name of characters that caught her attention.

 

Red Madness became interested in some of the cool looking swords that were being sold. Lance had to separate from him when a few people wanted a picture of her. During this time, Red Madness wandered off, before returning shortly to where he had left Lance, who was looking for him.

 

“There you are! Where did you go off to?” Lance saw that he was hiding something behind his back.

 

“Are you hiding hentai behind you? ‘Cause if you are, I’m totally cool with stuff like that man. I mean everyone has their kinks. Wait! Is it yaoi!? Lance loves her some yaoi!” Lance smiled pervertedly. “Especially explicit--” but was then caught off guard when a pillow was shoved into her face, but not just any pillow.

 

“Levi-sama!” squealed Lance, hugging the pillow to her chest like a cherished item.

 

“I got it for you since you were sad that you couldn’t get the one back at the panel,” confessed Red Madness, and Lance couldn’t stop the giddy smile of happiness that bloomed in her chest at his sweet gesture. Taking a step forward, Red Madness’s eyes were blown wide as Lance planted her lips upon his cheek.

 

“Thank-you~!” Pulling back, she beamed a bright smile at the teen, who was stunned by her action, holding a hand up to where she kissed him.

 

“You know what, despite us being rivals for so long, I never asked you for your number--”

 

“You can have it!” Red Madness immediately blurted out, blushing a ripe shade of red after realizing his own actions. Lance couldn’t help but giggle, taking out her phone and unlocking it. Keith did the same as the two exchanged numbers.

 

By the end of the first day of the convention, the three friends wished their new friend well, before they left for home.

 

That night, after Lance took off her cosplay outfit, she laid on her bed, staring at the new number that was plugged into her phone. “Oh, what the hell!” she said before sending a text to the number, saying:

 

 **Had fun hanging out with you today! Let’s hang out some more tmrw! Btw, love the pillow~!** complete with a smiley face and heart-eyed emoji at the end.

 

After sending the message, Lance counted the seconds it took before the other would text her back. Two minutes later, Red Madness replied.

 

**It was fun hanging out with you as well. Sure. Glad you like the pillow.**

 

It was plain, simple, and yet sent butterflies flying in Lance's stomach. Clutching the Levi pillow that Red Madness had bought her, Lance fell asleep a very happy girl.

 


	18. Harem 1: Kiss-Kiss Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is bitten by a strange bug, which leaves behind a weird effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here is the next chapter and honestly, I didn't feel too confident with this chapter at first.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Lance had barely paid any attention to the bug-bite she had gotten on the planet, Amare, too busy rescuing prisoners and fighting off galra soldiers. That night, when they returned back to the castle-ship and she was taking off her Paladin armor, she saw a small little pink heart on her forearm and was about to inform Coran, but was taken by surprise when she heard Keith was returning back to the ship. This news excited her, seeing how it had been a long time since either of the two last saw each other.

  
  
Not that she was thinking about him constantly, wondering if he was eating, how was he sleeping, were the other Blades treating him okay? Okay so maybe she did worried about him, but they were friends, and that's what friends did. Lance reassured herself, joining the others, starting up a conversation with Pidge and Hunk. It didn’t take long for them to hear the doors open; standing there was both Kolivan and Keith.

  
  
“Umm... Hey guys,” Keith awkwardly greeted the group, who were about to rush towards him and engulf him in a hug if the unexpected didn’t happen. That being Lance rushing forward, smashing her lips against Keith’s. Her action stunned everyone in the area who was watching. Shiro's eyes were blown wide, Matt’s soul flew from his body, Lotor smirked, Allura, Coran, and Hunk seemed confused, Kolivan stepped away from the kissing couple, and Pidge took a picture.

  
  
Keith, on the other hand, didn’t know what to do or why Lance had suddenly begun to kiss him. Not that he was complaining, her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip chap. Lance didn’t realize what she was doing, until she noticed another galra, this one female, standing behind Keith. Her eyes were staring down at Lance; she seemed amused at what she was witnessing, which to Lance’s horror, was her smashing lips with Keith in front of everyone.

  
  
Upon realizing what she was doing, Lance immediately pulled away, looking scared and confused, even though there was some part of her that deeply enjoyed the kiss. The beautiful female galra stepped forward, allowing everyone to get a good look at her. Placing her hand on Keith's shoulder, she said, “You didn’t tell me you had a mate.” The woman eyed the blushing brunette who had kissed her son and added, “Not a bad choice.”

  
  
“K-Keith. Buddy. Who is this woman?” hesitantly asked Hunk.

  
  
“She’s... She’s my mother,” informed a red-faced Keith as Lance hit the ground with a thud.

  
  
“So does this make Klance canon now?” inquired Pidge while everyone else fretted over the fainted Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lance woke up, she was mortified to realize that she had kissed Keith, not only in front of the team but also in front of his newly reunited galra mother. Only after being crowded around and questioned did Lance remember the strange mark the bug-bite had left behind on her skin and informed Coran.

  
  
“Oh, this definitely explains things!” Coran exclaimed after examining her medical record.

  
  
“Explain what?” inquired Lance.   


“You, my dear girl, have been bitten by the kiss-kiss bug. It makes you kiss the person, or people, who you strongly feel attraction towards. Though, the impulse come at random and it was just your luck that the urge sprung forth upon Keith’s arrival,” explained Coran. Lance was thankful that only her and Coran were in the Medical Bay, as she probably would've fainted again if the others were around to hear this.

  
  
“It would just be my luck to get bitten by such a stupid bug. So... I just gotta stay away from everyone who I’m attracted towards. Easy-peasy!” Lance was talking more to convince herself, than to Coran, before saying her thanks, leaving the Medical Bay. Hands shoved into her pockets, she decided to walk around the castle in order to clear her mind while also reminding herself to stay away from Keith. She wasn’t in the mood for facing the guy quite yet.

  
  
After some time she spotted Matt, working on some tech-project which he was assisting Pidge and Hunk with when he spotted the blue-eyed girl. “Oh, hey Lance!” He waved her over. Lance smiled, running towards the oldest of the Holt siblings, ready to ambush him in a tight hug. When all of a sudden a rush of excitement overwhelmed her, the steps of her feet increasing.

  
  
“Matty~!” Matt was caught off guard by the way Lance sang his name, though that all came to halt when her arms hugged his neck, her soft lips smashing into his. It was at the moment, Matt knew he had become a man. Nothing else mattered then, except the heavenly feeling of Lance’s soft lips pressed against his own.

  
  
Matt unconsciously wrapped his arms around her slim, curvy waist, pressing her closer, not that either noticed. Too busy being lost in the kiss they were sharing, they even missed the presence of the other people who had stumbled upon the scene. Though, it was Pidge loud shriek that had both of them breaking apart from each other, look towards the direction of their audience.

  
  
“Lance, what the hell are you doing to my brother?!”

  
  
“I swear it’s not my fault!” Lance raised her hands in defense.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Lance’s condition had sprung forth was after Coran had explained what was going on with Lance to the rest of the team. Lance’s eyes stayed glued to the floor throughout the explanation and quickly excused herself from the room. She acted like she didn’t hear Keith when he called out to her, and the rest of the day was spent dodging him, only to run straight into Shiro.

  
  
The leader tried to reassure Lance about her condition and how they would find a way to cure it. Lance felt touched, so deeply touched that she yanked the leader down and crashed her lips against his. Lance swore it was magical, even better than her own fantasy. She literally wanted the kiss to last forever. Too bad her wish went unanswered.

  
  
“What the hell!?” came the thundering yell from Keith. This made Shiro immediately pull away from Lance, cheeks a cute shade of pink, embarrassed with guilt for what had taken place and for not putting an end to it sooner. Lance immediately took the chance and ran towards her room.  For the next few days, she made sure to stay away from two certain key male members.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time it happens, she honestly should have seen it coming. She knew her attraction towards the hot Galra Emperor was going to get her in trouble one day. She just didn’t think it would be so soon and not in front of so many galra, including her own team. Lotor was definitely more skilled than the others, his kiss was sinful, yet the good kind sinful. Like an addiction that one could not rid themselves of.

 

Lance had barely paid any attention to when she released a lustful moan, feeling his hands traveling down her back, when like a dream. It was wrenched away from her but by an angry Keith, who was glaring death at the smirking galran emperor, who seemed merely amused by the youngling’s actions.

  
  
“Stay the hell away from Lance!” growled Keith, possessively holding the brunette in his arms.

  
  
“I don't think I can do that. She is such an interesting human, who possess quite a pair of sweet velvety lips. So believe me when I say: **I** **want her**.” This declaration caused a fight to interrupt between the two, and while the two were fighting, Lance overheard Matt say to Shiro:

  
  
“Shiro, I want you to One Punch that jerk into space!”

 

“Even though we're already in space?” Pidge, with her little smart mouth, threw the redirected question right back into her brother’s face. Lance glanced her eyes up at their fearless leader and was stunned to see that Shiro almost considered Matt’s idea.

 


	19. Shkance-Our Life Together P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff with Lance and her mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This was totally what I didn't have planned, but oh well...
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Lance stood in the kitchen, mixing cake batter in a large bowl, humming to the music that was playing on her phone. When she started dancing to the beat, smiling like a young maiden in love as she twirled around the kitchen, she fell into the arms of Keith. “Hiya, sweetie~!” she greeted, wrapping her arms around the alpha, who stood there, confused on what to do.

 

“Just place your hands on my waist and rock to the rhythm of the beat,” softly advised Lance, giggling at Keith who was standing like a deer caught by headlights, but nevertheless, he placed his hands on her hips.

 

“You do know that I don’t dance,” confessed Keith, eyes connecting with Lance.

 

“You don't have to dance, but just sway with me, babe.” Lance rested her forehead against Keith’s before she started singing the lyrics of the song.

 

_ ~Kiss me out of the bearded barley _ __  
_ Nightly, beside the green, green grass _ __  
_ Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _ _  
_ __ You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress~

 

“You have a beautiful voice. I didn’t know you can sing.” Keith sounded dazzled by the rich and ethereal voice that Lance possessed, swaying his hips along with hers.

 

“Thanks! I used to be in my church choir when I was little. Everytime I used to hear this song when I was young, I always imagined dancing to it and later being kiss by a prince.” Lance smiled fondly as she thought back to the times when she used to idolize all those Disney princesses, wondering when that day would when she would find her prince charming.

 

_ ~Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _ __  
_ Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand _ __  
_ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _ __  
_ Silver moon's sparkling _ _  
_ __ So kiss me~

 

Lance instructed Keith on how to twirl her, only to be snatched away by Shiro, who had just arrived home from work. “I heard an angel singing in the kitchen.” He dipped her low to the ground and Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Shiro brought her back to her feet, nuzzling her neck, reeling in the smell of her scent.

 

“You won't be able to win me over with such a cliche pick-up line, Kashi, and since when did learn how to dance?” Shiro began waltzing with her in the kitchen, twirling her back into Keith’s arms.

 

“I once took classes a long time ago,” he confessed, setting his briefcase in a chair and began undoing his tie, watching Keith clumsy following Lance to the rhythm of the music. The scene before him was both endearing and adorable, happy to finally be home with his two mates.

 

_ ~Kiss me down by the broken tree house _ __  
_ Swing me upon its hanging tire _ __  
_ Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat _ _  
_ __ We'll take the trail marked on your father's map~

 

“So, did you finally find your prince?” asked Keith, copying Shiro by nuzzling her neck, arms tightening around her waist. Keith always loved when Lance smelt of his and Shiro’s scent, marking her as theirs. She was their pretty, stubborn, headstrong, and selfless omega, and no one could take her away from them, unless she herself wanted to leave. But just the thought of such a scenario broke Keith’s heart.

 

“Yes, I did, but instead of one prince, I found two,” answered Lance, feeling Shiro’s strong hands on her waist, his chest pressed up against her back. She was practically being hugged by two very attractive, overprotective, and sweets mates, who loved her unconditionally.

 

_ ~Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _ __  
_ Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand _ __  
_ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _ __  
_ Silver moon's sparkling _ _  
_ __ So kiss me~

 

Lance went through a few princes, thinking they were the one, but that turned out not to be the truth. She had had her heart stepped on and broken, believing that she would never have that happily ever after with a mate of her own. To settle down with and have children, to be together until they were old and gray.

 

“Our mate is so pretty, Keith. Her voice is so lovely.” She heard Shiro mutter close to her ear, resting his forehead against her head. Lance felt her heart swell with butterflies each time her mates complimented or praised her. 

 

“Wrong words, Shiro, she’s drop-dead gorgeous,” bluntly stated Keith, before kissing her nose. At this point Lance was full out laughing, she knew she was one lucky girl to have captured not one but two prince charmings. “I love you two so much,” she said in a low and soft voice filled with all the affection she held for the two.

 

_ ‘And thank-you, for finally finding me.’ _

  
  


 


	20. A Birthday Present for Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wishes to give Allura the best present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random one-shot idea that came to me after watching all these repaint doll videos on Youtube. I got started on this fanfic at 1:51 AM.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

  
Holding a cup of coffee in his hands, Keith silently tiptoed into Lance’s workroom, which was filled with sewing kits, doll-parts, along with paint and art materials. Currently, Lance was painting the face of a brown-skinned doll, so busy with her work that she didn't sense when Keith was in the room until he softly called out to her.

  
  
"Lance, you need some coffee in your system. You've been up since three o'clock this morning working on this doll," frowned Keith. Especially after a long, tiresome night working as a firefighter, he wanted to do nothing more than go to bed with his girlfriend lying in his arms. Which had only lasted for about four hours, until Lance jolted straight up from out of his arms. Her actions almost scared Keith half to death, which she apologized for, kissing his cheek before she made her way out of bed and into her workroom.

  
  
For the past couple of weeks, Lance had been struggling with what to give their good friend Allura for a birthday present, which was coming soon. Lance had always prided herself on giving the best gifts, so there was no way she was going to give Allura some plain old gift. No! Lance knew that this gift just had to be special, especially when last year Allura bought Lance these beautiful pairs of Louboutin heels.

  
  
So yeah, the stakes were up this year. It was only last night when Lance had thought of the perfect gift to give to Allura, which was right in her expertise. Lance wasn't only a makeup artist, but in her spare time, she also remodeled dolls-- something which started when she was just a little girl. Lance used to redo her doll hair and make their own outfits, though as she got older, she got more talented. It was this hobby that led her to become a freelance makeup artist. 

  
  
Lance always felt happy when people would compliment the dolls she remodeled, especially those who paid close attention to all the details and hours she put toward it when it came to repainting the face, styling and making the outfit, and even redoing the hair. After coloring in the doll’s eyes a beautiful mixture of purple and blue that matched Allura's, Lance turned her chair around to face Keith, who held out a fresh cup of coffee for her to take.

  
  
"Thanks. I didn't know how tired I really was until you walked in. What time is it anyway?" asked Lance, letting the warmth of the coffee wake her up a bit, before taking a sip.

  
  
"It's eight o'clock in the morning," bluntly answered Keith, almost making Lance spit out her coffee.

  
  
"I've been up for four hours?!"

  
  
"Yes, and you owe me for waking me up and not letting me cuddle you." Keith’s seriously mad expression did nothing but make Lance smirk.

  
  
"Aww, did my sexy baby miss his caramel latte pillow? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight." There was a twinkle of mischievousness in Lance's eyes. Turning around to head for the door, Keith paused and said,

  
  
"It better includes you and a pair of handcuffs ‘cause there is no way you’re escaping punishment tonight." He then left out the door.

  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones. But chains and whips excite me~!" sung Lance, smiling before turning her chair around to continue her project. After painting the lips a nice shade of rosy pink, sprinkling a little glitter in the eyes to make them sparkle, she began assembling all the pieces together.

  
  
She began by sewing the long, snow-white wig onto the doll, that had a sorta elvish hairstyle by having a braid on either side that intertwined together in the back. It also had soft loose curls running through the mane of white snowy hair, decorated with small roses and pearls, giving it a fairytale-like majestic look.

  
  
Though she wasn’t finished just yet, having made a very elegant and glamorous, princess style dress, which was short in the front where it showed off the doll’s legs, but longer in the back, passed her legs. The dress itself was sleeveless, having an elaborate silver design on the chest, decorated with tiny blue crystals; a pink and blue rose was attached to the left side of the dress. 

  
  
Though the hardest part for Lance was making the jewelry and shoes, having to make a golden tiara with pink and blue roses, and sandal heels that would lace up the doll’s leg into a neat bow. Once her job was done, Lance glued the feet of the doll onto a crystal round music box stand.

  
  
“Finished!” Lance slouched down in her chair, proud with her newest masterpiece and couldn’t wait to present it to Allura. When it came time for Allura’s birthday party, everyone was presenting their presents to the birthday girl. They couldn’t help but gasp at Lance’s present, able to stare inside of the glass case where inside was a beautiful doll.

  
  
“Oh, Lance... She’s Beautiful.” Allura instantly fell in love with the doll that Lance made to resemble her. Hearing such compliments and seeing such joy in the older woman’s eyes made Lance happy to know that she was able to give a gift that Allura loved.

 


	21. Lancelot: Bride of the Vampire Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in her wildest dream did Lance suspect that she would be kidnapped by a monster who roams the nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was inspired by my new original story, Until Death Do Us Apart, posted over on Wattpad. Adding on to that inspiration are the couple Yandere stories I’ve been reading lately.

 

 

 Walking home that night, Lance couldn’t help but shudder, quickening her footsteps, hurrying in the direction of her apartment. Though when she heard the rustle of bushes beside her, she set off in a sprint, heart about to beat out of her chest. As she reached her apartment complex, she raced up the flight of stairs before scrambling for her keys. Once inside, Lance quickly slammed the door behind her, bracing her back against it before she slumped down to the ground, trying to get her breathing under control.  


  
Staring down at her tremblings hands, eyes becoming blurry due to tears, Lance knew something had to be done. No longer could she stand this fear that was starting to consume her life. “Of all the people in the word, why did this have to happen to me?” tearfully muttered Lance.

  
  
It all started six months ago when Lance was working at the coffee shop five blocks down from where she lived. Lance was doing her job as usual when she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Though as she looked around, she saw that no one was paying attention. Shrugging the feeling off, Lance went back to work, missing when a person dressed in an expensive suit passed by the glass window. The next day, Lance still felt as if someone was watching, which made her unable to concentrate on her job.

  
  
Things only got worse when one day, while she was at work, a mysterious bouquet of flowers were sent to her. Not only were they beautiful, but they were Lance’s favorites. For a moment, Lance thought it was a gift from an old ex-boyfriend, but the letter only said: Our love shall forever be eternal.

  


Leaving no name behind, this made Lance start to panic, especially when more mysterious gifts started to show up at her job.

  
  
Gifts that ranged from expensive jewelry to perfumes and even clothes and shoes. Each time there were romantic notes left behind, yet with no name of the mysterious sender. Lance started to feel worse when every night on her way home she felt eyes following her, which made her make sure to always double lock her apartment.

  
  
“Maybe a hot shower and some sleep would do me some justice,” muttered Lance, heading towards her bathroom to take a shower. That night, when Lance went to sleep, she was unaware of the moment when a tall, handsome, white-haired man walked into the room. Crouching down by her bed, he gently brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face.

  
  
“It’s time for us to be together again, love. No longer shall the world separate us,” gently murmured the man, whose eyes refused to look away from the woman sleeping peacefully on the bed. So peacefully that she didn’t stir when the man lifted her up in his arms,  disappearing into the night with her.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Lance opened her eyes, groggily taking in her surroundings, fear set in once she saw that she was definitely not in her apartment anymore. “Alright, Lance... Where the hell are you, ‘cause this is definitely not Kansas anymore?” Lance asked herself. Sitting up, she found herself lying on a large elegant bed, fit for a princess, with big soft pillows and silk bed sheets. Transparent curtains hung from the ceiling of the large four-poster bed.

  
  
Nervously, Lance stepped out of the bed and saw that she was inside a glamorous yet old-European style bedroom that was lavish with rich furniture when she heard footsteps inside the room. Spinning around, Lance couldn’t help but gasp at the strikingly beautiful handsome man standing before her.

  
  
“W-Who the hell are you? D-Did you kidnap me?” asked Lance, glaring at the devilishly handsome man, who only smiled charmingly at her. She flinched when she saw that he was about to reach out his hand, closing her eyes, only to become confused when she felt him caress her cheek. Opening her eyes once again, Lance was caught off guard by the amount of love and compassion that could be spotted in the man’s eyes.

  
  
“After so many years, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Lance tried to fight away the feeling of flattery she felt from receiving such a compliment, especially from a drop-dead gorgeous kidnapper.

  
  
“Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Why did you bring me here?” asked Lance. Watching the man take a seat, he crossed his long legs and shot her with a sexy smirk.

  
  
“It seems your memories of us are being repressed,” said the man, showing a touch of hurt in his eyes that he tried to hide. Seeing such conflicted emotions pass through those blue eyes, Lance wondered why her heart suddenly felt a stab of pain. Suddenly Lance thought back to the stalking presence she had been feeling those last couple of weeks and took a fearful step away from the man.

  
  
“Are you the one who’s been stalking me?” Lance felt her heart begin to quicken, searching for a way out. When she began looking for an exit, she suddenly found herself cornered against the wall.

  
  
“You will never leave me again. I lost you once, but I will not make the same mistake twice.” Cold blue eyes stared down at Lance, whose breath hitched when the man bent down and slowly ran his tongue against the soft flesh of her neck.

  
  
“Such sweet skin, it makes me wonder if your blood still tastes the same,” he softly said, hands holding firmly onto Lance's waist, noticing the slight shivering of her legs. “You asked me who I am to you. Once upon a time, we were in love, but others frowned upon such love and wrenched you away from me. On that day, screams could be heard for miles as I unleashed all my anger upon those who took you.” Softly he kissed her neck, feeling her fear of him increase as he gave her neck another kiss.

  
  
“W-What are you?” It was at this point that something began to tell Lance that something about this man was not human nor was he quite right in the head. Hearing Lance’s question, the man couldn’t help but chuckle, running his tongue against her soft, sensitive flesh one more time.

  
  
“I am Lotor, Emperor of the Vampires, and you, Lana Lance McClain, are my bride.” And with that bold announcement, he sank his sharp canines down into her neck as Lance released a scream that echoed throughout the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or leave a review~!


	22. Latte: I Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt just can't help himself when it comes that blue-eyed girl who is his little sister best-friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is another one-shot this time featuring Latte. Also, I have started another story over on Wattpad. It is a reverse harem story, called: The Girl Who Unknowing Became Harem Queen. If you ever want to read a story, where the female lead gets her own harems of both boys and girls! This is the story for you. This story was inspired by the light-novel/manga: I Reincarnated into an Otome Game as a Villainess With Only Destruction Flags… Please, come and check it out~!

 

  
  
Matt knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. That girl was still in high school, though a senior that was about to graduate soon, and he was already a college student. Eyes sneakily glanced at the beautiful figure who was laughing and talking with his little sister. Her eyes twinkled like sapphire jewels and her smile was as lovely as spring. Matt couldn’t help but feel his heart beat painfully in his chest.

  
  
“Damnit. Something’s gotta be wrong with me for falling for my little sister’s best friend,” groaned Matt who somehow had gained feelings for his sister’s friend. The girl was named Lana Lance McClain, who had a very bright, yet sassy, and loveable personality. She was the complete opposite of his sister, and despite how much those two may argue, they were like sisters.

  
  
Matt had always got along with Lance, who was a funny girl and teased him by calling him cute. Though around his sophomore year of high school, she stopped calling him that. Then again, after being dragged along by his best friend Shiro, who forced him into doing his extreme training exercises, Matt was no longer scrawny, having packed on a few pounds of muscles, even growing a couple of inches taller, and he no longer wore his glasses because of his eye surgery.

  
  
At first, Matt didn’t pay much attention to his change of appearance, but once at school, he began to notice how girls, who once used to ignore him, started checking him out. He wasn’t going to lie, it felt good to have hot girls checking him out, but only one girl told him,

  
  
“You were so much cuter before.” And the girl who said that to him was Lance; even when he was a scrawny nobody, she was the only one who thought of him as cute. Maybe it was this that made Matt fall for the girl who was one year younger than him. A girl who he felt was way out of his league.

  
  
Hearing footsteps approach the kitchen, Matt looked and saw Lance standing there with a frown on her face. “Lance, is there something wrong?”

  
  
“Who is Amanda?” questioned Lance, hands on her hips, recalling two weeks ago when she was out with Pidge. She spottedMatt hanging out with a cute girl with long flowing brown hair and green eyes. When she asked Pidge, the only thing she got was the girl name.

  
  
“Amanda? Oh, she just a friend of my mine,” explained Matt, though he couldn't help but wonder why Lance seemed angry with him.

  
  
“Friend? So she’s just a friend to you?” she asked him, walking forward as Matt found himself backing up against the refrigerator.

  
  
“Yeah.” Again, Matt had to wonder why he felt the need to explain himself to Lance, who had begun glaring at him when suddenly her face soften.

  
  
“Matty...” Oh god, Matt always loved it when she used his nickname in that cute voice of hers.

  
  
“Yes, Babe-I m-mean Lance!” Matt quickly corrected himself, missing the smirk that appeared on Lance's face. Lifting her head up, Matt found himself lost in her big blue eyes.

  
  
“...Do you have a girlfriend?” she sweetly asked him, tilting her head to the side; that only made her twice as cute in Matt's eyes. Though her question definitely caught him off guard.

 

  
“N-No... Why do you ask?” Matt felt the beat of his heart increase slowly, not wanting to get his hopes up quickly. Though when he felt Lance’s warm, slim fingers intertwine with his own, shooting a bashful smile up at him, his heart pounded in his chest.

  
  
“Then... Do you mind if I’m your girlfriend?” she asked him in a sweet nervous voice. Matt’s mind was blown by the cuteness that was Lana Lance McClain. Though, Lance grew nervous when Matt did not answer her; his entire face was flushed red.

  
  
“Matt?” Hearing Lance’s voice, Matt blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

  
  
“Why me? I-I mean obviously, you can do much better than a nerdy guy like me.” Though Matt’s appearance may have changed, his personality was the same. No matter what, he was still a nerdy guy that most girls didn’t find attractive.

  
  
“Because you are you. When I first met you, I thought, wow, Pidge has such a cute big bro. You’re smart just like her, but also funny and sweet. I mean, you even gave me Valentine chocolates that one time when no one else gave me any. I know that a girl like me does not deserve such an awesome boyfriend like you, but... I really like you and promise to treat you right,” declared Lance, only to find her lips covered by his seconds later.

  
  
The kiss was deep and passionate, just like how they felt about each other, as Matt pressed her closer, feeling her arms wrap around his neck before their lips broke apart.

  
  
“Wow, not only are you hot and a college student but one hell of an awesome kisser~!” praised Lance, making Matt laugh.

  
  
“I thought you said I was cute?”

  
  
“Both!” smiled Lance, before kissing him again, and Matt honestly didn’t mind... but Pidge did when she walked in on them locking lips.

 


	23. Klance: Fantasy AU Part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party of six, set out on an adventure, to help save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright everyone, just saw season 7 and it was amazing. Also, Matt Holt is so damn hot! He is so my new bae! Also, I don’t know how to feel about this whole Axca and Keith pairing. Hmm... Anyway, one more season of Voltron, which will be the last, and that makes me really sad. Also, this was supposed to have been a Lance x Harem chapter, but maybe that will be the next one. Does anyone have any ideas for that pairing?
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

  


 

"Hunk, watch your left!" shouted Crown Prince Shiro, slicing off the arm of an orc before slicing off the leg of another.

  
  
"Pidge, on your right!” came the warning from the beautiful warrior elf princess, swinging from vines, using her whip to fend off the large group of orcs that surrounded the party of five.

  
  
"Allura! Shiro! Watch out!" yelled the young prince, Shiro’s half-brother, Keith, who was about to run to the aid of his brother when a large orc appeared before him. Keith began to battle with it; the group was out numbered, running low on stamina and magic. It was very obvious how they were in need of backup, and it seemed their prayer was soon answered when shining blue streaks of light raced across the sky, hitting five orcs dead center in the head. The kills were instant, reducing the number of orcs to where it was now even.

  
  
Keith had just re-grouped with the others, thrusting his sword in the heart of an orc, when he heard a vicious growl from behind him. Gripping his sword, the young prince spotted a tall ugly orc, holding a pickaxe that was about to swing down, ready to slice him in half. Luckily a streak of blue flew swiftly through the air, hitting the creature in the head, resulting in it falling on its back.

  
  
Walking forward to where the orc now lay dead, Keith saw embedded in the creature’s forehead was an elegant looking white and blue arrow. This caused him to turn his head towards the direction of where the arrow came from, and there he spotted a figure up on the hill. Keith was unable to tell the person’s identity, seeing how the person was wearing a blue hooded cloak which they soon removed.

  
  
Once the hood was removed, the first thing that caught Keith’s attention was the long flowing locks of white hair that blew gently in the wind. Due to the wind, which was grabbing at her cloak, Keith was able to identify the person as a female. One who possessed eyes that glittered like blue sapphires, skin the complexion of caramel, bearing a crescent blue moon birthmark on her forehead. In her hands, she was holding a large beautiful bow that seemed as if it was structured out of ice.

  
  
“Lance!” came the happy cry from Allura, running ahead to meet the last member of their group, the one who they were currently searching for.

  
  
In order to defeat the ruthless Galra Empire, an elf princess left her kingdom and began scouting members to join her campaign against the Galra Empire. No longer could she see people suffer, starve, and lose their homes. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the Galra Empire made their way to the Altean Kingdom, the sole home of her people, who she cherished, deep down inside, this elf princess knew something must be done, and soon. So that's why she sought out her longtime companion, Crown Prince Shiro.

  
  
A human and the future ruler of the Garrison Kingdom, not to mention an honored knight who was praised and looked up to by his people. After hearing what she had to say, Shiro agreed with her cause and decided to lend her a hand. Tagging along with him came his younger, half-brother, Prince Keith, who possessed both strength and swordsmanship that could almost rival his brother’s. After the two brothers were recruited, then came the help of a mage going by the name Pidge, who had been looking for her brother who was kidnaped by the Galra Empire. Along with a mage, they enlisted the help of a wizard, who went by the name of Hunk.

  
  
For three months, the group began their journey, and just when Keith thought they had gathered enough allies, Allura insisted they were still missing one more. That’s when the princess explained to them how she wanted to recruit another old friend of hers, a water maiden, in other words, a nymph from the Water Maiden Clan, who resided in the northern regions.

  
  
“Allura?! What are you doing here?” eagerly asked the woman, who Allura called Lance; the two shared a hug, happy to see one another. Once this question was asked, Allura then recited the same speech she said to all of them when she tried to recruit them.

  
  
“Sure! Sign me up for saving the world.” _She was literally the easiest recruiter they encountered, seeing how it only took two seconds for her to agree_ , thought Keith.

 

* * *

  
  
  
“So do you have a favorite color? A girl or boy you’re in love with? A type of kink?” Keith was beginning to think they recruited the wrong person.  For the last thirty minutes, this girl did nothing but run her mouth, and it was beginning to wreck Keith’s mood. Especially when she threw questions his way.

  
  
“Look! This is a serious mission here! So can you stop with all the questions?” snapped Keith, who was always known for possessing a quick temper.

  
  
“Tch, so you're the emo-serious type. How lame!” Lance rudely glared at Keith, placing her hands on her hips.

  
  
“And here I thought that maybe you're the cute shy type. Though I gotta ask, what’s with the mullet? Wasn’t that like four centuries ago? Dude, you totally need a new hairstyle.” To everyone else who took notice of the two, it seemed Lance’s words were only throwing oil into the fire. Keith was about to erupt, so Allura thankfully came to the rescue, walking next to Lance, redirecting her attention as the two began conversing about something.

  
  
Grateful that the annoying girl was now gone, Keith began walking beside Shiro. “Keith, you should at least try to tone down your temper and try to get along with her. We are a team now and we better start learning how to work together,” Shiro sternly told his younger brother.

  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean? That I’m the only one who can’t get along with her?” rudely questioned Keith, who received a pointed stare from Shiro, who then pointed his thumb to rest of the group walking a little farther behind them. Looking back, Keith now saw that both Hunk and Pidge had joined Allura and Lance’s conversation; it wasn’t long after that Lance said something that caused the group to burst out laughing.

  
  
“See, you’re the only one who is not getting along with her. Yes, she can be quite the chatterbox, but she is really not that bad and is a strong fighter,” complimented Shiro.

  
  
“She also called you hot and tried to kiss you when it came to introductions. But fine... I’ll try to get along with her, but I’m making no promises!” glared Keith as Shiro couldn’t help but shake his head and smile at his younger brother’s antics. The group traveled for two more days when they encountered Galra druids, who used their magic to attack them. The group had quite the struggle dealing with their sinister magic.

  
  
Keith used his magical fire sword to defend and attack one of the druids. Yet in the midst of his battle, he was unaware when one snuck up behind him, and when a burst of sinister dark magic was about to hit him, he was suddenly pushed to the side. The person who pushed him aside screamed out in pain, taking all of the damage that would’ve been done to Keith if that person didn’t come to his aid.

  
  
“No! Lance!” screamed Keith. His guilt soon turned into rage, taking out the Galra druid, before rushing to Lance, who laid on the ground. After the group finished taking out the rest of the druids, Keith rushed over to Lance and gently picked her up off the ground.

  
  
“Lance, hang in there. We're going to get you somewhere safe so Allura can heal you,” Keith tried to reassure her as his mind kept flashing back to that moment when she saved him by risking her own life. Despite the way he had been treating her, she still risked her own life for him.

  
  
“...You so owe me, pretty-boy,” she jokingly said to him, before once again falling unconscious.

 


	24. Special: Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lance always dreamed of growing up and becoming a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This chapter was actually written before Lance cannon family was introduced. In my fanon version, Lance has two older siblings, an older brother, and an older sister, along with two younger twin siblings. Lance has said before that her family is known to have more girls than boys. Referring back to Ch.6, also Maria is a doctor.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

In the middle of the night, sitting in front of the brightly lit television that casted light into the dark living room, sat a little girl, who was dressed in her adorable Little Mermaid pajamas, brown locks pulled back into a cute side ponytail, clutching her beloved blue stuffed lion, big blue eyes glued to the screen. Playing on the T.V. was Cinderella, currently showing the scene where the Prince first saw Cinderella at the ball and immediately fell in love with her, both dancing on the ballroom floor.

  
  
Not once did six-year-old Lance remove her eyes from the screen; awe could be seen sparkling in those large innocent orbs. Rocking side to side, humming along to the beat of the music, it was close to the end of the movie when Lance felt another presence sit beside her. "Lance, what are you still doing up?" asked her ten-year-old sister, Maria.

  
  
"I wanna watch Cinderella!" pouted Lance, clutching her blue lion closer to her chest, not wanting to be scolded by her big sister who she idolized and looked up to. Maria had wanted to scold Lance for staying up past her bedtime, especially on a school night, but one look at those sad blue eyes made her drop the matter. Instead, she decided to stay and watch the last ten minutes of the movie with her little sister.

 

“Lance, just why do you love princess movies so much?” Maira asked her little sister after the movie was finished playing. Upon hearing this, the little girl beamed a smile up at her older sister.

 

“‘Cause all princesses are pretty!” declared Lance, without a hint of hesitation.

 

“So you like them because all princesses are pretty?” questioned Maira, tilting her head to the side, while Lance gained a cute thoughtful look on her face, tapping her finger against her chin.

 

“Also! Also! Also.... ‘Cause all princesses fall in love with a prince! I want a prince! I promise to luv him with all my heart! I won’t mistreat him, and I’d spoil him with nothing but love! So we can be together fowever!!” Upon hearing such a sincere declaration, Maira couldn’t help but giggle at the adorableness of her little sister.

 

“Then I hope you find your prince, little Lancey.” Maira smiled encouragingly.   
  


 

“But! But! But... I have to grow up and be as pretty as you if I want to capture a prince. I’m not pretty right now.” A sad expression etched its way on the little girl’s face. The six-year-old had always wanted to be just as pretty as her big sister. Her expression changed when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her.

 

“Lance, never say those words. You are pretty. Even more pretty than me,” sternly said Maira, hugging her little sister close in her arms.

 

“But big meanie Jake in my class calls me ugly!” Tears gathered up in her large eyes.

 

“He’s just stupid! Don’t listen to him, okay? Because no one will ever be as pretty as my adorable and sweet little sister,” stated Maria, promising tomorrow that she would talk to this Jake kid who was telling lies to her adorable little sister.

 

“R-Really?” Big blue eyes hopefully looked up at Maria.

 

“If there was a grand ball right now, every prince in the room would fall for you. So trust your big sis,” smiled Maria, hugging Lance tight.

 

“O-Okay!” Lance responded with a smile.

 

“Good! Now let's get you to bed before mom wakes up.” Maira held Lance’s hand as they both went off to bed.

  
  



	25. Lancelot/Harem: Obession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One look at her was all it took to fall under her spell. A beauty, who despite being so close, was so far out of reach. Trapped within a golden cage, built by the one, who capture her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so after reading some stripper/exotic dancer Lance fanfics, and also after listening to "Earned It" by The Weekend. This ideas suddenly came to me. 
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Backstage, a woman sat in front of a mirror, putting makeup on her face, wearing a scantily clad outfit, when she heard a knock on the door. "Lance, it's your turn to come out on stage," she heard a female voice say to her. Only after applying the bright shade of blue lipstick to her lips, taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, did she answer.

  
  
"Alright. It’s time for the Madonna to grace the stage." The woman, who was called Lance, left her upscale personal dressing room as she was escorted to the stage.

  
  
_ Ecstasy  _ was known for being more of a gentlemen's club than the average strip club, seeing how only those of wealth were allowed to step foot inside. Known for being one of the top luxury clubs to exist, once a person stepped inside, it was as if they had stepped into a whole new world. Gold and black covered every inch and corner of the building; high-scale furniture and equipment were placed inside. Even the women were all top-class beauties, richer than the strippers one would see working at a strip club.

  
  
The men who stepped through those doors were all rich and powerful. Dressed in expensive and sophisticated clothes, the presence they possessed was different from those of ordinary men. With one glance, one could tell that these men came from a world that was entirely different from regular people. A world where only those who were strong could survive, while the weak must only obey and submit.

  
  
Men sat out in the crowd; some were gambling while others were negotiating business contracts, wanting to merge with strong companies that would bring benefits to their own company, while others were checking out the competition. 

  
  
“Shiro, I still don’t understand why you always come here every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Now _him_ , I understand.” Keith pointed at Matt, who almost choked on his drink.

  
  
“Hey! Just what’s that supposed to mean?! Besides, you’ll understand soon, newbie,” Matt cheekily replied, throwing a smirk over at the brunette, who sat across from him.

  
  
“Look, I’m just here to discuss a business deal. I didn’t even know _she_ was performing today,” James quickly defended himself.

  
  
“Like I’m going to believe that lie. Listen, Keith, you’ll soon understand once she steps out on stage, but let us warn you. Don’t fall for her like we did. She is a beauty who’s untouchable, trapped inside of a golden cage, that only one can admire from a distance,” Matt warned him seriously, confusing Keith when instantly the room became silent as the next dancer came out on stage. In the darkness, the sound of heels ascending the runway stage echoed throughout the room; the light suddenly beamed down on a pair of caramel toned, slender long legs.

  
  
A pair of legs that were so beautiful that men couldn’t keep their eyes off of them as she cat walked to the golden pole. In the crowd, there were four men, regular customers who were fans of the woman known as Lady Blue, though only a select few knew her real name. Once the light beamed down on her entire body, the crowd saw that the woman was wearing a stylish black trench coat that was only buttoned in the middle.

  
  
This revealed a skimpy two-piece that was similar to a tuxedo, and a black fedora was slightly slanted on the woman’s head. Out in the crowd, Keith found her blue eyes electrifying; his body became paralyzed, unable to turn away from her, even though she had yet to even start dancing. It was then that he remembered his brother’s growing obsession with always coming here three days out of the week. In the beginning, Keith barely paid any mind to his older brother’s sudden disappearance at night, until it became a pattern.

 

  
This caused Keith to become worried, so one night he tracked his brother to see where he was going those three nights out of the week and was surprised to see him end up here. Especially since the man was carrying a bouquet of flowers, but just who were the flowers for? It seemed Keith now understood.

  
  
Right when the beat of the music dropped, she slowly and erotically swung her hips from left to right, standing in front of the pole. Holding it from the back, she slid down to the ground, legs wide open, before closing them and sliding back up. Keith found himself drawn to the beautiful woman who danced on stage. Taking a side glimpse at his brother, he saw the proud and honorable CEO of Atlas Corporation deeply captivated by that woman up on stage. 

  
  
The emotions in his eyes were infatuation, longing, and what scared Keith the most, was a burning obsession. Though as he shot a look towards the other two who sat at their table, he noticed that they shared similar emotions. Witnessing this, Keith couldn't help but point out how unnatural this all felt, yet as he looked back at the stage to that beautiful enchantress who swung her long legs around that golden pole, putting all those who glanced upon her under a dangerous spell,  Keith felt as if he too was beginning to fall under her spell.

  
  
Her soft caramel body looked so tempting as she acrobatically moved her body around that pole, before doing a split on the stage. Soon the song ended as Lady Blue picked up her fedora from the ground and placed it back on her head, strutting off the stage. Only after she exited the stage did it seem as if the spell had been lifted.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Lance was backstage, putting on a fitted, short black dress that clung to the curves of her body; the sleeves were detached, exposing her shoulders. Right after she had changed her earrings did she hear a knock on her door, calling to the person outside that they could come in. Walking into the room was a strikingly beautiful man, wearing a suit that matched his appeal, standing behind Lance’s chair.

 

“Another spectacular show. Though I never expect the minimum from you. A beauty so rare, so pure, and innocent, yet she belongs to me.” He extended a hand and brought her from out of her chair; once up on her feet, he seized hold of her waist. His warm hand caressed her face, moving a few strands of her hair from out of her face as he stared deeply into her blue eyes.

 

Looking up at this beautiful sinful man, who captured every bit of her, Lance couldn't help but think back to the first night they met. It was Lance’s first night working here; it was her very first time going out on stage. She remembered how nervous she felt, how some of the older dancers tried to scare her by adding pressure onto her, wanting to knock down any future competition. Though once her feet descended on that stage, it was like a switch suddenly turned itself on; the stage became hers and she dominated it.

  
  
After that performance, Lotor sought her out, though Lance was surprised to see such a beautiful man standing before her. Not only was he devilishly beautiful, but he even praised her performance, feeding Lance’s ego. Since that night, he would always seek her out, though, at that time, Lance was unaware of the power and wealth that Lotor possessed, nor that he was her boss; by the time Lance found out his true identity as CEO of Sincline Industries, and also the owner of  _ Ecstasy _ , Lance was already under Lotor’s spell.

  
  
He spoiled her with words of praise, gifting her luxurious things, too late to realize that the things he spoiled her with came with the cost of the one thing that a person should value the most... their freedom. By the time Lance started to realize her own situation, she was already trapped within the golden cage that he built just for her.

  
  
“Tonight there are some special guests who I wish to meet. I already set up a room, and I want you to accompany me, my beautiful Madonna.” Lotor bent down and kissed her cheek. Picking up her Chanel purse, a fur jacket draped over her shoulders, Lance grabbed hold of Lotor’s arm as they exited out of her dressing room.   


 


	26. Shance: My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and her Hero~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright, I'm back and not only that, I have a new favorite polygamy couple! Hint: It includes Lance and Shiro with a mysterious third person! Can you guess who the third person is? I must say, it is thanks to the fanfic: Anywhere You Go I'll Follow by MilkTeaMiku, that I even discovered this adorable threesome couple~!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Lying down on her bed, Lance gently ran her hands through Shiro’s short tuft of snow-white hair as he laid his head on her chest. Shiro’s hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as if he was scared she would disappear on him.  Looking down at the man’s calm face, Lance was glad to see that for once he was not tormented by nightmares. The things this man had to witness and endure would have made most men submit to the harsh reality that surrounded them, broken and unable to go on. But... The man who she always viewed as her hero remained strong throughout it all. 

  
  
He was one of the reasons that inspired Lance to always keep fighting, even when things became too hard. Especially when it came to fighting an intergalactic space war. Never in Lance’s mind did she ever imagine getting shot off into space in a blue space lion, only to meet an alien space princess, and become a defender of the universe.

  
  
If Lance could go back in time and tell her younger self her future, she would no doubt be laughed at. Though, despite all the hardships, Lance really did love being a Paladin. She loved saving people and meeting new alien races; though what she loved the most, despite this bizarre situation that life threw her into, was how it had allowed her to grow closer with her one and only idol and hero. 

  
  
Lance could still vividly remember the first time her eyes landed on this gorgeous man. She was younger back then, hadn't even enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison yet. She was outside, making her way to her next class when miss pretty and popular Ashley Lockson was nitpicking Lance’s choice in clothes that day, saying how out of style they were, despite having just bought them the day before. When Lance tried to argue back, she received nothing but a hard shove to the ground. 

  
  
This had caused her to scrape her knee on the concrete, not that Ashley seemed to care. Laughing while she walked inside the school building, she left Lance in pain. 

  
  
Wincing at the pain she felt, Lance tried to get up when she saw a shadow hovering above her. "Mind if I help you?" She heard a kind voice call out to her, and as she looked up, she saw a handsome man with raven hair standing there wearing a strange uniform. Lance soon noted that not only was the man handsome but even his smile was breathtaking.

  
  
Instantly Lance's cheeks felt warm, words stuck to the back of her throat, and she was only able to nod her head as a sign for an answer. Hearing him chuckle as he bent down and lifted her off the ground like some sort of prince,  Lance couldn't help but imagine herself as some sort of princess. 

  
  
After helping her to the nurse’s office, he even personally placed a bandage over that scrape of hers. Only after leaving the nurse’s office did Lance find out the true identity of her savior, who she now dubbed as her hero. Once again seeing the man in her homeroom class, she found out that his real name was Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, a skilled and famous pilot that worked for the Galaxy Garrison. Hearing this, Lance recalled seeing this man once before on her T.V. Though, at the time she was barely paying much attention as her mom called her away to wash the dishes that she had been putting off cleaning for a week.

  
  
Sitting at her desk, Lance couldn’t help but sigh dreamily at the man who had come to her rescue, taking in each and every word he said. Taking in every gesture and smile he had made and committed them to her memory. When Shiro announced that the Galaxy Garrison had sent him here to help discover potential new recruits, that they planned on testing first, Lance was already burning with determination to impress her hero. Especially when she heard Ashley call  _ her  _ hero hot, gloating about how she would definitely amaze him with her  _ awesome _ skills. This got Lance’s competitive blood boiling.

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Lance, buddy, are you okay? You’ve got this weird look on your face,” Hunk, her best friend/bro-for-life, worriedly called out to the brunette. He stood beside Lance as they watched the rest of their classmates play against the simulator.

  
  
“Hunk, I’m taking down miss-too-pretty-spoiled-daddy’s-rich-girl, Ashley Lockson! There is no way she’s stealing my hero from me!” vowed Lance, who had fire literally burning in her eyes when she saw that the next person to go against the simulator was none other than Ashley.

  
  
“Dude, you're scaring me again; you’re getting all competitive. Wait! What do you mean by hero?” questioned Hunk, though he never did receive an answer. By the time it was Lance’s turn, nearly no one could get past level three, well except for Hunk, who failed on level four. When it came to Lance’s turn, she ignored the insults Ashley threw her way and sat down. One thing a person should know about Lana ‘Lance’ McClain was to never underestimate her when she became determined about something. 

  
  
Seeing how out of everyone in her class, only she made it to level five, and she rubbed her achievement in Ashley Lockson’s face, especially when it earned her a compliment from Shiro a.k.a Prince Charming a.k.a Her Hero! One could only imagine her family’s reaction when on that same day Lance came home declaring that she wanted to enroll in the Galaxy Garrison. Everyone in the house, which included her aunt, her two cousins, parents, grandma, and even her siblings, couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

  
  
Most thought Lance was only going through a phase that would soon end. They were unable to believe that Lance was strong enough to walk away from years of harsh gymnastics training, that she had been taking since she was five. This was a sport which Lance loved with all her being, despite how straining and tough it could be at times. It was unimaginable, but two years later, Lance walked through the door, showing them a certificate saying how she was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison. Only then did everyone wake up and realize just how serious Lance was.

  
  
Lance was soon brought out of memory lane when she felt Shiro stir awake in her arms, opening his eyes. “Morning, sleeping beauty~! Did you rest well?” Lance softly asked, continuing to run her fingers through Shiro's hair.

  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Shiro replied, nuzzling his head against Lance's chest, gently closing his eyes once again. Seeing such a sight, Lance couldn’t help but smile. She felt so happy to be able to lend comfort to her hero, the man who she admired for so long. The man who despite being so close, yet at times so far out of her reach was now lying in her arms, taking comfort from her. Hugging him close, Lance couldn't help but softly mutter,

  
  
“My Hero.”   


 


	27. Harem 2: Lust-Lust Bug-Reverse Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's the boys, who gets bitten by a strange alien love bug or should we say... lust bug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Another quick update! Though idea was given to me by the lovely and sweet, Shiranai Atsune. Thank-you so much for all of the ideas you have given me~!!!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Pidge was simply walking around the castle, looking for Matt when she turned the corner and saw a sight that made her want to wash her eyes out with bleach. It was a sight that would forever be engraved in her mind; no matter how many times she tried to delete the image, it would forever curse her. At this point in time, Pidge couldn’t help but curse her own fate. Never, not in a thousand light-years, did she ever want to stumble upon the sight of her own blood brother and her annoying flirtatious teammate Lance making out.

  
  
Every fiber in Pidge’s body wanted to turn away and haul it the hell out of there, yet for some reason, her feet were frozen to the ground and her eyes refused to look away. They were very cozy up against one another, Matt’s arms wrapped around Lance's waist, and Lance's arms were wrapped around Matt's neck. There was moaning and tongues, and it was... disgusting. Pidge mentally began to weep, seeing how this was the second time this had happened to her. Finally, before Matt's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, about to grip one of Lance’s perky ass cheeks, Pidge found her voice and yelled.

  
  
“Damn it, not again!” cried Pidge. This made both of them snap back into reality, suddenly realizing what they were just caught doing. Both of their cheeks began to flush red as Lance immediately removed her arms away from Matt's neck, yet Matt couldn’t find the will to do the same.

  
  
“I can explain... I think...” he helplessly said. A few minutes later, the three found themselves in a room with Pidge sitting in front of them, while Matt sat beside Lance, who had a hard time facing Pidge, who was staring at them intensively.

  
  
“Explain,” demanded Pidge as Matt quickly got to explaining how the two ended up in the situation she had just stumbled upon. It started when he was walking around the castle looking for Lance when suddenly he felt as if something had bitten him. When he had looked at his arm, he saw a strange small red heart tattooed on his skin. That’s when Lance found him, but when Matt looked up at her, he had this sudden strong urge to kiss Lance.

  
  
“That was more than kissing, Matt! You two were basically shoving your tongues down each other’s throat! I’m going to have nightmares tonight because of you two!” ranted Pidge, whose face began growing green.

  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” apologized Matt, sheepishly scratching his head, leaving out that while he was kissing Lance, he began losing control of himself.  It was as if the lustful feelings he had towards her spiked and were now spilling out of his control.

  
  
“You know, this is starting to sound just like Lance when she was bitten with a similar bug,” Pidge brought to attention, causing Lance to recall what she did back then.

  
  
“Please don’t bring that up! I still get embarrassed! I basically took advantage of four hot guys with out their permission.” Lance buried her face in her hands. She still got embarrassed every time she thought about that incident.

  
  
“So you think I’m hot?” Lance’s earlier statement only caused Matt’s ego to feel smug, smirking at the blushing blue-eyed girl who found herself tongue-tied. Seeing such a cute reaction from the girl, Matt suddenly felt the urge to push her down on the couch and continue their activity from earlier, before Pidge had interrupted them. Though before he could pounce, he was rudely dragged off the couch and across the room by Pidge.

  
  
“K-Katie?! Why are you dragging me away from Lance? Wait! Where are you taking me?” Matt felt a little upset that Pidge was dragging him away from Lance when she suddenly landed a kick in his back.

  
  
“I’m taking you to see Coran! As if I wish to stumble upon that scene for the third time or maybe even something worse! My innocence cannot be tainted for the third time.” Pidge was obviously not in a pleasant mood, dragging a pouting Matt out the door like she was scolding a dog.

 

* * *

 

 

After that whole fiasco with Matt, Lance decided to do something that would help relax her mind. Which was cleaning the Red Lion, who she nicknamed Miss Red Hot Tamale. Scrubbing parts of its massive body with soapy warm water, she sang her favorite song, seeing how it was only her down in the hanger. One could only imagine her reaction when Keith walked into the hanger, undetected, and suddenly shouted her name. It resulted in Lance almost falling off a massive robot lion, if a pair of strong arms didn’t catch her in time.

  
  
“What the heck, Lance!? Didn’t you hear me when I came in? You could’ve seriously hurt yourself!” While Keith continued to chastise Lance, the girl in his arms couldn’t help but realize how good Keith smelled to her. Burying her head deeper into his chest, causing his body to stiffen.

  
  
“You know, you smell really good. Like, really, _really_ , good.” Lance took another whiff of Keith, unaware of how a switch had suddenly turned itself on in Keith’s head. Right when Lance glanced her eyes up at his neck, she saw a cute little red heart tattooed on his skin, just like the one Matt had.

  
  
“Oh no...” she muttered, only to find herself pushed to the ground, getting the ever living daylights kissed out of her by Keith. Lance’s mind was officially blown, tangling her hands in Keith’s hair, whose own hands began crawling up her t-shirt. She swore she almost lost it when she heard a growl escape from Keith when he broke away to stare down at her flushed, teary-eyed expression.

  
  
“Mine,” he growled possessive, almost borderline primal; it was animalistic and it was super hot to Lance. Unable to help herself, when he went back down to kiss her, she rolled them around until it was Lance who was now on top of him. Suddenly, Keith's hand left her stomach, only to grope that tempting perky bottom that had been seducing him for a long time. Something which he mostly kept to himself, not wanting to come off as a pervert or a rude insensitive jerk, but now he was unable to help himself. It was like all his lustful desires and thoughts towards Lance were suddenly pouring out of him, and it was not stopping anytime soon.

  
  
When she felt Keith’s strong hands sink into the soft flesh of her ass, Lance couldn’t help but moan, causing Keith to added more pressure before massaging those perky round cheeks, his tongue dancing around Lance’s mouth. The two were so far gone that he didn’t even notice when the door to the hanger once again opened; this time walking in were Shiro and Pidge, only to stumble on the two rolling on the ground, making out fiercely.

  
  
“Damn it, someone wash my eyes with bleach!” screamed Pidge, quickly turning away from the two, while Shiro stood there frozen, mind blank, not knowing how to process this situation, confused to why he felt a stab of pain in his chest.

 

* * *

  
  
“This is quite the pickle you two have landed yourselves in!” said Coran, standing in front of Matt and Keith, who were glaring at each other for some weird reason.

  
  
“Coran, can you explain to us what is going on with these two?” inquired Shiro, who was protectively guarding Lance. Pidge, who was sitting beside the brunette, just wished to erase the last thirty minutes of her life.

  
  
“It seems I am now able to identify the strange bug I saw flying around earlier on the castle. It is the Lust-Lust Bug,” said Coran.

  
  
“Lust-Lust Bug? So is it similar to the one that bit me before?” asked Lance, trying to ignore the heated glances both Keith and Matt threw her way once they heard the sound of her voice.

  
  
“Not quite, you see the Lust-Lust Bug evokes one’s most inner lustful desires towards the one they love. It’s way worse than the Kiss-Kiss Bug, seeing how the effects take a longer time to wear off. It also allows one to give off a sorta mating pheromone, that is almost like an aphrodisiac to the intended target. Then there are also other effects like clinginess, possessiveness, competitiveness, jealousy, unable to restrain oneself. It’s a complete and utter nightmare. Especially if the bug bites more than one person, who all have feelings for the same person. It would be like throwing an unmated female Qlouvrihx into a horde of male Qouv'egh in heat. In order to win the fair unmated Qlouvrihx’s hand, they would ruthlessly battle and compete, until only one would win and is able to mate with the fair Qlouvrihx,” explained Coran, oblivious to the incredulous looks that Shiro, Lance, and Pidge were pointing towards him.

  
  
“So in other words, Lance has landed herself in some deep shit, right?” It was Pidge who broke the silence that was left in the room after Coran was finished with his explanation.

  
  
“Pidge, language!” scolded Shiro, not that Pidge was listening, as Coran twirled a finger around his mustache before answering.

 

“Mmm... Yes, I believe Pidge is correct.”

  
  
“...You gotta be kidding me,” depressingly muttered Lance, who didn’t know whether to feel flattered at the situation or scared for her virginity.  


 


	28. Klance: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wake-up to a delicious sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Finally upload a Klance chapter~! By the way is anyone else a huge fan of charlotteXOyates Voltron fanfics? I love them! Whenever I'm in need of some good rated-R smut fanfic, I go and read her fanfics! By the way, I'm thinking of adding more smut chapters in the future, plus I got to work on my smut game ;) !
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Lance liked a lot of things; she liked doing make-up, helping out her friends, going shoe shopping, staring at her hot boyfriend while he slept, kissing her hot boyfriend. But what she loved the most was how after an intense night of love-making, Lance would wake-up, freshen herself up, and make her way to the kitchen, only to have her eyes land on the hottest sight to ever exist. Which was Keith wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants that hung a little low on his hips, showing off that sexy v-line, along with those mouthwatering abs and strong toned arms, cooking for the both of them.

  
  
Lance stood in the kitchen and couldn’t help but lick her lips as if she was staring at the world’s most delicious dessert, which in a way she was. Tiptoeing her way over to him until she stood directly behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, sending soft kisses across his back.

  
  
“I see someone finally got themselves out of bed,” teasingly said Keith, flipping the pancakes that were on the stove.

  
  
“And whose fault is it that my legs are aching so badly? I can barely walk or stand.” Lance ran her fingers across his hard abs, sending more kisses down his back.

  
  
“I could’ve carried you, ya know?” suggested Keith, sounding a bit concerned as he began making the scrambled eggs next, only to hear Lance giggle.

  
  
“Aww, you're always so sweet to me. Man, I’m one lucky girl to have such a hot boyfriend.” She nuzzled his back, voice filled with love that Keith couldn’t help but feel his own cheeks heat up at his girlfriend’s proud declaration. 

  
  
“...I thought you said your legs were aching so badly that you could barely walk? You seem pretty okay to me.” Keith shot a look down at her legs. Lance once again kissed his back.

  
  
“But when I woke and did not see my baby anywhere, I just had to get up despite how bad my legs were aching. I love you, my sexy hot-shot~!” Lance declared loudly, only for Keith to turn around and lift Lance up in his strong arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Giggling, Lance wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him, not that Keith minded. 

  
  
They were high school sweethearts, though, in the beginning, Lance seemed to hold some type of competitive grudge against him, though Keith could never understand it. There were some rough patches at the beginning for the two, but after a few unforeseen accidents, which led to the two getting to know each other better, things got better, and later they became friends, which brought along a huge amount of pining.

  
  
Lance was an insecure type of girl, and for a while, she thought Keith deserved someone better than her. The guy was so sweet, even though he possessed one heck of a temper and had a hard time connecting with other people, but overall he had a lot of good qualities to him. Plus he was hot and had a body that Lance couldn’t help but drool over.

  
  
The more she got to know Keith, finding out how his father died when he was nine, how he never got to know his mother and had to be raised in an orphanage--which spoke to why he had  trust issues, the type of person to push others away before they got too close--it made Lance understand a lot of things about Keith that she couldn’t help but want to smother the other in nothing but love and kisses. 

  
  
Yet she was scared and felt unworthy to deserve Keith, no matter how crazy that may sound. To Lance, Keith deserved nothing but the best, and she didn’t think of herself as the best. So imagine her surprise, after one sunny afternoon, after getting ice-cream, that it was Keith who awkwardly made the first move and asked Lance out.

  
  
“Look...um...I never really done this before, but if it’s okay with you, I-I would really like to go out with you sometime. If that’s totally okay with you; I don’t want to force anything on you. Not that I’m forcing you-Crap, I should probably shut up now before I embarrass myself even more.” The poor guy’s palms were sweating; he had a hard time looking Lance in the face, and he looked straight up uncomfortable. Despite all that, Lance couldn’t help but adore Keith ten times more, nodding her head energetically, so happy that she couldn't speak.

  
  
Since then they had been going steady with each other, and despite having a few ups and downs like most relationships do, they got through it. Lance loved Keith; she was so happy to have him in her life, but there were times that she still worried if she was what Keith needed in his life. Lance would admit that she could be troublesome at times, but Keith always stuck with her.

  
  
“You know, sometimes I feel that you deserve someone better than me. I mean, you’re amazing, hot, sexy, good in bed, smart, a cuddler, always goes to extreme lengths to make me happy-” Lance was cut off by a deep passionate kiss that Keith used to shut her up. Pulling back, he shot her with a serious look.

  
  
“I’m also a hot head, who lacks patience and still needs you to reel me in sometimes. I don’t deserve someone better because I got the best thing that could ever happen to me. I got you, Lance, and that's all I need. You’re so beautiful, sweet, and selfless that I’m the one who should be worried, not you. I love you, Lance,” Keith sincerely told the beautiful blue-eyed woman who he was holding in his arms, who suddenly became teary-eyed.

  
  
“Aww~! I love you too! Why do you gotta be so hot? It makes me want to chain you to our bed and never let you out.” Lance began kissing his cheek, working her way down to his neck.

  
  
“You know... I really wouldn’t mind that...” Keith moaned when he felt Lance kiss him on his sweet spot. Tightening his hold on her, he made his way to their bedroom.

  
  
“Baby, the food!” Lance called out once she saw they were leaving behind their cooked breakfast.

  
  
“It’ll be okay, Lance, but for now, I really want you to tie me to that bed!” After hearing Lance say such bold things, it got Keith’s imagination running wild, and a certain someone down south was beginning to stand tall.

  
  
“Damn, you’re kinky,” giggled Lance, letting Keith carry her away. Breakfast never did get eaten that morning.   
  


 


	29. Our Life Together P.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and food craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Someone please give me Latte ideas! Also,... I wrote.... a very smutty, rated-R, basically porn chapter which will have three parts, featuring Matt, Shiro, Keith and Lance... and a glory hole! Feeling deeply embarrassed admitting this, but... if you want me to share it with you all here, please let me know. God, my face is red! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Shiro was sleeping peacefully until he sensed a slight smell of discomfort come from his pregnant mate, and he instantly woke up right when she was lightly rubbing his arm. Sitting up, Shiro spotted a pair of blue eyes looking guiltily at him, which made him worry about what could be wrong with their mate. “Shiro... the baby and I want ice cream.” Once Shiro heard Lance’s demand, the older alpha immediately calmed down, knowing it was just a food craving.

 

“Okay, do you want me to go to the fridge to get it for you?” If his pregnant mate wanted ice cream, Shiro honestly didn’t mind. Heck, he would be happy to do it for her, aware of how fragile an omega’s body could be during pregnancy. There was no need for Lance to look so guilty; it was killing him.

 

“There's no more in the fridge; I ate that earlier today. You’ll have to go to the store and get me some more. I’m so sorry, Shiro, I didn’t mean to wake you, but the baby and I really want some ice cream!” At this point Lance started to wail; the pregnancy always caused Lance to become easily emotional and very sensitive. Shiro couldn’t stand the sight of his beautiful omega crying and instantly began trying to cheer her up. Lance’s crying had caused Keith to wake up, only to open his eyes to the sight of Shiro comforting a crying Lance.

 

“...What’s going on?” tiredly asked Keith, hearing Lance begin to sniff, seeing she had finally stopped crying.

 

“Lance wants me to run down to the store real quick ‘cause she’s craving ice cream, which I honestly don’t mind. So Lance, my beautiful mate, please don’t cry and feel so guilty.” Shiro cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

 

“Shiro’s right, Lance. If you need something, then we will gladly do it. We love you and the baby, so as your alphas it’s our duty to take care of you,” added Keith, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. Ever since the pregnancy, Lance’s smell had somewhat changed, becoming just the slightest bit sweeter than before.

 

“I know, but I don’t want to be too troublesome.” Rubbing a hand over her swelling baby bump, Lance watched as Shiro put on some sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

 

“Lance, you're pregnant; no way in hell are you being troublesome.” Keith's hand joined hers, placing sweet pecks on her neck. Grabbing the keys, Shiro kissed both of his mates, before making his way out the door, promising to return back soon. Once Shiro was out the door, Keith and Lance decided to go back to sleep, but ten minutes later, Keith found Lance missing from the bed.

 

This caused the younger alpha to immediately panic, jumping out of bed, his nose directing him towards Lance’s location. When he found her, she was standing in front of the stove, holding a box of cheese in her hand. Calming himself down first, Keith made his way over to their pregnant mate, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking at the object that was in Lance's hands.

 

“Lance, why didn’t you wake me first before leaving?” Resting his head on her shoulder, Keith felt so lucky to have Lance in both his and Shiro’s lives. Both utterly adored their cute omega, who was now pregnant with one of their children, not that it mattered. No matter who the father was, the baby would belong to all three of them, who they would shower an equal amount of affection and love on.

 

“I did at first, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you. I wanted to make a grilled ham and cheese sandwich before Takashi returns with the ice cream,” answered Lance, only to have Keith take the block of cheese out of her hand.

 

“Than let me make it for you. Watch some T.V. until I’m finished, okay?” Keith kindly offered, reaching into the refrigerator to take out some ham. Lance gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the living room and decided to watch the third season of Charmed. By the time Shiro made it home, Keith and Lance were cuddled up together, sitting in front of the T.V., eating grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, when they turned their eyes towards him.

 

“I bought the ice cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, your favorite.” Shiro walked to the refrigerator, placing the few extra half-pint containers in the freezer, before walking into the living room to hand one over to Lance, along with a spoon.

 

“Takashi, love you and thank you so much. Now sit down and join us.” Lance patted the spot next to her. Shiro chuckled at how cute his mate was acting and joined the two. Sitting there on the couch, all three cuddled up together with Lance curled up in the middle of her two protective mates. Life couldn’t be more perfect, especially with the arrival of a new family member who would join them in the near future. 

 


	30. Shiro/Matt/Keith/Fem!Lance: Gloryhole P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance only wanted to return Matt jacket, how did she end up in this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright you guys it's here, the chapter I was talking about yesterday. It will either have three or four parts. Warning: Gloryhole, blowjobs, and Matt curse like a sailor. Enjoy~! This idea was inspired by The Right Place at the Right Time by charlotteXOyates.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Lance arrived at Shiro and Matt’s dorm room, wanting to drop off Matt’s jacket that Pidge asked her to deliver, never in a million years did she believe that she would be on her knees in one of the twin bathrooms installed in Matt and Shiro’s room. Groans and swear words could be heard coming from the other side of the wall.

  
  
"Shit... Keith, you suck cock like a whore~!" Never did Lance imagine that her sweet Matt had the mouth of a sailor on him. Especially when it came to a certain activity she somehow got herself involved in. Her glossy lips were wrapped around the head of his cock that was in her mouth, feeling her panties grow wet from such a dirty deed she was doing.

  
  
Lance considered herself a good girl; yeah she could be a big flirt, but she would’ve never done something this big in her entire life... and that for some reason turned her on even more. You see, after laying the jacket on the bed, Lance had to use one of the bathrooms and didn't hear when Matt had returned. By the time she heard his voice, Lance was finished, and Matt had mistaken her for Keith for some odd reason.

  
  
Lance was about to correct him when she heard the sound of Matt pulling down the zipper of his pants, still talking to who he thought was ‘Keith’. "Dude, I saw her again today at cheerleading practice and she looked so perfect like always. Dude, you should’ve seen the way she smiled at me when she spotted me. I’m telling you, Keith, I swear I saw flowers blowing in the background. She’s going to be the death of me at this point!" Now this got Lance curious at just who was this girl Matt was talking about and how come Keith never told her Matt had a crush on this mystery person. 

 

Ignoring the slight jab of pain she felt in her chest, not wanting to contemplate on her feelings that she shared for the older boy on the other side of the wall, Lance stayed silent, wanting to hear what else Matt would spill.

  
  
"Dude, I don't know how long I can keep this up. I'm so horny for her lately and I can't turn it off! So hurry up and get started so I can get to fantasizing." This time she could faintly hear Matt pushing his pants down, which made her curious about what he was talking about, but when she turned around it seemed her question was answered.

  
  
Lance never noticed it until now, but there was glory hole in the wall behind her which was connected to the other bathroom, and sticking out of that glory hole was a huge, hard cock leaking precum that Lance drooled from the sight of.  _ ‘W-What the hell...?! _ ’ Lance was left stunned.

  
  
“Come on, man, I want to get started on my fantasy! I’ll do you afterwards since I know you're probably feeling the same.”

  
  
_ ‘What the heck is Matt talking about?!’ _ At this point, Lance began to panic because there was no way she was about to let the other know that she was the one in the other bathroom and it was not ‘Keith’. She also couldn’t sneak out as well because then it would be weird, and she might get caught. 

  
  
“Dude, if you don’t get started, I’m going to come in there and skull-fuck you so hard, you’ll be seeing stars for the next three weeks.” Okay, it was official, Matt was sexually frustrated and it looked like Lance would have to take Keith’s place. God, how did her day turn out so weird? Getting down on her knees, Lance eyed that giant pole of meat and felt her mouth water as if she was staring at a piece of juicy steak.

  
  
“I can feel your breath on my cock, Keith. I don’t know why you’re teasing me today, but I’m not in the mood.” It seemed Matt was also very demanding, which turned Lance on. Extending her head closer, she licked up that trail of precum that was leaking from his hard cock, before kissing the head, causing Matt to hiss with pleasure, which in return made Lance feel happy.

  
  
“Shit, when do your lips feel so soft? Know what, never mind, you’re already in a teasing mood today. Tch, brat.” A part of Lance wanted to laugh at Matt calling Keith a brat yet the other part of her... the more lustful side of her that was beginning to awaken, really wanted to please Matt so much so that he’d sing praises to her. She wanted to make him so damn happy that no other person would be able to please him like she would. Especially not some unknown mystery girl who he was crushing on... With just this thought, Lance became more determined than ever. One thing about Lance, once she set her mind on something, she never backed out. Opening her mouth wide, she wrapped her lips around the swollen head of Matt's cock and began sucking hard on it.

  
  
“Shit! That’s more like it!” Matt groaned loudly, hips pressed more firmly against the glory hole as Lance began to attack his cock with her tongue. Eagerly licking at it from all sides, even adding kisses, she once again took it in her mouth. Lance’s action caused Matt to lose all rational control and thought; the girl was practically spoiling his cock with nothing but love. 

  
  
The older teen’s voice increased in volume, sending words of encouragement to the one who he thought was ‘Keith’, unaware that the one who had him groaning out loud was actually Lance. “Fuck, that’s it... God, I bet she would look so fucking sexy in her cute cheerleading outfit, on her knees, gorgeous baby blue eyes all wet and teary, those sweet pretty lips wrapped around my cock... Fuck! Yes!  _ Lance _ !” Matt had his eyes screwed tight, imaging a certain blue-eyed brunette that the older ponytailed boy had been crushing on for a long while.

  
  
When Lance heard her name shouted by Matt, she almost stopped what she was doing, but Matt was on the throne of pleasure and was beginning to work his cock down her throat. This might be Lance’s first time taking cock but she was proud that on her first try she could easily take him down her throat like a pro. 

  
  
“Lance! That’s it, Baby! Take my cock...! Fuck, you look so perfect with my cock in your mouth. So **_fucking_ ** perfect!” Lance absolutely loved it when she heard Matt praise her, like an addicted drug, and Lance wanted to hear more of it. Yes, she should be wondering why Matt was fantasizing about her, but that would come later after she would make him cum down her throat.

  
  
Remembering some of the porn videos she saw before, Lance's tongue started to swirl around Matt cock, bobbing her head down the pole that was thrusting itself down her throat. Lance felt so turned on that she couldn't help but moan, which traveled to Matt’s cock as a sweet vibration. “Fuck, babe, that's it!” At this point Matt was thrusting his hips against the wall, raising up his shirt to reveal skin that had beads of sweat dripping from his abs as he lost himself to the pleasure of Lance's mouth.

  
  
By this point, Lance knew her panties were soaked and she was itching to remove her shorts, but right now she had a job to concentrate on. She would finger herself later. The sound of Matt banging against the wall could be heard echoing in the room, not that either cared at the moment. Lance was lost in the bliss of sucking Matt’s cock, and Matt was lost in the pleasure of what Lance's mouth was doing to him.

  
  
“Oh yes, oh god yes, Lance! My pretty Lance with her big, blue eyes, adorable smile, sexy body. God, I want her so bad...” The desperation in Matt's voice made Lance's heart skip a beat. It was now obvious to her that the one Matt was crushing on big-time just so happened to have been herself, and that thought made Lance so happy. A happiness which she wished to return in appreciation for Matt’s feelings for her. Hollowing her cheeks, sucking hard on Matt’s cock, Lance began to bob her head down his cock in a fast blur, not caring if she got whiplash.

  
  
“Holy fuck...!” Matt had his eyes turned towards the ceiling, swearing that he had entered nirvana. Never had Keith ever sucked his cock so good that he made his eyes roll to the back of his head. It was so fucking amazing! Matt could die right now and not give a damn. Though as he fantasized about the one replacing Keith being none other than Lance herself, Matt almost came instantly from that hot, sexy image.

 

“Fuck, baby, I gonna cum! I going to cum down that sexy throat! I’m going to fill your pretty mouth with so much of my cum!” Upon hearing this, Lance got thirsty. She got thirsty for Matt’s cum and she wanted it down her throat. She didn’t care that her cheeks were beginning to hurt; she wanted to taste his delicious cum. How did she know it was delicious? Don’t ask Lance, she just knew!

  
  
After thrusting a few more times down Lance's throat, groans filled the entire room. The brunette felt a tingle shoot through her once she felt Matt’s cock pulse against her tongue. “Fuck! Lance!” With a loud shout of her name, Matt shot his thick, creamy cum down her throat. Due to his powerful orgasm, Lance's mouth was unable to hold so much cum; having to remove her mouth, more landed on various parts of her body.

  
  
Breathing heavy, Matt tried to regain his breathing, noticing how his shirt was drenched with sweat and removed it along with his pants. “Oh my God, dude, that was fucking amazing! You must have been really horny today or something.” Lance barely paid any attention to when Matt removed his drained cock from the gloryhole and exited out of the bathroom he was in, but once she heard the door to the bathroom she was in click open, her heart began to speed up. Watching in slow motion as the door opened wider, it allowed her to see the sight of a naked  Matt standing in the bathroom doorway. 

  
  
“Dude, you want to talk about-” Matt couldn’t even get through his question once his eyes landed on the figure who sat with her knees on the ground covered in his cum. This was definitely not Keith.

  
  
“Oh God... Lance?!” exclaimed Matt, feeling embarrassed that he was standing in front of the girl completely naked. Though that feeling got worse once he remembered what the two just did only moments ago. Lance in return offered him a sweet smile and waved at him shyly.

  
  
“Hi, Matty....”

 

* * *

 

 

  
After both had decided to take a shower, Matt gave her one of his shirts to wear, and both sat on his bed in awkward silence.”Listen, Lance, I’m so sorry! I never meant for things to happen like this! God, you must hate me now! I was so stupid and force myself onto-” Matt was cut off by a kiss that Lance gave him. Pulling back, she shot him a smile.

  
  
“Don’t feel bad, and you certainly did not force me to do anything. I wanted to do it. It was my own choice and... I really liked it.” Lance's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink that Matt found adorable.

  
  
“So... if I ask you to do it again, would you?” Matt asked Lance, watching as she thought it over before nodding her head.

  
  
“Yes! I would definitely do it again!”

  
  
“Okay, then do you like me?”

  
  
“Of course!” Lance smiled, and Matt couldn’t help but kiss her sweet, soft lips. Though when he pulled back, he suddenly became deadly serious before asking his next question.

  
  
“Alright, then how do you feel towards Keith and Shiro?”

  
  
“...Huh?”   
  


 


	31. Lancelot: The Emperor Mate P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Lance relationship grows closers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm really on a roll lately, then again, I've just been in a Voltron mood these last past days. I just really love shipping Lance with hot guys XD!!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Even before meeting Prince Lotor, Lance didn’t have a very good impression of the man, thanks to all the rumors surrounding him and even trying to kill them a few times. But all that changed when suddenly one day the prince decided to turn over a new leaf. The first time she met the prince personally, he was locked up in the castle but never did she think he would be so _freaking_ hot! She had met a few galras before, but none of them--Keith didn’t count since he was only a half galra--were ever this smoking gorgeous. He was like a deadly and beautiful purple elf prince with beautiful, long white hair that made Lance want to reach out and run her hands through those soft and silky tresses.

  
  
Seriously, just what type of hair treatment did this guy use? Lance wasn’t proud to admit it, but thanks to Lotor’s hot looks, she began paying closer attention to him and found herself disliking him a little less. Okay, to be honest, a whole lot less. But Lance would never admit that out loud, and don’t judge her; she was weak for beautiful guys like Lotor, especially when he had such a hot accent.

  
  
Despite those things, Lance began to notice a few details about Lotor, like how he always remained a safe distance away from the other members on the team. Yes, he had pledged his allegiance to them and even offered them a ton of information that would help them in this battle, but it was like he knew what line not to cross. Another was how he sometimes seemed to orbit around Allura, which honestly didn’t surprise Lance. Two beautiful space aliens, both from royalty, yet came from different sides, it was a love story in the making.

  
  
Despite what others may think of Lance, she was very perceptive when it came to other people. There were only two other people aware of this and that was her best bro in the whole wide world, Hunk, and her older sister Maria. Lotor was not one of those people, so when Lotor talked about the galra, there was more hate in his voice than there was in Allura’s back when they first met the princess. Which was saying something, since Lotor was half-galra himself, so in a way, he hated a part of himself.

  
  
This thought made Lance feel bad for the guy, especially when after he and Allura returned from Oriande, the look of hate in his eyes increased. Even though he tried to hide it by congratulating Allura, there was a look of envy in his eyes. A look that Lance once mistook as affection, but now that she paid closer attention, Lotor was envious of Allura. Though for what, Lance had no clue, and this had her pondering on it for an entire week until she finally found the answer. 

  
  
“Lotor is envious of Allura since she’s a full-blooded Altean, while he is only a half-blood. Wow... this is seriously messed up,” Lance said to herself, before making a decision, which was to have a talk with Lotor. To Lance’s surprise, their whole conversation went quite well and she began seeing Lotor in a whole different light.

  
  
One morning, Lance woke up before the others and decided to make pancakes; she was in the middle of flipping them when another person walked through the door. That person just so happened to be Lotor, who raised a curious eyebrow at what Lance was doing, before greeting her.

  
  
“Morning, Red Paladin.” Lotor took a seat at the counter as Lance loaded the pancakes on a plate.

  
  
“Dude, how many times must I tell you to just call me Lance? Here~!” She sat the plate of soft and fluffy purple pancakes right in front of Lotor, along with some syrup and juice. 

  
  
“What is this? Is it edible?” Lotor picked up the fork and curiously poked the pancakes. Seeing this, Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

  
  
“Trust me, my cooking is edible. I might not be a pro-chef like Hunk, but he taught me, and I had to feed two younger siblings and two adorable nieces, who all love my cooking. So...” Using a knife, Lance cut a piece of the warm pancakes, using the fork to pick it up and present it to Lotor’s mouth. Lotor was a little unsure at first, before opening his mouth and allowing her to feed him.

  
  
“So... How does it taste?” Lance eagerly awaited for a response from the prince, who judging by his expression seemed to have enjoyed her blueberry pancakes.

  
  
“Very appetizing. I didn’t know you could cook so well.” This man had a way of showering Lance with just the right amount of praise; a large smile broke out on her face.

  
  
“The man who’ll marry you one day will be quite lucky to have won over such a lucky woman.” If Lotor didn’t stop showering Lance with praise, she was going to faint from giddiness. For the rest of that morning, before the others arrived in the kitchen, Lance continued feeding Lotor, who would reward Lance with flattering words.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was in the training room, training with the gladiators when her bayard transformed into a sword. When Lance saw this, she stared at her new weapon for a solid seven seconds, before realizing she had no knowledge of how to use a sword. That was when the door opened and she saw Lotor make his way in. “Sorry for interrupting you, but Allura was looking for you.” That was when his eyes landed on the sword in Lance's hand.

  
  
“Such a weapon hasn’t appeared since the time King Alfor was still the Red Paladin. This is a great accomplishment for you, Lance.” After some time, Lotor had finally started to call Lance by her name, something which caught the other members by surprise when he first said her name around the rest of the team.

  
  
“Thanks, but I don’t know how to use a sword. I’m more of gun-girl and even know how to use a lance, but swords? Definitely not my area!” confessed Lance, sensing Lotor walk closer to her.

  
  
“I could help train you.” Lance was surprised to hear Lotor offer his help. That was when Lotor did a little demonstration that showed off his deadly yet graceful swordsmanship. The level five gladiator never stood a chance against the prince and Lance couldn’t help but act like a silly fangirl in the background.

  
  
“Amazing~! Okay, teach me how to slay enemies like a beautiful and graceful badass!” Seeing Lance so excited and happy, Lotor couldn't help but chuckle. Walking behind her, he reached out and pressed her tightly against himself, covering her small hands with his own.

  
  
“Just follow my instructions and your wish shall come true.” Lips pressed against her ear, his voice brought a tingle down Lance's spine, and she badly wanted to hear him say more to her. But training had begun, and she had to concentrate, though that sexy voice in her ear was not helping.

 

* * *

 

 

“My room flooded, so I’m sharing with you!” Lance barged into Lotor’s room on the castle ship, wearing her blue Altean pajamas, sleeping mask on top of her head, holding her pillow underneath her arm.

  
  
“How did your room flood?” asked Lotor, who Lance noticed was the type to sleep without a shirt on; immediately her blue eyes zoomed in on those delicious purple abs. 

  
  
_ ‘Bad Lance! Stop being a naughty girl!’ _ Lance mentally scolded herself, before stomping over to his bed, pulling back the covers, before boldly climbing next to him.

  
  
“I don’t know how, but everything is soaking wet. Let’s just get some sleep, we might have an early morning. Night~!” she sang, getting comfortable, lying with her head on her pillow. 

 

Lotor found the whole situation interesting. Staring down at the woman on his bed, he found himself quite pleased to have her close and see her wearing Altean clothes. Once Lance had fallen asleep, Lotor wrapped his arm around the girl, nuzzling his head against her neck. The alpha prince purred with happiness.    


 


	32. Special: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reunite with family, once the team returns back to earth~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Finally introducing my Fem!Lance fanon family. Not going to lie, Fem!Lance fanon family is a little based on my own family, which is huge. So, of course, there will be drama, and everyone has their own individual personality, but we still love each other.
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

When Lance first saw her parents after being separated from them for so long, tears welled up in her eyes as she sprinted towards them. Only to have her mom beat her to it, who immediately rushed over and crushed Lance in a tight hug, that left the skinny girl almost unable to breathe.

  
  
“Lance! My baby is home!” wailed her mother, only to release Lance for a short second and slap her on the arm.

  
  
“Ow! What was that for?!” Lance immediately cried out, even though the slap barely hurt. By now almost every one of her teammates who had reunited with their families were staring over at the McClain family. Hunk’s mom, whose family was neighbors to the McClain family and had arrived at the Garrison base with them, couldn’t help but smile. Since both mothers received the report from the Garrison, stating about the disappearance of their children, both cried and leaned on each other through those hard and troublesome times.

  
  
“Who told you to fly off into space and leave your mother to worry about you?! My heart broke once they reported that you had disappeared! You are never leaving me again! Oh, my poor baby~!” wailed Lance’s mom, who was now being the one comforted by her daughter. Lance gently patted her mom’s back.

  
  
Standing beside his own mother, it was Keith’s first time ever seeing Lance’s mother, whose appearance reminded him a lot of Lance. Her long chestnut brown hair was worn in a low ponytail; there were bags under her eyes as tears of utter happiness ran down her cheeks. Both women were tall, on the slim side, and possessed deep blue eyes, like one was looking into a mirror of the past and future. Walking over next to join the mother and daughter duo was yet another girl, who appeared to be at least five or six years older and shared some resemblance to Lance.

  
  
“Baby sister, so glad to finally have you home.” Looking over to her left, Lance saw her older sister Maria walking over to her and once again got teary-eyed when the short-haired brunette joined in on the hug. Though after the hug, Maria copied the same steps as her mother by slapping Lance on the arm and angrily exclaimed,

  
  
“Who told you to go off and be freaking Luke Skywalker of the galaxy?!”

  
  
“Hey, you did not just quote Star Wars to me?!” Lance yelled back at her; others found it strange at how the two sisters argued for two solid minutes, before breaking down crying and hugging each other.

  
  
“You know, it wasn’t until I met Lance’s crazy family that I began to understand her a lot more,” said Pidge, who remembered the time during Spring Break when Lance had tricked her into joining her and Hunk on their trip back home. In the words of Pidge, it was an unforgettable experience, that may or may not have ended with a cake getting smashed in someone’s face, a firecracker exploding in the house, and someone getting caught making out with a guy who was at least a little too old to be making out with a nineteen-year-old. To this day, Pidge was still amazed at how Hunk’s family took this all in like it happened on a daily basis.

  
  
After her sister and mother hugged her again, Lance’s father was next to greet her, so proud and happy to see his little girl back home. “You’ve been through a lot, but I’m glad to see you,  _ mi princesa _ ,” he softly said to her with so much happiness shown in his eyes, before she was soon stolen away by her handsome older brother, who hugged her tight, even lifting her off the ground. 

 

“So happy to see ya again, little sis!” he happily exclaimed. Next she, of course, hugged her younger siblings, the twins Andria and Alex, who were now at the age of fourteen. 

  
“Things have been really boring without you, sis. I mean, I don’t like being a normal family.” Alex patted his older sister on the back.

  
  
“Yeah, I literally had no one to go back-to-school shopping with, do my makeup, and even teach me how to flirt with cute boys,” pouted her little sister, and Lance didn’t know whether to laugh or pinch those adorable cheeks that were pouting at her. She wanted to greet her two adorable nieces, but both were sleeping at the moment when she heard an annoying voice suddenly speak up.

  
  
“Hey, I was there! Why didn’t you ask me?” Walking over next were two girls, who Lance recognized to be her cousins. Now while Lance liked Maya, the oldest of the two, the opposite could be said for Viviana. Since they were toddlers, both girls were rivals and could never stop arguing and fighting with each, but despite their troubles, they really did love each other. They just didn’t openly show it.

  
  
“Yeah, I want a boyfriend, not a Sugar Daddy,” Andria told Viviana, who didn't even seem offended by that mocking comment. Then again, Viviana wasn’t the best of role models. She was more on the vain and egotistical side, who broke rules and used her looks to get whatever she wanted. Though there were a very few good things buried deep down inside her as well.

  
  
“Hey, a Sugar Daddy can get you a lot of nice things,” Viviana defended herself, before pointing her eyes over at Lance. Staring her up and down, her eyes stopped at Lance’s chest and smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

  
  
“Even after all this time, you’re still Flat-Chest Lance.” This instantly wiped away Lance’s happy mood, marching her way over to the beautiful, busty girl, who was always wearing revealing clothes that emphasized the curves of her hips and big boobs. Boobs which Lance lacked and that had always been a sour spot for her. Immediately, the ones who knew their relationship knew how this was going to end, and it was not going to be pretty.

  
  
“Well, at least my butt’s got some meat in it, unlike yours.” Lance’s weak spot was probably her breasts, but Viviana’s was her butt. Instantly, dark clouds hovered above their heads and lightning struck between them.

  
  
“Umm, just who is that girl that Lance seems to dislike?” asked Allura. Now there were many sides she had seen of Lance, but not this one. Keith, Coran, and even Romelle shared the same feelings as the princess, unsure of how to act when they heard the two girls shouting mean insults at each.

  
  
“Cow!”

  
  
“Stick!”

  
  
“Pig!”

  
  
“Giraffe!”

  
  
“Oh them, they always act like that. That’s her cousin Viviana; I heard they’ve been that way since they were toddlers. If you think Lance is flirtatious, then you’ve never met Viviana. She’s way, and I do mean _way_ , worse than Lance,” said Hunk, who’s known the McClains for a long time, since his friendship with Lance first started.

  
  
“Arghh!” came a loud frustrated scream from the two girls, and before anyone could blink, they screamed, pulling at each other hair, throwing insults at one another, while rolling on the ground.

  
  
“Okay, is this normal?!” Now it was Shiro’s turn to be in disbelief at what he was seeing. Allura gasped and held her hand over her mouth. Keith’s mouth hung open, and Romelle and Coran pointed at the girls, wondering why Pidge and Hunk seemed so calm.

  
  
“You Flat-Chested stick!”

  
  
“You Big-Chested cow!”

  
  
It was like two feisty and mean female cheetahs going at it with each other, in other words, very scary and unapproachable. Sharp, manicured nails were out like claws; hair was swinging everywhere. It was a complete mess.

  
  
“Is this normal with earthling families?” Allura sounded hysterical, eyes on the two girls who were now even biting each other. 

 

“Yes, my family is back to its normal craziness! Glad to have you home, sis!” shouted Lance’s younger brother Alex, video recording the whole thing on his phone, wearing a large smile on his face. He can already see the million views he was going to get once he uploaded this.

  
  
“For those two, then yes, yes it is normal,” said Hunk as Lance’s family certainly left quite the impression on her team. Placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, Shiro said,

 

“Good luck when you ask her to marry you in the future. Something tells me that her family is definitely going to make it hard for you.” Keith didn’t know if Shiro was trying to encourage him or make him even more scared and nervous than he already was.   


 


	33. Slight Klance/JamexLance: How it Began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young cadet Lance did not like Keith and here is why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi, so this idea been playing through my mind for a while, so I hope you all liked it~! :) ...By the way, do James and Lance have a ship name?
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Lance’s first impression she had of Keith, when both had enrolled as fresh and young cadets at the Galaxy Garrison, was that he was some cocky emo kid, who thought he was better than everyone else. Of course, Lance shared not one conversation with the kid and maybe she was still mad from the first time she introduced herself to that hot-shot mullet and he completely blew her off! Who does that; she was not even rude?!

  
  
Her impression of him got worse when it was revealed that the boy had skills, and not regular skills, no, but _mad_ skills! This just added the fuel to Lance’s fire, especially when they were assigned as partners for a flight training program. Things ended up in a complete mess because Keith didn’t know how to work together with her, and in the end, she was the one who got yelled at by Iverson for holding them back. It hurt being blamed and Lance hated having her insecurities thrown in her face.

  
  
“Lance... look... I didn’t mean-” Lance was too busy trying to force herself not to cry in front of the others to hear Keith voice. She disliked showing her weakness, especially in front of her classmates. How come it was only her who received most of the backlash for their assignment when it was Keith who didn’t listen to a word she said? He was the one who completely ignored her, but like always, Keith _freaking_ Kogane had to always be in the spotlight. He had the worst of personalities, everyone, even the instructors, were aware of this, yet praise continued to come his way.

  
  
Now Lance wasn’t the type of girl who could easily be angered. Yes, there were times she would get mad, but it would last for a second. She couldn't hold a grudge like some of the more prominent female figures in her family, but this time... Lance didn’t think she would so easily get over this experience. Those sparkly, kind, blue eyes became hard and cold like ice,  suddenly glaring at Keith, who couldn’t help but flinch and retaliate back from such a drastic change.

  
  
“...I guess you must be feeling really proud of yourself. As always, Keith Kogane got the praise and Lance took the fall. No wonder people hate teaming up with you.” Lance's voice lacked its usually caring and energetic nature, not even caring when a flash of hurt briefly appeared in Keith's eyes before she stormed away to her dorm. This was the incident that caused Lance to hold a huge dislike for Keith and his cute looks were not going to save him.

  
  
“Woah-Watch where you’re going--Lance?!” Lance had heard a familiar voice say to her; she knew it enough to recognize the owner of that voice as James Griffin. He was one of the people Lance easily got along with back when she and Hunk first enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison. To Lance, that guy was both cute and funny, so she didn't mind hanging out with him sometimes, but this time he had caught her at a bad moment.

  
  
“Lance? Hello, Earth to Lance? Blue?” Since they began hanging out with each other, the boy soon noticed that Lance loved the color blue and began calling her that as a nickname. Suddenly, Lance could no longer hold it all in, catching the boy off guard when she suddenly hugged him and let out the repressed tears that she tried to hold in until reaching her room. Usually, Hunk would be the one to comfort her, but it seemed fate had allowed Hunk to be replaced by James this time around.

  
  
The poor boy didn’t know what to do, but hearing Lance’s loud wail made his own heart ached. Doing the only thing he knew how, he hugged her back, patting his hand on her back. James had his attention focused on Lance that he didn’t notice when Keith had appeared around the corner, only to freeze upon the scene he saw. The young boy was immediately flooded with guilt and remorse, which was soon concealed after he quickly hid. Taking one last glance at the two, he quickly disappeared out of sight.   
  
  


After that, Lance became determined to beat Keith at his own game. She was not going to allow him to get the best of her. That cocky emo was going to get what was coming for him. This was the official start of Lance’s rivalry with Keith, though he still barely paid her any attention. The next time Lance had close contact with Keith again was after he and James had gotten into a physical fight.

  
  
“Idiot!” Lance slapped the brunette upside his head, placing her heads on her hips, scolding him for his actions.

  
  
“Do you know how much trouble you are in? Who started this stupid fight in the first place? Know what, nevermind! I don’t want to know, because Mama always said boys like to fight over stupid things.”

  
  
“It wasn't over anything stupid!” Keith suddenly yelled out, drawing the two’s attention, looking hostile. For a minute, Lance became scared and it seemed Keith noticed this as he immediately turned the opposite way from her. 

  
  
“...You two look like a hot mess. Come here, Griffin, I’m not done with you and I was assigned to escort you to the nurse’s office.” Lance reached for his wrist and pulled him out of his chair ready to drag him to the nurse’s office when suddenly she stopped. She marched her way over to Keith and dropped a small bottle of ointment in his lap.

  
  
Catching the look of curiosity and reluctance in Keith's eyes, Lance immediately spoke up, cutting him off before he could even hand back her gift. “Take it. When someone does something out of kindness for you, learn how to accept the kindness of their gesture. Besides, it’s going to take time for that pretty face of yours to heal.” Lance didn’t notice, but when she called Keith pretty to his face, he immediately hung his head down, trying to hide a flush of redness that painted his cheeks, wondering why her words made him feel such a way. James, on the other hand, shared the opposite reaction and began glaring at him.

  
  
Lance didn’t know why she was acting so nice to the jerk but there was something about him that made her want to be kind. Then again, the guy was in pain, and by the looks of it, this fight really pushed a sour spot for him. So just this once, Lance would be the nice guy, but he better not expect that again, Lance thought, marching off, holding James’s wrist. Never did she imagine that that would be the last time she would be so close to Keith. The next time these two would meet would all be thanks to a person who the whole world thought of as dead and a blue flying space lion robot.   
  


 

 


	34. Klance: Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance cat has some secrets he's been keeping from his owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I know Halloween and October are over, but here is a late one-shot to make up for it. Sorry, I’ve been away for so long, and man do I feel bad for what I did to James by the way in this chapter.

 

Lance stood in the kitchen of her apartment, making brownies and cookies to snack on later when her black cat Keith walked into the kitchen and curled himself up by her feet. Pushing the brownie batter aside, Lance bent down to pick up the cat, who glared his dark purple eyes at her. “Oh, stop glaring, I’m just setting you down on the couch so that you can be more comfortable. Man, you have been very clingy today. Which, I’m going to be honest, is hella cute, but I’m baking right now. So lie down on the couch and watch some T.V. for a little while, okay?” 

 

Setting Keith on the couch, Lance reached for the remote, hearing the news talk about reports of a mysterious red moon that was supposed to be showing itself tonight. “Red Moon, huh. I once heard a long time ago, on the night of the Red Moon, a demon will choose its mate and bring her down to the underworld so that they will have an eternal life in hell together. Scary stuff my Abuela used to tell me on Halloween, but it’s only fiction~!” giggled Lance, missing when Keith’s purple eyes for a moment flashed ruby, as she returned to the kitchen, continuing making her brownies.

 

It was when Lance placed the brownies in the oven that she heard a knock at her door; opening it, she saw it was her boyfriend James. “Hi, babe~! Why didn’t you call me to say you were coming over sooner?” she asked him but not before giving him a kiss first as he walked inside.

 

“I totally forgot, but I did bring some ice-cream since we’re about to binge watch a bunch of scary movies. And don’t worry, love, if you get scared, you can just cuddle in my strong arms.” He held out his arms as Lance shook her head, taking away the plastic bag that held the ice-cream. Making his way into the living room, James was about to take a seat on the couch only to have Keith, or who he liked to call the demon cat from hell, bear his claws and teeth at him. 

 

Instantly making him change his mind, James simply took a seat in the chair instead. “Lance, that demon cat of yours still doesn’t like me! You should really consider getting a new pet.” James and Lance had been going out for a year now and Keith still hated his guts. Which James found weird since he liked cats and usually they liked him back, but the opposite could be said for Keith, who one time even tried to scratch his eyes out the first time he kissed Lance in her apartment.

 

“Oh, stop being a big scaredy-cat; Keith is just grouchy and overprotective of me. I found him three years ago injured and abandoned in an alley when I was leaving work. Just give him time and I’m sure he’ll come around to love you.” Now that all the preparation was finished and brought into the living room, Lance plopped herself down in James’s lap as the movie night began. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour into the marathon, Lance went into the bedroom to grab a few extra blankets, missing when Keith trailed after her. Lance’s back was facing the door, unaware that breaking from the clouds, a red moon showed itself in the sky. At that moment, red smoke shrouded Keith’s body as he grew into a man and was no longer an average sized cat. By the time Lance turned around, she finally noticed someone was in the room with her; for a second she thought it was James, but James didn’t have raven hair pulled into a ponytail at the back, nor was he wearing skin-tight black leather clothing that showed off how incredibly in shape and sexy his abs were. 

 

It was then that Lance realized that there was a stranger in her room, and before she could scream, a hand clapped over her mouth, and the man backed her into the wall. Lance's heart was racing; tears were starting to gather in her eyes when she saw his eyes glowing an eerie crimson color as he tilted his head down to her level.

 

“Speak a word and that so-called boyfriend of yours turns to ash. Resist and I will incinerate him while you watch. Do you understand?” This scary, yet downright sexy stranger, was threatening the life of her boyfriend, giving off a deadly aura, that made Lance terrified as she had no choice but to nod her head. This action caused a smile to bloom on the man’s face, freaking Lance out when the look in his eyes turned lovingly, similar to a look one would use for a lover.

 

“Good girl.” The stranger removed his hand from Lance's mouth.

 

“W-Who are you? W-What are you?” Lance shakingly asked, feeling her legs go weak and was about to drop down to her knees if the man didn’t wrap his arms around her.

 

“Don’t you already know, seeing how you have been taking care of me for these last three years? At first, I had my doubts, but... you treated me with nothing but kindness and love. You made me feel things I have never once experienced, not only that, but you brought home and claimed that clown as your mate when you are clearly meant to be mine! Do you know how many times I wanted to incinerate that pathetic human every time he kissed you or even placed his hands on you?!” Rage was beginning to cloud his eyes, scaring Lance one again. Though once he saw the fear in her eyes, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

 

It was only then that his eyes stopped glowing an ominous crimson red and instead became a pretty deep shade of purple. “Wait a second...” Staring into those familiar colored eyes, Lance was reminded of the only thing that had those same colored eyes and came to the shocking revelation that made her almost want to faint.

 

“Y-Y-You’re... K-Kieth? B-But Keith was just a c-cat I saved, right?”

 

“A foolish and pathetically weak witch summoned me from hell and tried to make me her familiar, but those of her kin did not take too kindly to what I did to one of their own. So I escaped but found myself stuck in the mortal realm, yet now since tonight is the Red Moon, I can finally return. But... I will not be returning alone. No. I will be returning with a mate. One who I shall be bonded with for all eternity.” Hearing these words Lance felt some of her strength return and began struggling, especially when she saw a glowing red circle begin to appear underneath their feet.

 

“No! No! No! I will not go to hell with you! I have a life here! A family-” Lance cut off the rest of what she was about to say when a wall of fire surrounded them, causing her to scream out in panic. Keith shot his mate a look of pity as the gates of the underworld began to open.

 

“In the beginning, it will be hard, but after some time you will forget about them. I already made a bond with your soul, so even if you stay here, you’ll die. We can not be separated. Don’t worry, I’ll love and protect you for all eternity.” At that moment, large fiery red horns grew from out of Keith’s head; his eyes once again flashed crimson as he wrapped Lance in his tight embrace, who was only able to give out one last final scream, before the two figures disappeared. Leaving nothing but scorch marks on Lance’s bedroom floor, which was the sight James was greeted by when he heard Lance scream, but as he looked inside her room, he saw no sign of his girlfriend.

 

“Lance?”

 

 


	35. Special: Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance awaken a new ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This one goes out to a special friend of mine, seeing how she was the one who gave me this idea in the first place. Hope you enjoy it~!

 

Down in the hanger, Lance sat on the floor, criss-cross style, facing the lions, who she was currently having a conversation with. Yep, you heard right! Lance was talking to the lions, an ability she didn’t know she had until three months ago. When Lance was sitting in Red, brooding over why Keith hadn’t visited the team, only to hear a strange mysterious voice speak. “When will this dense girl realize she has fallen for my cub?” The voice was definitely female, yet as Lance whipped her head side to side, she saw no one but herself inside of the Red Lion.

 

“Now, now, Red, we don’t actually know that. So leave the young cub alone.” Lance jumped out of her seat when she heard a different female voice this time. The tone was more mature and calm than compared to the feisty voice from before. It was at this point that Lance was starting to freak out. 

 

“Don’t tell me I finally went space crazy and am hearing weird voices in my head?!” exclaimed Lance, hearing nothing but silence for a minute, when a third voice suddenly spoke.

 

“Hmm, no this was definitely not in my database, but it seems the Blue cub can hear us,” said a cute child-like voice, that Lance had a hard time determining whether it was male or female.

 

“Okay, hurry up and show yourself!” Lance reached for her bayard, ready to defend herself against this invisible mysterious enemy.

 

“Calm down, young cub, it’s just us. It seems you have an ability similar to the Altean princess, but unlike her, you can actually hear our voices,” said the feisty voice from before as it took a few minutes for Lance to get what on earth was happening, but when she did, Lance was completely shocked to find out that she could communicate with the lions of Voltron. Which brings us back to our current situation where Lance was in the middle of a deep conversation.

 

“Look, I might not understand a lot about you humans, but I’m positive you show all the signs of lovesickness. A lovesickness which is pointed at my cub. So just admit you have feelings for him,” said the Red Lion as Lance gave a tired sigh.

 

“Red, for the last time, I’m not in love with Keith! I’m just curious about why he hasn’t got in touch with the team lately.” For the last half hour, Lance had been trying to get this point through to the others lions, especially Red, but so far none of them were listening to her.

 

“Translation: You mean,  _ you _ ?” said a childlike voice, which Lance found out belonged to the Green Lion.

 

“Aww, so young and in love. Though if you are in love with him, why don’t you just admit it? From what I hear, you clearly miss his presence. You’re thinking about him constantly. Isn’t that a positive sign that you are in love with Red cub?” questioned a sweet and cheerful voice that belonged to the Yellow Lion.

 

“Just because Keith is on my mind lately does not mean that I’m in love with him!” denied Lance.

 

“Question. Do you think Red cub is hot?” It was the Green Lion who asked this question. Giving a deep thought over it, Lance decided to answer it truthfully.

 

“Okay, yes, I think he's hot, but-!” Lance never did get to finish the rest of her sentence as Red cut her off.

 

“There it is! She is in a love with my cub! I mean how could you not be?! He is in perfect condition. An excellent fighter. Blue cub just said it herself that she thinks my cub is ‘smoking’ hot.”

 

_ ‘I don’t remember me adding the whole ‘smoking’ part,’ _ thought Lance, while Red continued to brag about Keith’s good points. “He is protective, caring, and though he may be a little rough around the edges, when he falls in love, he will do his utmost to make that person happy. The perfect mate for Blue cub!” At this point, Red was starting to remind Lance of a doting overprotective mother bragging about her son.

 

“Though you make some excellent points, we should listen to Blue cub.” Lance was so happy to hear the mature and calm voice of the Black Lion, who was taking her side in things. “Besides, when it comes to potential mates for Blue cub, my cub is obviously the best.”

 

Or maybe not.

 

“He is a strong and natural born leader. Someone who selflessly put others’ needs before his own. A true example of a perfect alpha! Someone who will love and protect his mate and family against any harm. He will without a doubt take excellent care of Blue cub,” bragged the Black Lion, ignoring the growling Red Lion beside her.

 

“Please, Black, your cub is too much of a goody-two-shoes to make a move on Blue cub,” tsked Red, glaring her glowing gold eyes over at Black.

 

“Oh, as if that hot-headed cub of yours can do any better!” Black argued back; the two lions were glaring at each other until a loud growl from the Blue Lion stole their attention.

 

“It doesn't matter whose cub is the ideal mate for my cub. ‘Cause in the end, it is her who will make that decision. Now, let's calm down.” The motherly voice of the Blue Lion eased the tension in the room away. Lance was so happy for Blue’s interruption and for coming to her aid.

 

“Now, Lance, who do you think is the ideal mate for you? Whatever your decision is, I will support you with all my heart.” Though Blue’s words were touching, Lance couldn’t but wonder...

 

_ ‘How the heck did we get back on this ideal mate conversation?!’  _ exclaimed Lance, who almost died of embarrassment when once again, it was Black and Red in the middle of another argument, yet this was more about sexual elements.

 

“Please, my cub will pound her so hard, her voice will turn raw from the screaming of pure pleasure he will put her through!” said Red

 

“Well with my cub, she will be stuck in bed for at least four days due to the over stimulating pleasure my cub will put her through!” argued Black.

 

“The art of lovemaking should not be talked about like this!” blushed the Yellow Lion.

 

“Hmm, I think my cub’s older brother might make for a good ideal mate for Blue cub,” piped in Green.

 

“Little Blue, no matter who you choose, I sense great sexual performances from both of them. So you have no need to worry,” comforted Blue.

 

“Can we please get off this subject!?” yelled a red-faced Lance.

 

 

 


	36. Klance-Quantum Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Keith is in the Quantum Abyss, he sees a glimpse of his own possible future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So I finally saw K/DA - POP/STARS (League of Legends) video, after seeing a klance picture inspired from it and I love it~!!!! Also, I’ve been watching some nail technician videos and now I want to do beautician Lance! Even though I’m clueless when it comes to beauty! Lol!

 

When Keith was in the Quantum Abyss, he saw many flashes of memories. Some were of his past before he was even born, showing how his father first encountered his mother, the time they spent together until an assignment called her away, the short time he spent with his father, and even a few glimpses of memories of his time at the Galaxy Garrison. Yet for some reason, all those glimpses of later memories always had Lance in the picture. Whether it was just random fragments of her laughing, smiling, or even flirting or frowning at him, they all centered around Lance. Suddenly Keith was blinded by a bright shine of light that engulfed him.

 

“...eith.... Keith... Keith!” In the distance, Keith heard a voice call out to him, struggling to open his eyes, but when he did the first thing he saw were bright blue sapphire eyes staring down at him.

 

“L-Lance?!” The woman standing before him definitely bore a resemblance to Lance, yet for some reason, she seemed a few years older.  Her hair was cut short, framing her face; her eyes seemed more mature and wiser yet still had that same mischievous twinkle when she was younger. She also had this certain glow to her that Keith couldn’t describe, but she was ...

 

_ ‘S-She’s... Beautiful.’ _ Keith felt his cheeks heat up yet at the same time wondering just what the Quantum Abyss was trying to show him this time. 

 

“Come on, get up; you said you were driving me to the doctor’s office today.” That would explain why she was dressed and looked ready to go somewhere. After leaving the room, Keith made his way to the mirror and saw not only had Lance aged but so did he. He was taller now, more muscular, and for some reason, he had grown his hair out, which he was now wearing in a messy wild ponytail.

 

Keith was about to follow Lance out of the bedroom when he spotted a picture on the desk that made him pause. Seeing that picture made Keith's heart speed up, hands turning sweaty as he shakily reached out and picked up the picture frame that triggered yet another memory. Only this time, Keith found himself standing outside on a beach, wearing a suit, spotting a bunch of familiar and unfamiliar faces out in the crowd or standing along with him.

 

When suddenly music began to play and Keith found himself unable to breath when a beautiful figure, dressed in a sleeveless, long trained, mermaid white dress, was escorted down the aisle. Keith didn’t know what to do with himself when that figure made eye contact with him; though when she smiled, Keith felt like he was the luckiest man in the world because that beautiful woman walking down that aisle was going to be his wife.

 

It was only after the couple said their ‘I Do’s,’ that Keith found himself back in his present situation. No longer was he in the room, staring at a wedding photo of himself and Lance posing on a beach. Now he was in a doctor’s office with Lance lying on a bed; he was sitting beside her holding her hand. The same hand which she wore her wedding ring, Keith couldn't help but stare at the diamond ring on Lance’s ring finger. Still unable to cope with the fact that the Quantum Abyss was showing him a possible future event where he was married to Lance.

 

This was an event that Keith did not see coming nor did he want to see. The more he saw them, the more he wanted to stay in this future. The more his heart would want to hope and wish for all of this to come true. Only to have reality shatter his expectations since Keith was positive that Lance held zero feelings for him. The person who Lance liked was Shiro, not Keith, no matter how hard that thought squeezed painfully at his heart.

 

That caused him to feel things that one shouldn't towards the one person who took him under his wing when no else did. The one person who Keith saw as an idol and brother-figure, though even he couldn’t stop the feelings of jealousy and envy that crept on him whenever Lance flirted or showed affection towards Shiro. 

 

It was these types of feelings that made Keith hate himself and instead decided to bury such feelings away, along with feelings that were beginning to grow for a certain blue-eyed brunette, rather than let this type of feeling grow and become a problem with him in the future. He rather bury them somewhere deep down inside himself, and hopefully, move on from them. But right when Keith thought he could finally move on, the Quantum Abyss threw this at him.

 

Just then, a doctor walked into the room, holding medical results that belonged to Lance. “Great news,  Mrs.Kogane, you’re in perfect health, and from the results, we got back, we have some happy news for both of you. Congratulations, Mrs. Kogane, you are pregnant,” announced the doctor. Both Lance and Keith were frozen in shock; squeezing the hand that was holding hers, Lance turned towards Keith with teary happy eyes.

 

“Babe, we are having a baby! We’re having a baby!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. Keith still couldn’t talk but tears were falling from his eyes. Everything was so perfect in this future event, that may or may not even happen. It was Keith’s deepest wish coming true right before his very eyes. Yet doubt still clouded his mind. 

 

“You got to stop holding yourself back.” Keith stepped back in shock when he heard Lance's voice say this to him. No longer was he in that hospital room with her but in a black void of space.

 

“You love her, yet you keep holding yourself back. Why is that?” asked the Lance standing before him.

 

“Because she deserves so much better than me! Not only that, it’s not me that she loves, but someone else. Someone who is definitely more suited to be with her than I am. I don’t want to fight with him, because he means just as much to me as she does!” yelled Keith with so much sorrow and pain in his voice.

 

“You want that happiness that you just saw, but you don’t think you’re worthy enough for it. Many beings have come to the Quantum Abyss and saw flashes of their future; some came true, others did not. Why this happens is because of the decisions people make. You have a chance to be happy with the one you love, yet the main problem is that you won’t fight for it. If you keep going down your current train of thought, you’ll only end up hurting both yourself and her. I can see in your heart that you love her and do not wish to cause harm upon her and another. The only way to stop a tragedy from happening is by opening your heart. Follow it, just like you follow your instincts, and many good things shall come to you, young Paladin of Voltron.”  Even though it was Lance talking to him, Keith knew that this person was, in fact, not the real Lance.

 

“Wait... Could you be... the Quantum Abyss?” Keith came to a realization. The clone-Lance in front of him only smiled before once again Keith found himself engulfed in a bright light.

 

“Keith, are you alright?” Krolia worriedly placed her hand on Keith's shoulder. Opening his eyes, Keith saw that he was back in the present, still in the Quantum Abyss with his mother. Taking a deep breath, Keith calmed his racing heart; the suffocating feeling in his chest was no longer there as he finally came to accept the feelings that he had buried away. For once Keith was calm and very focused on what he must do.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 


	37. Harem 3: Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance favorite client noticed something that Lance is oblivious to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So lately I've been in a Lancelot smut mood and been wanting to try my hand at family shkalnce! I also want to do a Yandere!Matt chapter~!

 

Working part-time at her aunt's hair and nail salon, every two months Lance would be visited by her favorite customer and classmate at college. A girl named Nyma who was taking Business Management with her. Today, the girl came in requesting a full set of pink gel chrome nails with bling that Lance was in the middle of applying to Nyma’s nails, unaware when a broody and cute raven haired boy had entered the building and was interceded by her cousin Viviana.

 

“Hi, Keith! Here to see Lance again~?” Keith found himself pressed against the door he just entered, something large and soft pressed against his chest; some type of fruity and girly perfume burned his nose. Whenever someone walked inside Flawless Salons, the first part they walked into would be a small reception area with two glass doors on either side; the right side was for hair while the left was for nails. Since Lance was a nail technician, she worked on the left side, but her cousin Viviana worked on the right side.

 

If Keith was any other guy, he might’ve found himself lucky, seeing how not only was Viviana very endowed in the breast department, but she was also beautiful. Too bad she wasn’t the girl in Keith's eyes.

 

“I’m just here to pick up Lance on her lunch break.” Keith kindly separated himself from Viviana, who pouted her lips out at him.

 

“Why am I not shocked? Lance is on her last customer, so you’ll have to wait in there for a little while before she is finished,” said Viviana, making her way back to her client. Releasing a breath, Keith made his way to the nail area and took a seat that was close to Lance’s booth. 

 

Nyma was in the middle of a conversation with Lance when she spotted the cute boy who took out his phone and began browsing through it. Following her line of sight, Lance smiled when she spotted Keith, who felt someone staring at him and looked up, only to catch a wink from Lance. Seeing that flush of pink spread across his cheeks, the blue-eyed girl laughed.

 

“Wow, he’s cute. By any chance is he your boyfriend?” teasingly questioned Nyma.

 

“Keith? Nah, we’re just good frenemies~! Him being cute is just a bonus for me,” answered Lance, not aware that Keith had heard her but acted like he didn’t. Placing the last gem on Nyma’s pinky, Lance dried them over the drying lamp. 

 

“They are such a pretty chrome pink color and bling, only razzle-dazzle them~! Super cute!” Lance gave her client a cheesy compliment, making Nyma smile, who always felt happy and satisfied with both Lance’s personality and skills. Once the nails were finished, Nyma paid for them. Seeing how she was the last customer before Lance went on lunch break, both left right after each other.

 

Nyma was walking behind Lance and the mysterious cute boy, watching when he said something that caused Lance to reach over to pinch his cheek to his annoyance. “My cute Keith came to pick me up for lunch today. So since you’re treating, I want something expensive.” Lance hooked her arm with Keith, who had a sarcastic reply for her, that caused an outburst from Lance as Keith walked them to his crimson red Chevy Camaro. Even opening the door for her when they reached his car, and Nyma couldn’t help but say,

 

“They really do make a nice couple.”

 

* * *

 

Two months later, Nyma came in requesting stiletto mermaid tail nails that Lance currently was in the middle of applying on Nyma’s nails while trying to ignore the annoying voice on her left. “Wow, Matt, you have such soft hair,” giggled Viviana, sitting in Matt’s lap, who honestly didn’t know how to ask or remove the girl off him. He didn’t want to come off as rude, but he also didn’t want to upset Lance, whose presence was noticeably becoming more hostile by the second.

 

Nyma noticed and couldn’t resist the teasing smile that appeared on her face. All throughout the process, Lance’s mood kept turning for the worse as she was forced to overhear Viviana flirt with Matt, even throwing her rack in his face. Nyma counted it as a miracle that the brunette managed to stay professional throughout the process. Though once finished and after Nyma handed over her money, Lance wasted no time in pushing Viviana to the floor and throwing her arms around Matt's waist, hugging him tightly.

 

“Keep your grubby hands off my handsome genius, you big-breasted cow!” glared Lance, completely unaware when Matt beamed a sunshine and flowery smile, wrapping his arms around Lance.

 

_ ‘So this must be the boyfriend.’ _ Now that she got a closer look, Nyma had to admit the taller boy was definitely cute, seemingly a little older than Lance, wearing his brown hair in a low ponytail. Noting the way he looked at Lance, definitely spoke that he had some serious affection towards the blue-eyed brunette.

 

“Tch. Why do you keep getting all the hot ones?” grumbled Viviana, picking herself off the ground before reluctantly leaving, but not before blowing a kiss at Matt. Seeing this, Lance pouted her lips and looked up at Matt.

 

“Matty, you can fall for any other girl, other than my cousin, you hear!? I care for you too much to hand you over to that big-breasted cow!” stated Lance, causing Nyma’s eyebrows to furrow when she realized once again she was wrong in her judgment.

 

* * *

 

The third time Nyma was getting a set of 3D pink rose nails and tried not to laugh at all the eye-goggling a certain eye candy with buff muscles like a comic-book superhero, masculine handsome features, and raven hair shaved into an undercut with short white bangs centered on his forehead was receiving. He sat there in his chair, legs folded, reading a magazine, clearly aware of all the side-eyed glance the ladies in the room were giving him. Yet instead of basking in the glory, Nyma’s keen eyes noted that he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with all the attention. 

 

Seeing such a handsome man, Nyma watched Lance paint a clear coat over her nails, wondering why Lance’s cousin hadn’t made her move on the man. When suddenly she heard a familiar voice call the man’s name and saw Viviana burst through the door, arms out, only to be stopped by Lance, who appeared before her like a ninja.

 

“Don’t you even think about it,” growled Lance, pointing her nail brush straight at Viviana as if it was a katana. Seeing this, Viviana pouted like a spoiled child who had been denied access to her favorite toy. 

 

“But Lanceeee! It's Shiro~!” Viviana whined. “Like, just look at those buff arms and delicious abs! You can’t blame me for wanting to treat myself to such a hunk of a man!”

 

“Too bad for you, he is my hunk of a man! Yes, Shiro is drop-dead sexy, but I won’t let you lay a hand on him,” protested Lance, completely missing when Shiro blushed a light shade of pink at the comment that came from her. Though no else noticed his reaction, Nyma surely did and was intrigued. 

 

“But Lance!!!” 

 

Lance continued to deny Viviana, even reaching out and protectively hugging Shiro’s head to her chest, causing the blush on his cheeks to spread all over his face. The man’s face was burning up and Lance paid no attention to this as she kept arguing with Viviana.

 

* * *

 

This time, Nyma was marveling her new set of flower coffin nails, though at the same time couldn’t help but notice how every woman in the building was practically gushing over the tall beautiful man with silky long gorgeous white locks waiting on Lance. Some women nearly fainted when they heard the sexy British accent that came from his mouth, while others continued to fawn over him with their eyes. The man was certainly dressed to impress, eyes never leaving Lance as he patiently waited on her. 

 

“Okay, I'm finished ~!” Lance happily called out to him, hooking her arms with his as he began leading her to the door. Only to be halted in the reception area by a bunch of love-struck females. Viviana was one of them and even Lance aunt couldn’t keep her eyes to herself.

 

“So this is Lotor. I’ve heard Lance speak of him before... but wow~! Why hello gorgeous, I’m Lance’s cousin, Viviana,” Viviana introduced herself, only to be caught off guard when Lotor took a hold of her hand gently.

 

“It is always a pleasure to meet a member of Lance’s family,” he charmingly replied, adding a kiss to the back of her hand, causing the poor girl to turn red, her body losing strength. Viviana would’ve fallen to the floor if some of the other girls didn’t catch her.

 

“He’s so dreamy~!” swooned Viviana with hearts for eyes. For once, Lance couldn’t help but secretly laugh at Viviana, who had never been so charmed by a guy that her seductions skills were reduced to a useless state

 

“Let’s go before she regains consciousness and tries to kidnap you like some of the women here are thinking,” joked Lance, definitely aware of the looks Lotor was getting from the girls at the salon. The girls couldn’t help but follow the couple with their eyes, some pushing themselves against the door as they watched Lotor reach his silver Lamborghini, opening the door for Lance. Lance was about to get in when she looked back and saw her aunt mouthing,

 

“Bring him home! He's a keeper!”

 

Some of the other ladies were mouthing similar things. Standing on the sidelines, Nyma smiled amusingly, watching the two soon leave, before making her way over to Viviana. “So was that Lance’s boyfriend or just another male friend of hers?”

 

“Hah! Lance is too oblivious to notice that not one! Not two! Not even three, but four guys are madly crushing on her!” exclaimed Viviana who was more amused than actually jealous. When Nyma heard this she didn’t know whether to laugh or to slap some sense into Lance. 

 


	38. Our Life Together P.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance drop by her mates workplaces, but not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Be warned, I might update a smut chapter soon. So, if any of you got any smut ideas, send them in! Also please check out my story, The Girl Who Unknowingly Became Harem Queen, on Wattpad. I would so appreciate the support~! ; )
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

Shiro was sitting in his office, going over some paperwork, when there was a soft knock on his door, ordering whoever stood on the other side to come in without removing his eyes from the computer screen in front of him. Once they entered, he caught sight of two familiar figures, one wearing fitted jeans, a light blue long-sleeved blouse with a white winter coat. In her arms was another smaller figure, who was dressed adorably in a fluffy panda onesie, all snuggled up to keep away the cold wind. Removing himself from his desk, Shiro made his way over to the two.

 

“Hello~! Elena and I decided to drop in for a visit! Say hi to daddy, Elena~?” Lance cooed at the adorable two-year-old in her arms, whose large blue eyes were still taking in the surroundings of the new building she never been brought into before. She completely ignored her father, who she was handed over to.

 

“She’s absolutely adorable, Lance.” Shiro honestly felt his heart warm at the cute fuzzy panda onesie Lance placed Elena in. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing their darling angel too busy focusing on her surroundings to pay attention to her own father.

 

“After only seeing the house and the park, this is a whole new discovery for her. Seeing how she has never seen her Dada and Papa in their workplace.” Lance walked over and softly poked at her daughter’s chubby tan cheeks, which earned her the most adorable frown ever from their little girl. 

 

Shiro honestly wanted to reach over, retrieve his phone, and take a picture of this moment. Luckily, Shiro had Keith as a backup, who had just entered the room and was instantly smitten by the adorable look Elena was giving her mother. Seeing her other father enter the room, Elena waved her little panda paw over at him.

 

“Lance, out of all the outfits you could’ve placed on her, you put her in the cutest outfit ever. She is literally the definition of cuteness right now,” said Keith, joining his two mates as Shiro handed over Elena, who was already stretching her arms out to him. Once in Keith's arms, Elena started speaking baby gibberish, even reaching her paw out to pat his head.

 

“You know, sometimes I really do feel jealous as I feel our little Elena might like Keith better than us, Takashi,” playfully teased Lance as they beamed at their daughter who seemed to really like playing with Keith's hair.

 

“Lance has a point, Keith, we are starting to feel a little lonely over here,” Shiro jokingly added, smirking when Keith shot both of his grinning mates a weak glare.

 

“Don’t blame me for being irresistible.” 

 

“Oh my god, Keith just said something that I would totally say! Babe, I’m rubbing off on our dear Keith!” exclaimed an overdramatic Lance, holding back proud tears as she held a hand over her heart. 

 

“They do say, the more you hang around someone, sooner or later you’ll start picking up their habits,” commented Shiro as just then Pidge made her way into the room. Seeing the smaller woman appear, Elena stopped paying attention to her Papa and stared at Pidge, who felt Elena’s large blue eyes on her. To the amusement of the others in the room, both Elena and Pidge stared at each other for a solid minute when it was Elena who said something in her baby gibberish.

 

“I bet in Elena’s mind, she sees Pidge as the same as herself, seeing how both are small and adorable. Yet confused about how Pidge can walk and talk on her own,” joked Lance.

 

“Lance, I know that’s a jab towards my height!”

 

“Hey, but I also said that you are adorable!”

 

“Da da da da!”

 

“Aww, thank you, princess, for having mommy back.” Lance walked over and began showering Elena in kisses, earning her nothing but smiles and cute giggles. Staying an extra ten minutes, it was only when Elena started yawning did Lance kiss her mates goodbye and promised to see them at home later. Elena waved her panda paw at her fathers, before having one last staring contest with Pidge. Watching both their mate and pup leave, Keith and Shiro couldn’t help but already miss the two’s presence, impatient to get home so they could bask in the comfort of their adorable daughter and beautiful mate.

 


	39. Klance: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of one journey... Is just the beginning of a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: I’m so fucking emotional right now y’all! I just saw the final season of Voltron and let me tell you when I saw Lotor I nearly screamed: “My baby back~!” But I couldn’t since my dad was in the room and that would be weird. Anyway, that ending took me off guard, but the scene with lions nearly made me cry. So happy everyone got the happiness they deserved in the end... sorta cause my baby boy Lance took the hardest hit this season! But man did I feel for Honerva! And little Lotor was adorable and precious! Like that family of three really deserve some happiness. Like everytime Lotor appear on the screen I squealed out loud and my dad kept on questioning for why! 
> 
> Please listen to this version when reading this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qx7-5DpLBrc
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

_ If I told you this was only gonna hurt _ _   
_ _ If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn _ _   
_ _ Would you walk in? _ _   
_ _ Would you let me do it first? _ _   
_ __ Do it all in the name of love

 

“Yo, Keith, are you ready? We can’t have the groom be late for his own wedding?” teased Hunk as Shiro finally finished adjusting Keith’s tie. 

 

“There, all done. Now let’s go, as you have a beautiful bride to marry,” said Shiro, though when he noticed the nervousness in Keith's eyes, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be so nervous. This is a happy occasion for both of you. You both deserve this,” he reassured the younger man.

 

“You’re right, but I can’t help it. She means the world to me. I... I don’t want to screw this up, Shiro,” Keith sounded uncertain of himself, which earned him a hard stomp in the foot from a certain gremlin.

 

“Really?! You pick now to start self-doubting yourself?!” exclaimed Pidge with a frown on her face; instead of a dress, she preferred a suit as well, wearing just a vest. Though Pidge was still short, she could reach for his tie and pulled Keith’s face down to meet her own.

 

_ Would you let me lead you even when you're blind? _ _   
_ _ In the darkness, in the middle of the night _ _   
_ _ In the silence, when there's no one by your side _ _   
_ __ Would you call in the name of love?

 

“Listen to me and listen to me well. Lance loves you. You love Lance. You two are the most annoying yet sappy couple I have ever met, and after years of pinning, arguing, and going out with each other, you two are about to marry. Don’t screw this up, Keith, ‘cause I’m expecting god-nieces and nephews in the future, ya hear me!” Pidge screamed in his face, scaring all the men in the room, two of who were standing far away from the ex-paladin.

 

“Now, you are going to go out there, stand and look pretty, while waiting for your future wife to walk down that aisle. Or do I have to drag you myself?” threatened Pidge. Keith was so scared that he could only find the strength to nod his head, which brought a smile of relief to Pidge’s face.

 

“Alright, let’s get these two lovebirds married. Us Klance fans have waited a long time for this moment!” exclaimed an excited Pidge with a wide grin on her face.

 

“Klance fans?” Keith curiously repeated.

 

“Yeah, it’s what the people online call you two. I, on the other hand, really like the name Laith for you guys, but Klance is the  more popular name.” Keith was happy for Hunk’s explanation. There was a knock on the door before Matt stepped into the room. 

 

“Are you guys ready, ‘cause the ceremony can’t begin without you guys’ presence?” 

 

“We’re ready! Ain’t that right, Keith?” Pidge turned an evil-eye over towards Keith, who glanced at himself in the mirror. Five years had passed since the universe and every reality was saved thanks to Allura’s sacrifice. Not a day goes by without them thinking of the princess who helped bring them all together and showed the true potential that lied within each of them.

 

_ In the name of love, name of love _ _   
_ _ In the name of love, name of love _

_   
_ _ In the name of _

_ In the name, name _ _   
_ _ In the name, name _

 

To honor her, both him and Lance wanted their wedding to be held on Altea; the ceremony itself was set up around the statue that was built to honor Allura. The reflection in the mirror showed how Keith had aged in the last five years. He was definitely much more mature, clear-headed, and taller compared to his younger hotheaded self. Raven hair slicked back, looking quite dashing in his wedding suit, he smiled and said,

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

Standing at the altar, which was in front of Allura’s memorial statue, Keith stood there waiting for his bride-to-be to walk down the aisle. At he briefly flashback to the words, his mother said to him, right before Shiro had showed up to help him out with his tie.

 

“I’m so happy that you found someone to spend your life with. Even though you had your own share of painful memories, I hope you make much happier ones with the mate you choose. I can tell just from watching you both that you deeply care for each other. It reminds me of the time I shared with your father.” She gave her son a warm hug, before adding, “Also, I expect grandchildren soon.” Keith was honestly left baffled at that last bit.

 

_ If I told you we could bathe in all the lights _ _   
_ _ Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky? _ _   
_ _ Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights? _ _   
_ __ Would you fall in the name of love?

 

When it came time for the bride to walk down the aisle, Keith’s eyes suddenly grew misty when he saw her being escorted down the aisle by her father. Keith wasn’t the only one who had aged in the last five years, seeing how Lance was no longer the insecure girl that she once used to be, having grown into a strong, beautiful, independent woman, who was admired by many.

 

Keith's eyes stayed glued to the figure dressed in a simple, all white gown; a flower tiara sat on top of her short, wavy brown locks, as well as wearing the earrings that Allura once gifted to her as a birthday present. Keith swore his heart almost stopped beating when he saw how beautiful Lance looked, unable to stop himself from smiling when the two made eye contact. 

 

_ When there's madness, when there's poison in your head _ _   
_ _ When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed _ _   
_ _ I will hold you in the depths of your despair _ _   
_ __ And it's all in the name of love

 

When it came time to let the bride go, Lance’s father did so, but with tears in his eyes, and sent a warning glare over to the groom, promising death if he dared do his little girl wrong. Keith understood that look and promised to take good care of her, which earned him a proud smile from the man, before taking his leave. Standing up at the altar, the priest said his words, before it soon came time for the bride and groom to say their vows. 

 

Keith was the first to go. “In the beginning, we didn’t get off on the right foot and couldn’t stand each other. We bickered all the time, even over petty things. Yet for some reason, we were always drawn to each other. We have fought together, laughed together, and even cried together. Lance, before I met you, I always preferred to stay isolated and do things on my own, but you taught me how to appreciate the small things in life and how some things can’t be accomplished on my own. With you, I experienced both love and happiness as you are the best thing to ever appear in my life. And it would be my honor if I could spend the rest of my years standing at your side. Through the good times, through hard times, I want to spend every last one of them with you.” Lance couldn’t stop herself from crying, tears running down her cheeks, deeply touched by the words Keith said to her.

 

_ In the name of love, name of love _ _   
_ _ In the name of love, name of love _

_   
_ _ In the name of _ _   
_ _ In the name, name _ _   
_ __ In the name, name

 

Now that it was Lance’s turn, she had to stop herself from crying before she could say her vows. “Wow, look at what you made do, Hotshot! I almost forget the words I wanted to say.” Keith reached over and gently cupped her face to wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

 

_ I wanna testify _ _   
_ _ Scream in the holy light _ _   
_ _ You bring me back to life _ _   
_ __ And it's all in the name of love

_   
_ _ I wanna testify _ _   
_ _ Scream in the holy light _ _   
_ _ You bring me back to life _ _   
_ __ And it's all in the name of love   
  


“Keith, at first I honestly couldn’t stand you. You were somewhat of an emo-jerk that I always thought of as hot. Even when you had a mullet and were a hothead and sorta still are. But then I got to know the real you, and starting from that moment, I began falling more and more in love with you. I have always been jealous of you, Keith, because you are so perfect. Yes, you have flaws, but that’s what makes you perfect in my eyes. I remembered how back when I was at my lowest you came to my aid. You supported me in the same way that I wish to support you throughout the rest of our lives together. You mean the universe to me, Keith, and it would be my honor if you would take me as your wife.” This time it was Keith who had tears running down his face as she cupped his face to wipe away his tears. 

 

_ In the name of love, name of love _ _   
_ _ In the name of love, name of love _

 

With the vows out of the way, it finally came time for the couple to unionize their marriage with a kiss. Lance couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around Keith's neck, pressing her lips against his. Keith was a bit taken off guard by how fast things had progressed, but nevertheless, soon relaxed into the kiss that came to a quick close as flowers and handclaps surrounded the couple. 

 

_ In the name of _ _   
_ _ In the name, name _ _   
_ __ In the name, name

_   
_ _ In the name of _ _   
_ _ In the name, name _ _   
_ __ In the name of

 

After Lance broke her kiss with Keith, the couple took in the sight of all their friends and family. Lance's eyes widened when she all of a sudden heard the voice of Allura whispering in the wind. “I wish nothing but the best for you two, Lance.” Hearing that familiar voice, Lance almost started crying for a second time but remained strong as she looked up at the blue skies that covered Altea.

 

_ ‘Thank you, Allura... for everything.’ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Voltron for all the great memories and characters you have given us. We will miss you~!


	40. Lancelot: Asking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard asking out the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Somebody gives my baby Lotor some decent love! He truly deserves it!
> 
> Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades

 

A certain princess of Altea could be seen running through the streets of the capital city of Daibazaal, short, white locks of hair flying in the wind, arms filled with shopping bags. Wearing a large excited smile on her face, she made her way to the arena, a place where galra warriors could show off their skills in the ring by fighting powerful magical creatures. 

 

By the time Lance maneuvered her way through the crowd, a large smile stretched across her face when she spotted the man she wanted to see. The man was graceful as always, skillfully dodging the dangerous, poisonous tail of the scorpion creature he was facing off against. Using his sword to block when the tail came soaring his way and afterward when he saw the chance, he slashed off the venomous barb of its tail, which did nothing but make it angry.

 

Lance continued to watch until she was distracted when someone decided to hop onto her back, causing her to turn around and find the culprit. “Ezor! Where did you come from?” asked Lance when she saw two other familiar figures make their way over.

 

“We weren’t that far away when we spotted you. Now that you're here, I bet a certain prince is going to be happy to see you.” Lance adorably tipped her head to the side confusedly when she saw Ezor’s mischievous smile.

 

“Why would Lotor be happy to see me? Shouldn’t my presence be normal by now?” Lance answered innocently, completely oblivious to all the side-eyed glances the three were giving each other. Though, all four had their attention drawn back to the match when they heard the audience applaud their prince. The prince basked in the attention of his people, who cheered for his victory over the creature that lied on the ground dismembered until he spotted a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him.  

 

When he saw her, the galra prince couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face when he saw her. Feeling butterflies in his stomach when she returned his smile, looking breathtaking as always in his eyes. At the end of the match, Lotor made his way over to her. 

 

“Lance, it’s good seeing you here,” Lotor greeted the young princess of Altea and close friend of his, ignoring his three generals who were giving him sneaky side-eyed glances. 

 

“Let’s go so we can give the oblivious princess and pining prince some privacy,” snarkily said Zethird, hooking arms with Ezor who waved Lance goodbye as Acxa silently followed after the two. After the three had left, Lance hooked her arms with Lotor who brought her to a nearby popular restaurant. 

 

“Judging by the many shopping bags you have with you, I take it you enjoyed the new shopping mall Daibazaal opened up?” asked Lotor, reaching to wipe the smudge of cake icing that Lance got on her cheek, fingers gently brushing against her teal blue Altean marking, which issued an adorable giggle that made Lotor’s heart instantly go soft. 

 

“You know it tickles when you brush against my Altean markings and yes I did enjoy myself. I also found some lovely fabric to use to make my dress for the Altean Winter Solstice Gala that’s coming up.” Lance had already taken out a light blue roll of fabric that she showed Lotor, who noted that it was snow-spider silk, which was imported from Siciphus, selling at a very high price across the universe.

 

“You always amaze me with how you have an eye for picking out fabric; I just know you are going to look as spectacular as always. Are you performing again this year? Ready to spellbound everyone there at the gala with that enchanting voice of yours?” Lotor cursed himself for stalling to ask the real question which he was dying to ask Lance. The same girl who he had shared a majority of his childhood with, yet never had the courage to act on those feelings.

 

The boy was desperate enough to have gone to both of his parents for advice. Recalling the words his father said to him: _ ‘Throw fear to the wind and charge forward like a true warrior!’ _

 

_ ‘Which was good advice if I was going into battle! _ ’ frustratingly thought Lotor, left with no choice but to lean towards the advice his mother told him.

 

_ ‘Relax, take a deep breath, and exhale. Once that is done, channel every ounce of courage in your body, be yourself, and just simply speak from the heart.’ _

 

“You flatter me too much and yes I am,” answered Lance as Lotor did the steps his mother said to him, before reaching over and gently taking a hold of Lance's hand.

 

“Princess Lana, would you do me the honor and be my date for this year’s Winter Solstice Gala held at your home country?”

 

Lance was momentarily shocked before a smile showed itself as she leaned forward and squeezed Lotor’s hand. “Why of course, handsome, but only if there will be more dates for me to look forward to.” Hearing those words left Lotor filled with nothing but happiness at having achieved his goal.

 

“Of course, anywhere you wish to go, I will take you. Even if it's across the universe.”

  
  



	41. Shklance P.5-Christmas Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ate the gingerbread cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Okay, so I have this awesome headcanon of fem!Lance after defending the universe, she becomes a fashion designer and similar to Hunk, created a fashion empire that has spread throughout the galaxy. Taking in inspiration from the Altean clothing and remixing them with other cultures and designs of her own. How do y’all like the sound of that?
> 
> Elena Age: 9  
> Lucas Age: 7  
> Kiara Age: 5  
> Katashi Age: 2

 

"Which ornament do you think should go next on the tree? The blue or the red one?" Lance held up two round Christmas ornaments in front of the cute two-year-old, who was chewing on one of his toys. Dark gray eyes which he without a doubt inherited from Shiro stared up at the two shiny objects his mother was holding. He pointed his chubby hand at the red ornament.    
  


  
"Really? The red one? Hmm, I guess if my cute Katashi picks it then it must be the right!" Lance leaned in to kiss her little cub’s cheek, which Katashi was happy to receive.    
  


  
"Now why don't we put a pause on decorating the tree and go check on your brother, sisters, and dads to see how they’re coming along with making the gingerbread house." Picking the toddler up, Lance made her way up to the kitchen.    
  


  
Walking inside, the first thing that caught her attention was an incomplete gingerbread house and a tray of missing gingerbread cookie pieces. "How come the gingerbread house is still incomplete?" At the sound of her voice, the five guilty criminals stilled at the sound of her voice, each refusing to turn around.

 

“Also, where is the gingerbread cookies pieces for the house? Keith? Takashi? Elena? Kiara? Lucas? How come all of you jumped when you heard my voice and refuse to turn around?” Hearing her footsteps come closer, each suddenly grew nervous, guiltily staring down at the cookie crumbs that covered the kitchen counter and floor.

 

“And why are their cookie crumbs on the floor? Wait! Don’t tell me you five ate the remaining gingerbread cookies that were meant for the gingerbread house?” The entire kitchen smelled of gingerbread, icing, and peppermint as the five criminals remained quiet.

 

Shaking her head, Lance approached her youngest daughter Kiara first. The energetic little spitfire at times tended to remind Lance a lot of Keith, even inheriting his messy raven hair and dark purple eyes. Crumbs were all over her mouth. Seeing such a sight, Lance had a hard time resisting the smile that threatened to appear on her face, curious to see how this situation played out.

 

“Kaira, did your dads, Lucas, and Elena eat the cookies meant for the gingerbread house?” Lance softly asked, only to have Kaira immediately point towards her older brother Lucas.

 

“It was all Lucas’s idea!”

 

“Wait! What! No! It was all Elena’s idea!” exclaimed Lucas, who was the oldest son she had with Keith, right after Elena was born.

 

“I plead the fifth!” Elena raised up her hand. In the background, Shiro almost choked on the cookie he was eating and Keith whipped his head towards the oldest out of all the siblings. 

 

“Wait! What? Do you even know what that means?” a flabbergasted Keith asked Elena, who innocently answered.

 

“I heard it on T.V. before!” replied Elena as the three siblings began arguing with each other, which somehow resulted in the blame being put on the fathers. Who didn’t know how to react to being accused of a crime... they somewhat did commit. The guilty look in their eyes was a dead giveaway to Lance who shook her head at her two mates.

 

“Really you two?”

 

“In our defense, Lance, they were too delicious to resist,” answered Shiro.

 

“And Gingerbread cookies are my favorite...” added Keith, which Lance in return gave him a blank stare and said,

 

“Babe, chocolate-chip is your favorite.”

 

“Well, now they have become replaced with gingerbread.” Upon hearing this, Lance burst out laughing at her adorable family before ordering them to make a new batch of cookies to complete the unfinished gingerbread house. 

 

* * *

 

“So, Kiara, have you finished writing your Christmas letter to Santa yet?” asked Lance, a mug of peppermint hot chocolate in her hand, watching Kiara who sat by the table in the living room, crayon in hand that she used to write her Christmas list.

 

“Yep!” grinned Kiara before handing over her Christmas list to her mother. After accepting the paper, Lance began reading over the list of things her daughter wrote which all sounded reasonable until she got to the last thing on the list which read...

 

_ ‘And also awesome swords like the one grandma keeps hidden in her room.’ _

 

“Krolia’s got a secret room filled with swords?!” Keith had just walked into the living room, taking a sip of his hot-chocolate when he heard this and choked. Hearing this, Lance turned her head towards her mate, eyes demanding answers.

 

“...Technically not swords, but knives,” sheepishly answered Keith.

 

“Does every member in your family inherit a knife obsession?!” asked Lance, aware of the collection of knives that Keith kept hidden and out of reach from the children. 

 

“No, just on my mother’s side of the family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write a little Christmas one-shot before Christmas got here!


End file.
